Guardians Battle Dimension
by KaliAnn
Summary: After returning from the Xiaolin World the trio continue on their journey accompinied by Ash's new bodyguard/mentor. Can he learn to control the powers and responbilities of being the Heart of his world? Or will he succumb to the dangers around him?
1. Responsibilities and Bodyguards

The new warrior Guardians found themselves in Sanctuary waiting for final instructions from Eve before they left. They had returned from the Xiaolin World about a day ago to discover only a week had passed in their world. Eve and Lucas had already transported the other guest home, but they needed to talk with the warrior Guardians about a few matters before they would be returned to where they belong.

"This place is amazing! I can't believe that this place hasn't been discovered before! I mean it's huge!" Misty exclaimed.

"Well this whole valley is protected by a force field. Not to mention the legendary Pokemon probably used their powers to make sure this place isn't found," May added.

"Still this place is quite amazing. Did you see how they bonded humans and Pokemon at birth? It's quite extraordinary if you think about it. These Pokemon seem to have a stronger bond with their humans then most," Tracey commented.

"Look at this technology its so cool! They're using crystals and the elements to power everything! Man I wish I could spend more time here to check everything out!" Max exclaimed.

"Whoa don't blow a gasket Max. We still don't know what Eve wants with us. I thought we covered everything at the Rite of Passage Ceremony. What more is there?" Casey wondered.

"Who knows, but whatever it is it must be important. Maybe it has something to do with those adult responsibilities that Eve was talking about at the ceremony. It would make sense," Gary pointed out.

"I'm just hoping that these new responsibilities won't prevent us from continuing on with our journeys. I still need to win three more ribbons if I want to enter the Sinnoh Grand Festival," Zoey said.

"I'm sure that whatever responsibilities that Eve gives us will leave time for our own pursuits. Still we will have to be ready to make a sacrifice if it's a life or death situation," Soladade pointed out.

"I really hope it doesn't come to that. In case you haven't noticed I'm not the best when it comes to sacrificing for the greater good. I'm just hoping that I can redeem myself somehow," Paul stated quietly.

"Don't worry so much Paul. You've already changed a lot from your former self. I mean you actually apologized for once and you're working on being a nicer person. I think your Pokemon are actually starting to consider you a friend," Dawn said.

"Just being here now proves how much you've changed. This place doesn't allow evil in it in any form. You really are changing Paul and I'm sure that one day you'll find the redemption your looking for," Brock added.

"Yeah there's really no need to worry Paul. You're a Guardian like us now. Whatever happens you at know there are at least eleven people who will always remain your friends," Ash told him squeezing his shoulder gently. Ash was still wearing the clothes the Killforma had given him along with necklace with transformed Killforma charm on it.

"Its good to see you all getting along. That's important for a team. Sorry I wasn't able to speak with you right away I was detained on business. Would you all take a seat please?" Eve asked as she and Lucas entered the room.

"Eve how are our Pokemon doing? They went to the infirmary for a check up awhile ago and haven't returned," Tracey asked.

"Your Pokemon are fine. They are just getting a thorough check up and being pampered for a little while. They will need it for what's to come," Lucas replied.

"Um just one more question before you begin talking about our responsibilities. I know you've transported everyone back to where they belong, but how did you convince Team Rocket not to spill the beans about this place? I mean the first time you had their memories erased, but would that work a second time?" Max asked.

"No we didn't do something as drastic as that this time with the Legendary sisters being away. Instead we sort of bribed them. We gave them a year's worth of food in exchange for the silence and the promise if they didn't keep their word they'd be hunted down. They chose having filled bellies over becoming prey."

"That's good to know those creeps are staying out of this field. So you going to explain the rules to being a Guardian to us? From what I've seen so far I don't see it being that difficult," Casey stated.

"Yeah we aren't any different then you guys right? I mean you have powers and can talk to Pokemon right? So whatever duties you do we can handled them to," Misty said.

"Not exactly young ones. You twelve are different then any of the other Guardians in existence. It is true that most of us have powers and can talk with the Pokemon. Some of us can even use moves and vice versa. But there is a big difference between you and us. It takes years for us to learn how to use moves or hold a conversation with Pokemon and some us never learn it and vice versa. We can only learn up to three specific moves and then it tires us greatly. Same with us pokemorphing, we can generally only hold the shape for a few minutes hours top before we collapse of exhaustion."

"You twelve are different because your adepts at this. You were born with your powers and have been using them unconsciously before you became aware of them. Your ability to learn to control and fight so quickly is a rare trait found in the warrior Guardians. You also can learn any move pertaining to your element and talk with ease with the Pokemon with only the medallion to assist you. It is for these reasons you're the Sanctuary front line of defense," Lucas explained.

"As warrior Guardians your responsibilities encompass all the areas. You will fight against evils, rescue those in trouble, make peace, and even retrieve relics. You must be willing to drop whatever your doing when a mission comes up even if you're in the middle of gym battle or contest. The safety of our world depends on it. That is why I'm upgrading your Poketches," Eve said transforming all twelve Poketches into crystal versions. "These Poketches are linked directly to the Guardian archives so you can access any information you need at a moments notice. They will give you the precise location of any Guardian, and have a holographic communicator feature that will help you to keep in contact with one another. They have a couple extra features that I'm sure you'll discover with time."

"Wow this is so cool!" Dawn exclaimed.

"In addition your journal crystals also perform another function. They have lessons downloaded into them. They will help with completing your training. Use them wisely and don't lose them!"

"We won't Lucas. Will take good care of these items," Soladade promised.

"Now that you're up to speed why don't you explore Sanctuary and talk with some of the other Guardians. It should help give you a better idea of what you're getting into. We'll transport you back to where you belong first thing tomorrow morning," Eve told them smiling. The kids started talking excitedly amongst each other and started dispersing. "Ash wait please? I need to speak to you privately about something."

"Go on Ash will meet you in the cafeteria later for lunch," Brock assured him. Ash nodded and headed off with Eve and Lucas. He followed the two as they made their way through the maze of corridors wondering what they wanted to talk about.

Finally they came to a decorated wooded door. Pushing it open they found themselves in a small room with several tiled murals on the wall. The scenes were beautiful and seemed to the story of the Heart. There was a couple of mats and fire pit. The sun shone brightly through the stain glass windows depicting men who greatly resembled Ash with different Pokemon. "Whoa what is this place?"

"We call it the Heart's Inner Sanctum. In this room countless Hearts have learned to control their powers and protect our world. I've brought you hear because I have a serious matter to discus with you, one which you might not like."

"What are you two going on about? I thought we covered everything about being a warrior Guardian already. If this is about the Killforma you don't have to worry about him. I'm taking care of him and he's not a threat anymore."

"Its not about the Killforma Ash although he does play a small part in this. Please sit and have some tea. Eve and are very concerned about you especially after what the Killforma did to you. We realize now we made a mistake in not telling you the truth last time you were here. If we had told you about being the Heart of the Pokemon world we might have prevented the Killforma from kidnapping you."

"Lucas I don't blame either of you for what happened. What's done is done. I'm not worried about it and hey I was going to find out eventually. So now I know and I'm okay with it."

"Yes well its because you're the Heart that I asked you to speak to you privately. Normally we would wait until your eighteen and bring you here to train and you wouldn't leave for many years, but circumstances have changed. After speaking with your mother and from what we've personally observed we think it best if you stay here while the other Guardians returned to the outside world. You would be safe and you could master your powers."

"Give up on my journey to be a Pokemon Master? Never! What happened to waiting until I'm eighteen? Exactly how long would it take to master my powers?" Ash demanded angrily.

"Normally it takes a Heart until they're about twenty five, but with the power and control you've demonstrated I don't think it will take that long," Eve said hesitatingly

"Nine years! You want me to give up nine years of my life to stay here and learn? What about freedom of choice? You can't force me to be a prisoner your only two years older then me! Besides I've got control so why should I stay? No ones going to threaten me!"

"Do you realize how vulnerable you are? Don't you know what will happen if your killed?!" Eve exclaimed.

"What are you getting at? Wouldn't the power go into someone else?"

"Ash, for whatever reason since the beginning of time the power of the Heart has resided in your family's line. Normally the power is passed to the next generation upon the death of the previous Heart like your grandfather passing it onto you on his deathbed, but your situation is unique. You have no siblings and your mother isn't related to your male line by blood. If you die the Heart's powers die with you and so does our world," Lucas explained gently.

"Your situation is unique for other reasons. You inherited your Guardians abilities from your father and your talent as a trainer makes you a triple threat not to mention your friendship with the Killforma. Also from what your mother's told me you've been using the Hearts power from the moment you were born. You didn't know you were born with a heart defect?"

"No, what kind of defect?"

"You had a hole in your heart. The surgeons weren't sure they could fix it. You were only a few hours old and already you were dying. Your parents thought they lose you until something miraculous happened. They had come to do tests to prep you for surgery and discovered the hole had closed on its own. Defects like that don't repair themselves magically. As a newborn you tapped into your power and healed yourself. Other instance of you using your power include the way you've avoided injury by Pokemon, every extraordinary thing you did with a Legendary and just attracting them, and your little stunt in Hearthome. Never before has a Heart had this much power before their eighteenth year."

"But if I was using all these powers before why wasn't I aware of it? I mean it took me forever to learn to control my lightning powers and then the Killforma tried to take them from me. I still don't understand why he couldn't if Hearts have to be willingly given. I mean Raimundo willingly gave away the Amulet of First Kung and I gave myself to him,"

"Because you didn't consciously give your Heart powers to him. Subconsciously you might have known about them, but unless you consciously gave them to him he couldn't use them. Besides even if you did they would remain apart of you. The best the Killforma could have hoped for was to control your body and manage the powers that way. Ash we're only thinking of your safety. There are dangers out there that are worse the evil humans and Pokemon. There are inhuman creatures that will stop at nothing to gain control of you and the power you represent. We just want make sure the world is safe."

"I understand Lucas really I do, but I can't stay here. I'm meant to travel and compete. There are so many adventures to be had. I still have to win all my badges and compete in the Sinnoh League. I have friends to make and a life to lead. If I stay here to learn control I might save the world, but I'll kill myself in the end."

"Perhaps a compromise is order. We want you to learn to control your abilities and stay safe. You want to complete your journey and have a life. What if we sent someone to protect and train you? Your own personal bodyguard to keep you out of trouble and make sure you learn control. Your friend Auara had one for many years and turned out quite well. Would you agree to that?"

"If the alternative is to stay here for nine years I'll take it. I just hope whoever you chose isn't going to embarrass me or work me to death," Ash replied shaking her hand.

"Trust me the girl I have in mind will do quite nicely. Why don't we go meet her? She should be finishing up her training session in the courtyard. Follow me please," Eve instructed as they filed out of the room heading for the courtyard.

Ash observed the flurry of activity going on. It still amazed him that this place had existed for centuries and that its sole purpose was to promote/protect the bond between Pokemon and human. It surprised him at first that the people he bowed respectfully at him, but he soon got over. Finally they arrived in the courtyard. "So where is this girl?"

"Over there. By the looks of things she's in a serious training session," Eve commented. Ash looked to where she was pointing and his eyes widen in surprise.

A tan girl about eighteen with long magenta colored hair and eyes wearing a black halter and long black skirt with gold armbands was battling against an Argon, a Ryedon, and a Magmar along with their human abious. Argon came after the girl with Iron Skull. She jumped and smashed her fist into Argon's skull creating a standoff. Suddenly she grabbed Argon's horn and dragged him across the field until she rammed him into a tree. When his abiou grabbed her from behind she grabbed his hand and flung him into a tree. She then had to perform some fancy footwork as Ryedon with his human riding him tried to pound her with Hammer Arm. When one attack got particularly close she bent back into a bridge. As Ryedon was bringing she brought up both legs kicking hard. The attack unbalanced Ryedon and he fell to the ground pinning his human underneath. As soon as the girl got the human out from under the behemoth she was attacked by an Overheat attack. Grunting with anger and effort she thrusted her hands foreword sending a Magical Leaf attack to meet the oncoming Overheat. The collision of the two attacks created a smoky fog leaving everyone in the dark. Magmar tried to sense her only to be cart wheeled from behind right into the ground. His boy came after the girl and they exchanged blows for several minutes. He couldn't land a hand on the girl she was so good at blocking his attacks. Suddenly her eyes flashed and Grass Knot suddenly tied up the boy.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead the girl grinned triumphantly. "Nice work guys I really think your improving. Try to be a little more unpredictable next time and prepared for surprises. Go shower and check yourselves into the infirmary. Hey Leba how was I?" she asked as she scratched the ears of a Leafeon.

"Leafeon!"

"Whoa that was amazing! How did you do that? I thought for sure you'd be crushed against those powerhouses!" Ash exclaimed as the trio walked over to the girl. "Your incredible!"

"Yes that was quite a training session. Don't you think you were a little harsh on them? Not mention why wasn't Leba fighting alongside you?" Lucas asked.

"Hey the only way they'll make good boarder patrols or recovery teams is if I push them to their limits. That means not going easy on them for a second. As for Leba she needed some rest after last night's patrol. So Eve what brings you here?" the girl said pressing her medallion and transforming her workout clothes to the typical garb of the Guardians.

"Trina Chrysalis I'd like you to meet Ash Ketchum. He's training to become a Pokemon Master. He's also the Guardian of Lightning, Keeper of the Killforma, and Heart of our world."

"It is an honor and pleasure to meet someone as esteemed as you. I've heard much about you. But I'm a bit confused as to why you would bring him to me Eve. After all if he's going to be staying here to learn control wouldn't you assign someone else to teach him to fight?"

"The thing is I don't want to stay here for nine years to train. I want to be out their in the world living my life. Eve didn't want to force me to stay so she came up with a compromise."

"I thought that you might like to become his bodyguard and mentor. You have all the requirements and I can't think of anyone else to protect our Heart."

"What kind of qualifications do you have exactly? I mean from what I've seen you're a top-notch fighter and I bet you're a great trainer. So what else is there?"

"Your right about those two things, but my talents are varied. I know both first aid and emergency trauma, disassemble and reassemble any weapon in less then two minutes not to mention I have a knack for explosives, I have degrees in cryptography and computers, not to mention I'm skilled at getting stains out of clothes. But my greatest qualification would be that my mentor rest his soul trained your grandfather in the use of his powers. So you see I'm the perfect choice to go with you. Eve, Leba and I accept this mission. Would you permit me to gather something's before we depart?"

"Not at all. The Guardians aren't leaving until tomorrow morning so that should give you plenty of time to bond with them. Besides I thought you might want to square things with Leba's family before you left."

"Leba's family? What are you talking about?"

"You'll see follow me," Trina told him as the group marched back inside the Sanctuary. They headed into the living quarter sections and soon they found themselves in a pleasant little apartment. Inside they found an Umbreon and Espeon couple trying to reign in a Vaporeon, Flairion, Jolteon, Glacieon, and a little Eevee. When they spied Trina they let out calls of delight. "Its good to see you guys too. I'm glad that your doing fine really I am."

"Hold on why aren't they speaking English? I mean I can understand them with my medallion, but I still hear their calls and not a clear voice. What gives and why do you have so many Pokemon here?"

"It's like we said earlier some Pokemon never manage to learn English. Their abious learn to understand their language, but can never understand under Pokemon. As a warrior Guardian you can always understand Pokemon, but you'll still know if its talking in their own language or English," Lucas explained.

"As for the brood I can explain that. Una the Umbreon is my mother's abiou while Enzo the Espeon is my father's abiou. They're deep under cover right now and didn't want to risk their lives. Besides they were nursing the newest member of their family at the time of their departure. Ash I would like you to meet Leba's twin brother Glen the Glacion. These three are her younger triplet siblings Vanessa the Vaporeon, Ember the Flairion, and Jorgen, the Jolteon. This is their youngest sister Esme the Eevee. This rambunctious brood lives with me because we haven't found them abious yet."

"I thought that at birth you're paired up."

"When a human or Pokemon is born we surround them by several members of the other species. When abious meet for the first time they telepathically here the other one calling them. When they touch they speak each other's name. We've tried to find humans to bond to with them, but have been unsuccessful so they've lived here with their parents," Eve explained.

"So I was hoping if I take them with me they might find abious. That is if it's all right with you Una and Enzo? I know that Esme just finished nursing a little while ago and it's scary to let your youngest go, but trust me I'll take good care of her. Please let me take them with me?"

The mates looked at one another and began to conversant to fast for Ash to keep up. He caught a couple words, but not enough to understand what they were saying. Finally the pair looked up at Trina.

"Umbreon um!"

"Espeon esp!"

"Thank you old friends I will take good care of them and protect them with my life. I promise. Hey guys ready to go an adventure? You'll have to travel some of the time in Pokeballs, but for the rest of the time you can travel under your own power okay?" Trina told the group. The brood made happy sounds as she caught them in Pokeballs. "That was easy and I have a magenta colored Pokedex for my id as well as crystal Poketch. Okay just pack my bag with the essentials food, first aid, spare clothes, and few odds and ends okay done. I'm ready to meet your friends."

"Um if you're going to travel with me can you wear some other clothes? I mean the Guardians are suppose to be secret."

"No problem. Watch this," Trina said touching her medallion. Instantly her clothes morphed into a pair of black clog boots, black stockings, a magenta/black skirt with a gold belt that held her Pokeballs, a magenta halter top, gold bracelet, earrings, and headband, along with elbow length fingerless magenta gloves and a chocker with a purple stone symbolizing her position as Ash's bodyguard. "You like? I've been experimenting."

"I think Brock's going to faint when he sees you."

"We shall see. Let's go join the others and tell them about the arraignment. I'm sure your Pokemon are all healed by now," Trina commented. Nodding the group headed towards the cafeteria where they could hear people talking.

As they entered they could see that everyone was sharing the delicious meal with their Pokemon. The topic of conversation was about what they would be doing once they left Sanctuary. The conversation stopped the instant the small group entered the room. "Hey guys what's up? I'd like you guys to meet Trina. She's my…"

"Dream girl! Trina my name is Brock and other then being the greatest breeder ever I want to be your boyfriend. I'm qualified is so many areas to bask in your glory. Please say you'll be my ah!" Brock grunted in pain as Trina grabbed his hand and twisted it quite painfully. As he moaned in pain Crogunk dragged him away.

"Thanks for the offer Brock, but I'm not interested in guys who get up in your face. If you want to have a chance with me your going to have to act like a gentleman. But I wouldn't hold your breath seeing as how I'm going to be very busy with helping Ash out."

"What is she talking about Ash? Does this have anything to do with why Eve wanted to talk to you alone" Dawn asked.

"It does indeed Dawn. I was trying to persuade Ash to stay here to train in controlling his Heart powers. However the thought of staying here nine years and not competing in the Sinnoh League was unappealing. So we opted for a compromise. Trina here will travel with you three as his bodyguard and mentor. However if she deems the situation to dangerous Ash will be forced to return here for his own safety. That does sound reasonable doesn't it?"

"It's fine with me. I promise to work hard and not let anything bad happen to me. Hey guys get off me!" Ash laughed as his Pokemon jumped on him happily.

"Don't worry Ash will make sure you stay safe!" Pikachu promised.

"No one shall harm you under our watch!" Aipom promised.

"Just let them try! I'll tackle them so hard they'll be seeing stars!" Turtwig added.

"Then I'll Aerial Ace them miles away!" Staravia continued.

"And my Flamethrower will reduce them to less then nothing!" Chimchar finished.

"Your Pokemon seem quite adamant in their desire to protect you from harm. That should really help us out in the future. So may I ask what the rest of you warrior Guardians are going to do once your returned back to where you were?"

"When I get back to the Cerulean Gym I'm going train hard in controlling my powers. I figure I can educate challengers and help protect my city that way," Misty explained.

"When we get back to Johto Soladade and I will travel together for awhile. She already has four ribbons and I've got three. I figure we can help out coordinators with their problems," May stated.

"Will also see if we can rid Johto of any riffraff we find. Once we've mastered our skills Johto should be a safer place to live in," Soladade added.

"After I help Professor Oak and Delia get comfortable I think I'll head back to visit the Orange Islands for awhile. I want to see if I can do something for them. I shouldn't be gone to long and they don't need much helping seeing as how Delia still going to own her house and use it," Tracey commented.

"I think I'll help out my Dad in the gym for awhile before I heading off on my journey. The Hoenn region needs a lot of protection from Team Aqua and Team Magma," Max said.

"I'll be there to help him out. I just completed my Kanto region adventures and now I'm ready to head off to a new place. This Electabuzz fan won't be giving up anytime soon!" Casey said.

"I've got some more research projects going on in the Sinnoh region. I'll be doing my best to protect the wildlife from harm. With my new abilities and fighting skills no one is going to mess with my protectate!" Gary exclaimed.

"Yeah I'll be in the Sinnoh area as well. I'll be using contest to help train both my Pokemon and me. We should be able to help out a lot of people," Zoey said.

"I'm going for the Sinnoh League still, but I think I might take time off my journey. I need to reflect and try to figure out a way to redeem myself. Maybe I should head home and have a talk with my family," Paul said quietly.

"I think that those are all marvelous ideas. All of you have taken the first step on a journey of discovery. I don't know what your destination is, but I'm sure when you get there you'll know. Let's finish our meal and get some rest."

The rest of the day passed without incident. The next day after a healthy breakfast everyone was ready to go. After a few last minute instructions Eve used the crystal control board to teleport everyone where they needed to be. As soon as they were back in the real world the new quartet started heading off towards Veilstone City determined to achieve their dreams.


	2. Spiritomb and Learning

Trina was watching her young charge battled against Dawn with his new Buiezel. The two friends had just traded Aipom and Buiezel the yesterday and now were getting use to their new friends. Trina smiled thinking of how even though the Pokemon had been traded they still were friends with their original trainer. "I must admit this is an exciting battle. I guess trading the Pokemon wasn't a bad idea huh," she asked as she stroked Leba's fur.

"I agree trading Aipom and Buiezel made perfect sense. Both Pokemon seem a lot happier now. Trina, forgive me for asking, but you seemed troubled earlier by the trade. Why is that? Don't People in Sanctuary trade Pokemon?" Brock asked.

"No we don't. You see we don't usually have more the one Pokemon. Our connection with our abious is so deep and personal that it would break our hearts to trade them. In fact many abious die without the other one around. Trevor and Vena are only part of a handful that continued on after the passing of their beloved partners. I'm rather pleased that everything is working out fine with their new partners. Now if Ash could settle down and focus on his lessons with me things would be perfect," Trina replied.

"Good luck with that. Ash can be pretty stubborn and when he's battling he tends to zone out. I think the only way you'd get him to listen to you is if your force him to."

"Not a bad idea Brock. This battle has gone on long enough. Leba use Flash right now!"

"Leafeon!" Leba shouted as she jumped in the middle of the battle. The two Pokemon stopped dead in their tracks as a blinding light covered the area. When it disappeared both Pokemon were disoriented and their trainers angry.

"Hey Leba what's the big idea!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah we were in the middle of a battle! I was going to win!" Dawn added.

"I put an end to your battle because its time for you guys to start training. Don't give me that look you had all day to battle with your new Pokemon and you didn't. You chose to put it off until nightfall. Well to bad because you promised to train yourselves at least an hour a day. Dawn please partner up with Brock. Ash and I have some work to do. Ash come now and don't worry about the Pokemon. Leba will take care of them."

"I don't see why your so concerned Trina. I trained for two hours today learning new moves and electric based attacks. Isn't that enough?"

"No, not when you're the Heart of our world it isn't! I was willing to give you some time since you had to deal with Chimchar and Aipom, but no more slacking off! You have to learn to consciously summon the powers of the Heart and not this subconscious bit you've been doing. Now sit down and meditate with me. Clear your mind and focus on the inner power. Feel the connection you have with every living thing in our world. You're our world and the world is you," Trina instructed sitting cross leg on the ground meditating.

"This isn't working Trina. I feel ridiculous! Isn't there any other way to do this?"

"Listen to me I'm not going to put up with your stubborn attitude okay? You can and will do this. I know this is hard, but think of all the things you can accomplish once you've gained control of the powers inside you? The unearthly power you have can be used in so many different ways. Remember the powers of the Heart are neither good nor evil, it depends on how they are used. Now just focus on gathering the energy around you and making it visible. That's all you have to do for your first lesson. Take a deep breath and concentrate," Trina instructed him.

Ash took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Relaxing his mind he allowed all his thoughts to drain out of him. Going deep inside himself he touched the power that resided inside. A bluish white started emanating from his body. He could feel the energy building all around him. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Very good Ash you've summoned the power. Now I want you to make it dissipate. No use overtaxing yourself your first time okay?"

"I can't I'm trying! The energy is too much! I'm going to ahh!" Ash screamed as the power went all over the place striking down anything in its path. The Pokemon and humans managed to duck out of the way, but the camp, field, and an old shrine weren't so lucky. The surge of power obliterated everything and Ash fainted from exhaustion.

"Ash! Oh man is he okay?" Dawn asked as she helped Trina

"He'll be fine he just needs to rest. I'm amazed at how much power he was able to summon his first try. Now if he can just learn to control it he could be the most powerful Heart ever," Trina remarked.

"Guys has anyone else noticed the sudden change in weather?" Brock asked nervously as the skies darkened and lightning filled the sky. The hair on the back of everyone's neck tingled and the Pokemon started hissing angrily. The group turned to look at the remains of the shrine with apprehension.

Suddenly from out of the remains rose a Pokemon dragging with it a large stone with carvings on it. It let out a cry of victory as it fired a powerful Hyperbeam into the sky. Once done it locked eyes with the group and growled menacingly at them.

"Ugh my head. I'll never try that again. What the what is that thing?" Ash asked just as the creature fired another Hyperbeam at them. The others dodged out of the way and Trina dragged him out of the way right before he could be obliterated.

"Hey what was that for? Time to check this out!" Dawn growled whipping out her Pokedex and aiming it at the creature. The device quickly spit out the information about Spiritomb, a mischief and destructive ghost Pokemon that had been imprisoned five hundreds years ago. As she was reading what kind of moves it could do Spiritomb fired another Hyperbeam at her. "Help!"

"Dawn no! Take this!" Aipom screeched releasing a powerful Swift attack just as Leba released a Magical Leaf attack. The two attacks combined together and managed to stop the Hyperbeam. Leba growled a warning and Spiritomb took off leaving the small group stunned.

"What was that all about? Why did that Pokemon attack us? Any ideas?" Ash asked.

"None, but I did discover it was called Spiritomb. My Pokedex wasn't able to finish determining what moves it could do. Thank you Aipom you saved my life," Dawn said scratching behind Aipom's ears.

"Hey Trina what are you doing?" Brock asked as Trina started picking up the remains of the shrine and scanning them with light blue light from her Poketch.

"I'm analyzing the remains of the shrine with my Poketch. One of the applications a crystal Poketch has is the ability scan and analyzes anything it comes across. A few other nifty applications include the following; they can hook into any computer and hack it, shoot trackers and trace them up to a five-mile radius, and produce a temporary force field around you. Right now I'm checking out the remains of this shrine to try and get a clue about how to deal with Spiritomb. Hmm according to my analyze there's trace amount of aura on these slabs and the area seems to be emitting special energy like its sacred or something. I'm emailing a request for more information on Spiritomb. Hopefully Eve will get back to me by morning and will have better idea of how to deal with this thing. In the meantime it's late so I suggest we get some sleep. Something tells me tomorrow will be a busy day," Trina prophesied as they finished fixing camp and bedding down for the night.

The next day the group broke camp and headed on their way. They kept an eye out for Spiritomb. Eve still hadn't got back to Trina yet and they were wondering if she ever would. Suddenly they came upon a nearly destroyed town and stopped dead in their tracks.

"What happened here? It looks like a war zone!" Brock said.

"You think this had something to do with Spiritomb?" Dawn asked.

"Even if it doesn't we should see what we can do to help out. We're Guardians after all," Ash stated.

"Ash is right you guys. Split up and help out. Talk to everyone you meet. Try and gather as much data as you can. It will help us plan our next course of action," Trina advised.

Nodding their heads they split up and went to work. They managed to clear a lot of debris and treat some injured Pokemon and humans. Everyone they asked told them the same thing. A weird ghost type Pokemon dragging a stone beneath it had attacked their village for no reason. They had tried to drive it off, but they had been no match. Finally a crazy old woman told them the story about Spiritomb and the Aura Guardian clearing up things.

"Wow I've heard of Aura Guardians before, but I thought they were myths. I wonder if this Aura Guardian was a special class of Guardian," Dawn asked.

"Maybe, but I don't remember seeing anyone like that back at Sanctuary do you?" Brock asked.

"No, but that doesn't mean they aren't. I mean remember Sir Aaron and Lucario? They were Guardians of Aura and I tapped into it. I wonder if I can again to help me with my Heart powers," Ash stated.

"Actually Aura Guardians weren't part of Sanctuary. They were special individuals who served and protected the world all on their own. Our archives mention quite a few, but none of them accepted membership into our group. Oh that's my Poketch! Eve must have finally got around to answering my email. I wonder what she has to say," Trina wondered as she pressed a button on the Poketch. Instantly a holographic image of Eve appeared ready to talk. "Hey Eve so what do you have for us?"

"Well last night was pretty busy. After we detected a spike of ectoenergy we began combing the archives for information. Thanks in part to you we discovered a record about Spiritomb. You probably know the story by now so I'd advice caution. Pokemon coming out of dormancy can be extremely volatile especially ones who were dangerous before. Spiritomb is no exception seeing how it knows a lot of destructive moves," Eve said.

"What course of action should we take? Any chance of backup?"

"We have no Guardians in the area save you four so you're going to have to take care of the situation by yourselves. The only solution I can come up with is to reimprison Spiritomb in the keystone and place it back in the sacred shrine. The combined energies of aura and the sanctity of the land should keep Spiritomb in dormancy for centuries to come. But you have to act fast the longer Spiritomb is free the stronger he gets. You have to find him and trap him before he causes a death or someone gets it into their heads to capture the thing. Report back to me once your mission is complete. Eve out."

"You heard the lady we have a mission to complete. I hope you guys have trained enough for this because this is going to be hell."

"Hey you four! If you're interested in stopping Spiritomb you can head back to town! Spiritomb has returned and is causing mass chaos!" the old women shouted at the group. Quick as lightening the group took off to see how they could help.

When they got to the town everyone gasped. Fire burned brightly, people were trapped or injured, and Spiritomb was running amok without any resistances. They had to do something and fast.

"Time for a plan of action, everyone appear!" Trina shouted tossing all her Pokeballs in the air releasing her family. "Time to help out. Ember use Fire Blast to create a backfire while Vanessa use Aqua Tail to put out the houses. Jorgen use Charge and gather up all the electricity from those down wires. Glen use Flash Freeze to stabilize the buildings while Esme Dig to rescue people and Leba use Magical Leaf to free any trapped people. That should take care of that the rest of us could battle with Spiritomb and reimprison him."

"Right! Hey Spiritomb over here! Yeah leave those people alone! Wudai Solarbeam Light!" Dawn shouted as she spun around sending multiple beams of light off.

Spiritomb reacted by dodging a few and then releasing a multitude of Hyper beams that sliced through the Solar beams like a hot knife through butter. One of the Hyper Beams blew up the ground near Dawn's feet sending her soaring through the air.

"Dawn! Hey Spiritomb try this on for size! Hiyah!" Brock shouted as he jumped into the air and performed an aerial sweep kick. He was startled as he passed right through the Pokemon landing flat on his face. "Ugh I forgot he's a ghost."

"Not good, two Guardians down in just a few short minutes. Spiritomb is stronger then I thought. If we don't weaken him first we can't trap him in the keystone," Trina mused not noticing a Giga Impact coming closer. Ash tackled her to the ground and used the Poketch shield to protect the two of them from harm. "Thanks, I should have been paying closer attention."

"It's nothing really. Why don't you let Pikachu and I handle this? We know that Spiritomb is vulnerable to electricity."

"Go for it Ash, but don't hesitate to use your Heart powers if the situation arises."

"I won't. Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"On it! Take that Spiritomb ah help!" Pikachu screamed as a giddy Team Rocket captured both him and Spiritomb. All throughout their stupid motto he tried to free himself to no avail.

"Keep on zapping you won't get anywhere!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Yeah we designed that cage to be Pikachu/Spiritomb proof," James added.

"Let's plot a course to the boss and our riches! See ya twerps later!" Meowth purred as they flew off.

"This is bad what are we going to do?" Dawn asked as she and Brock joined Trina and Ash.

"Those idiots are nuts if they think they can control Spiritomb. They're going to be blasted off early if you ask me," Brock said.

"Yeah, but if they do we know where they are. I shot a tracker on Jessie and I'm tracking her as we speak," Trina informed them.

"Then what are we standing around her for? Let's get moving! We still have a mission to complete!"

Half an hour later Ash was happily reunited with Pikachu. While he was checking his buddy for injuries Dawn and Brock pinned Team Rocket to the ground while Trina interrogated them. "Let me get this straight. You three idiots lost Spiritomb and not only that you told him you knew where he could find a descendent of the Aura Guardian that imprisoned him in the first place. Do you three have any brains between you?"

"Hey I resent that! My intelligence is quite high you know!"

"Besides it was the only way to keep that creep from blasting us to smithereens."

"What harm does it cause if we told him the twerp was a descendent of the Aura Guardian? Even if it's a lie with those Heart powers defeating Spiritomb should be a cinch."

"It might be if I had any control over my abilities! This is just great what do we do now?"

"Might I suggest running for remains of the shrine!" Dawn shrieked as Spiritomb came flying after the group firing round after round of Hyper Beams. Leaving Team Rocket to their own devices they hauled hoof towards the shrine with Pikachu firing Thunderbolt and Thunderbolt to slow Spiritomb.

By the time they arrived at the remains of the shrine Pikachu had collapsed from exhaustion and was being tended to by Trina's family. The four of them were trying to physically hurt Spiritomb, but they weren't making contact and Spiritomb was about to use a mega charged Giga Impact on them.

"Ash try using your Shoku attack to weaken Spiritomb!" Brock shouted.

"Even if that works what do I do next? I don't know how to imprison a Pokemon!"

"Trust your instincts to guide you! The Heart knows what to do even if you don't!" Trina yelled.

"I hope this works. Shoku Shockwave Lightning!" Ash bellowed sending a wave of pure electricity into the air. It connected with Spiritomb obliterating the Giga Impact and forcing part of him back into the keystone.

"Keep it up! He's nearly beaten!" Dawn encouraged.

Ash stood stock-still, eyes closed, and brought his hands together focusing his thoughts. He let the power gather around him until he was bathed in a bluish white light. Without realizing it he started levitating a few feet off the ground. Opening his pure white eyes he cupped his hands together and released a ball of energy that struck Spiritomb dead on.

The ghost Pokemon shrieked in anger as he was forced back into the keystone. The keystone hovered in the air as the shrine was rebuilt using the power of quintessence. As soon as the keystone was sealed back inside the shrine a magical barrier was erected preventing any more accidents. With the work done Ash fell to the ground exhausted.

"That was amazing Ash! I can't believe you just did that!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Looks like the town has a new legend to tell. The story of how the Guardian Heart saved them from disaster," Brock added.

"That was impressive for someone in your position. You do realize you could do more if you took the time to practice. So you going to listen to me from now on?" Trina asked.

"Yeah no more procrastinating. I'm going to be the best Guardian and Heart of this world that you've ever seen!"


	3. Ruins and Fun

The gang had finally arrived in Solacantown and Trina was acting like a tourist on a holiday. Living in Sanctuary her whole life she had never once traveled beyond its boundaries. Being in a big active town was a little overwhelming.

"It's incredible isn't it? The sights, the sounds, I've never seen anything like it before. It's so different then what I expected. Hey stop that you six! Behave yourself!" Trina chided her little family as they ran about excitedly.

"They're just having a little fun. Their just as excited about being here as you are," Brock said, smiling at the antics of Vanessa and Ember.

"Try reigning in some of that excitement. Dawn's contest is tomorrow and then you'll see some real action!" Ash assured them. His progress with his Heart powers was slow, but steady. He had learned to summon the power around him and use it in different ways. He could levitate, throw energy blasts, use telekinesis/telepathy, and lastly form a temporary shield around himself. He had also learned a few new electric attacks and improved greatly with his martial arts. It was tiring work, but well worth it.

"Yeah your going to love the combinations you see. Trust me it's exciting!" Pikachu added happily.

"Not to mention for once I actually remembered to register for the contest! I know I've been down in the dumps since losing in the appeal round back in Hearthome, but after Auara's encouragement and that showdown I'm ready for victory!" Dawn exclaimed as all her Pokemon cheered along. They wanted to have some fun as well.

"Well look who it is, Dede I didn't expect to see you here. How are you doing? I haven't seen you since that little Rite of Passage Ceremony back in the Xiaolin World. Learn any new tricks since then," Kenny asked as he joined the group. Accompanying him was his Prinplup who looked stronger then before.

"Kenny I told you to stop calling me Dede! It's not wise to insult a warrior especially when she can whoop your butt!" Dawn growled angrily at him.

"Dawn, relax. It's not wise to get upset over something as trivial as a nickname. So you're the famous Kenny. I've heard a lot about you from Dawn. You must be an impressive coordinator to win two ribbons," Trina commented as she sized up Kenny.

"I've never seen you before. Who are you and how did you come to join Dede's extended family. Are you one of those Guardians and do all these Pokemon belong to you?" Kenny inquired as he eyed her brood.

"Sorry where are my manners? The name's Trina Chrysalis. This brood does belong to me. I am a Guardian and my purpose is to protect and teach Ash how to use his Heart abilities."

"So its true then Ash? You're the Heart of our world? Wow what a big responsibility. It must be tough having to master so many different skills. Hey is that a new Pokemon?"

"Buiezel? Not exactly, Dawn and I traded Aipom and Buiezel is all. They're much happier now. So you have any new Pokemon?"

"Do I? Hey Dede check out my new Pokemon. Breloom come on out!" Kenny shouted tossing a Pokeball. A white light manifested itself into the shape of a Breloom. While Dawn used her Pokedex to learn more about Breloom the creature looked like it was trying to pick a fight with Prinplup. "Hey stop it you two! You're on the same team! Sorry about that Breloom is always looking to get stronger. Still I'm hopeful that he'll help me get my third ribbon."

"Your Breloom does look strong and healthy. I've bet you taught it unique combinations am I right?" Brock asked.

"Oh yeah you should see it! Hey Dede you want to battle me?"

"I think I'll wait until tomorrows contest. I want to keep you guessing if that's alright."

"Don't look at me! Trina will skin me if I start battling when I'm suppose to be learning a new skill."

"I wonder if you will battle me Kenny. I may not be a coordinator or trainer, but I am a skilled battler. Besides my family looks like they want to have some fun. So you up to it? I only have one request. That I be allowed to battle with pairs after two rounds so all my Pokemon get a chance to fight. When that happens you can pair up with Prinplup, you up to it?"

"Am I ever! I think this would be a great training session for Breloom and Prinplup. Just don't be disappointed when I win! You ready Breeloom?"

"Breloom!"

A little while later the gang was on the training field. All the Pokemon were out ready to study the battle. The humans also were recording this battle with their data crystals to learn some new skills. Ash had an assignment. During the battle he was to try to use his empathic skills to feel what the Pokemon were feeling.

"I'll start off with Leba. Kenny you may have the first attack."

"Okay this is going to be easy. Breloom use Mack Punch!" Breeloom did as he was ordered and ran zigzag towards Leba. The zigzag seemed to brighten the Mega Punch making it strong and attractive.

"Leba, Quick Attack into the air!" Leba sprang into the air faster then the eye could see thanks to Quick Attack. Breeloom followed her jumping high into the air. "Now use Flash!"

"Leaf!" Leba spread her limbs wide dispersing a powerful Flash. Breeloom closed his eyes and let the Flash merge with his Mack Punch. At the right moment he swung delivering a devastating attack. Leba winced and landed less then gracefully back on the ground.

"Leba, that's enough come back here. Well I have to say I'm impressed by your Pokemon's stamina, but I'm not done yet. Glen, your up."

"Glacieon!" Glen growled as he got into a battle stance. He barked a threat telling Breloom he would pay for hurting his twin sister.

"Glen, use Tackle!"

"Breloom use Mega Kick!"

Breloom came hopping towards the charging Glen. At just the right moment Breloom performed a pirouette bringing down the Mega Kick right on Glen's head. Glen dodged and managed to tackle him on the ground. Once on top of Breloom Glen used a close range Icy Wind in an attempt to freeze him. Breloom twisted out of the way and used his tail to hurl Glen right into Trina.

"Breloom! Loom Bre!"

"Breeloom that wasn't necessary! Sorry about that he gets excited. Prinplup join into the fray. I must admit you're a good trainer and I can't wait to see your double team."

"Thanks Kenny you're a great coordinator. Ash, have you picked up any emotions yet?"

"No, but I'm really trying!"

"Yeah and were helping the best we can!"

"Keep battling I want to see how Kenny does!"

"Alright then, Vanessa, Ember your up. You ready to give the audience a real show stopper?"

"Flairion!"

"Vaporeon!"

"Okay then lets make some music. Ember use Fire Spin and Vanessa use Hydro Pump!" Trina commanded. Ember darted across the field. When she was a few feet away from the duo she released a powerful Fire Spin. Next Vanessa jumped on top of her and did a powerful Hydro Pump and the two attacks merged together heading straight for Kenny's Pokemon in a beautiful purple column of power.

"Prinplup use Drill Peck and Breloom Sky Uppercut!" Kenny shouted. Prinplup jumped into the air and started spinning while Breloom rode on his back like a log roller. Prinplup sliced the column in half and with some fancy footwork Breloom managed to rip apart the rest of the column. "Oh yeah, my doubles are the best!"

"Not bad, Kenny, but trust me. This next attack is going to leave you speechless. Ember, Aqua Jet and Vanessa, Flame Wheel!"

"What the is she serious?!" Dawn exclaimed.

Ember let out a growl as she became encased in water. Pushing off the ground she soared through the air pushing along her sister who was now a flaming wheel. Breloom and Prinplup didn't have time to react and were devastated by the attack.

"Vanessa, Ember you've done enough come back. Time to finish this. Jorgen use Sand Attack and Esme use Dizzy Punch!"

"Prinplup Bubble Beam, Breloom use Energy Ball!"

All four attacks struck at the same time causing a mini explosion. When the dust cleared it were Jorgen and Esme on top and Prinplup and Breeloom on the bottom. The match was over and Trina had won.

"Good job all of you. You really worked hard. Brock, catch! Use this potion along with your medicine and Prinplup and Breloom will be just fine. So Ash did your empathy work at all during the match?" Trina inquired while Kenny and Dawn talked about double performances and battles.

"Not really I mean I did try. For a split second when Ember and Vanessa made contact with Prinplup and Breloom I thought I felt something. It was like pure excitement and joy, but I don't know if it was just my own. Why is it so important to learn empathy?"

"Because if you can understand what they feel you can help solve their problems. Highly advance empaths can channel their own emotions into someone to calm them. It's a highly useful skill and necessary for the Heart of our world. Kenny, that was a great battle thanks. I hope you're not disappointed at losing."

"Nah, I learned a lot from that battle and I think Breeloom learned some things too. Good job Brock I wouldn't know Breloom and Prinplup had just been in a battle by the looks of them."

"I can't take all the credit. Trina's potion really works miracles."

"I can see why you've earned two ribbons already, but don't think about claiming a third. That ribbon is mine!"

"Sure it will be Dede. Hey I have a great idea. Why not check out the ruins nearby? I mean the contest isn't until tomorrow and I'm sure we could learn more about legendaries while where there."

"Why not? I've always wanted to see some temples dedicated to legendaries. Let's go!" Trina shouted. Everyone cheered and once the Pokemon was recalled they all headed off.

Meanwhile in the ruins the leader of Team Galactic Saturn, was getting ready to perform an ancient ritual. He smirked in amusement at the sight of Team Rocket cowerering in the doorway thanks to Bronzor Confuse Ray keeping them paralyzed. "I'm actually glad that you're here to witness this moment. Few humans have the intellectual knowledge to comprehend the power that is housed inside here. The treasure here will bring me one step closer to ruling time/space and the universe for all time. Now to get down to business, put the first plate in now!"

"Slate Plate in!"

"Iron Plate in!"

"Draco Plate completes the triad. At last after years of searching the cube is finally mine! This brings us one step closer to the Spear Pillar!"

"Boss we have company!" the female grunt shouted as several Unown appeared in the air. They circled the group angry to be awakened. When they spied the cube in Saturn's hands they moved in for the kill firing Psybeams.

"This won't do at all. Bronzor use Confuse Ray please. There while those bewildered legendaries attack that pathetic Team Rocket we shall be on our way. Come," Saturn, commanded his grunts as they headed to the top of the pyramid to await pickup.

The gang was just a few feet from the temple taking about ways to get Pokemon to learn new moves. "Well they're two reasons for Ember and Vanessa's surprise moves. They're sisters for one and help each other learn and for a while they weren't sure what they wanted to grow up to be. It's the same thing no matter what Pokemon your talking about."

"Yeah Aipom just learned Double Hit because she was trying to perfect her Focus Punch attack. I'm hoping that means she'll evolve soon!"

"That would be great if it did Dawn. I wish Turtwig could learn that Energy Ball move. It would really help us in our battle to get our third badge. Hey Kenny you be up to showing us later?"

"I'd be happy to Ash. I mean how often does the Heart of our world ask someone else for help?"

"Not nearly enough. Hey what's going with our medallions? Why are they beeping like that?"

"It's a priority one distress signal! Legendary Pokemon in trouble! Come on double team now!" Trina shouted transforming into her fighting clothes while the others pulled shirts off revealing their robes underneath. Quick as a flash the gang came skidding to halt just outside the temple that was starting to distort and turn into a M.C. Escher painting.

"This is worse then I thought. We need to initiate a lockdown until we know the extent of the trouble. Tap your medallions twice and picture a dome over the entire temple!" Trina commanded the Guardians while Kenny just stood by helplessly. Doing as they were told a gold light shot out of each medallion and merged together in a giant sphere. The sphere shot several feet into the before bursting apart creating a barrier keeping everyone including Team Galactic inside.

"Drat sir! The helicopter can't penetrate this defense!" the female grunt snapped.

"We should probe the shield and find a weak point. The sooner we get out the sooner we can return to base!" The male grunt suggested already moving towards the stairs when Saturn stopped him. "Sir? We should really be going."

"Not just yet. I'm very curious as to what caused this barrier to go up in the first place. Not to mention if either of you two idiots bother to check your equipment you noticed their was tremendous spike of energy a few seconds ago, energy that could be used to control time and space. I suggest we head back inside and learn what we can about those kids down there shall we?" Saturn ordered calmly strolling back into the mad house.

The kids had made it inside and right now were doing their best to calm down the Unown, but were having little luck. Trina was reluctant to fight and wasn't putting her whole heart into it. "Its blasphemy! A Guardian is never suppose to fight a Legendary unless it's an emergency such as they loss their minds! The Legendary Council will have my head if I so much as scratch one them!"

"I think this counts as a pretty big emergency! Something or someone messed with their heads pretty bad and now they can't tell which way is up literally!" Kenny shouted as he commanded Prinplup and Breloom to herd the Unown done one corridor and away from the rest of the group.

Suddenly out of the crazy stairways Team Rocket came running with the Unown straight behind them. "Twerps help us! They think we disturbed them, but we're victims of circumstances!" Jessie shouted as they raced across the ceiling. Suddenly gravity caught up with them and they started to fall!

"Happiney, Crogunk, and Sudawoodo catch them!" Brock ordered. As soon as he saw that everyone was okay he used a Mantis Kick to bring part of the wall down blocking any further entries by the Unown. "So we're supposed to believe you three had nothing to do with this?"

"It wasn't us honest!"

"It was those creeps who commissioned us to steal the Adminent Orb honestly!"

"Brock worry about it later! We have to try and defeat them now! Piplup Whirlpool, Buneray Dizzy Punch, Pachrishu Spark, Aipom Double Hit go!" Dawn cried out as she spun around releasing spheres of Auara Beam and Solar Beam.

Her Pokemon did exactly as they were told blocking several energy beams and freeing a few Unown from their confusion. Unfortunately to many escaped and that caused those free to return to a confuse state. A huge group was heading straight for Dawn. "Help me!"

"No you don't!" Aipom shouted as she struck hard and fast with a devastating Double Hit. Leaping backwards into the air she felt a surge of energy go through her. Her body underwent a quick metamorphous as she emerged as Ampipom. "Alright its about time! Hey boys want to help me clean up some Legendaries?" Ampipom asked releasing a double Swift attack.

"Save some for us!" Staravia said going into a beautiful Aerial Ace.

"I've been itching for a good fight all day!" Buiezel cried whipping out a Sonic Boom.

"Hope you like your Unown extra crispy!" Chimchar muffled through his Flamethrower.

"No time like the present to try a new move!" Turtwig stated as he tried summoning power for an Energy Ball.

"Maybe I should stick with what works for me!" Pikachu said as he fired a Thunderbolt attack.

All the attacks dance through the air until they converged into one beautiful attack. For several seconds everyone watching was in awe as the move struck home. The Unown screeched in pain and their eye color flickered back and forth between white and red.

Without warning all the Unown struck back at once with a powerful Psychic attack. The energy output was off the charts and it had enough force to send both the humans and the Pokemon crashing through five walls. As they struggled to recover the Unown started to spell a word.

"Oh no its their special attack! If they spell out the name of Pokemon they can summon it to serve them! Ash, you have to use your empathy now!"

"But what am I suppose to do?"

"Trust your feelings and you'll now what to do!"

Ash struggled to his feet and dragged himself over towards the legendaries. They weren't happy and tried to blast them, but their moves just passed through him as if he wasn't there. As soon as he was in front of them he locked eyes with them and reached out telepathically to touch their minds.

_"Peace, My friends and I mean you no harm."_

_"Lies! You attack us, steal from us, and then threatened our existence! All we sense from you is lies!"_

_"Then your not sensing the truth! I know your in pain and your confused. Someone hurt you, but it wasn't us! We are trying to help you. Let me show you, let me share with you're my thoughts and feelings and you do the same in return."_

_"Why should we? This could be a trick to steal more from us!"_

_"You have to trust me I'm leaving myself at your mercy. Examine my thoughts I will not resist. I am the Heart of this world and would never let any harm come to its legendaries."_

_The Unown started jabbering amongst themselves. Finally they came to consensuses and did what they were asked. They felt Ash's comfort and love and saw the truth. At the same time Ash learned what had happened and vowed to correct this mistake. _

_"Thank you young Guardian Heart. We promise in the future to be more careful. Your friends and you are free to go. We shall meet again."_

_"I look forward to it," Ash said before breaking the connection._ He fainted to the ground and didn't wake up until an hour later outside. "Did it work?"

"I don't know what you channeled to them, but the attack stopped and the damage has been repaired. The Unown have gone back to sleep. I was going to send a report to Eve after you debrief me on what you learned."

"Can it wait until after dinner? I'm starving!"

"I think we all are. Come on let's head to the Pokemon Center for a big dinner."

"Yeah and I can teach you more about Energy Ball."

"Nurse Joy here I come!" The four friends and their Pokemon laughed as they marched into sunset unaware of the cold pair of eyes observing them.

"Interesting. We must research more about these Guardians and especially the Heart when we get back. Mark my words whatever powers that boy possess will soon belong to me," Saturn chuckled as he got into his helicopter and left.


	4. Captures and Berserkers

It was day after the gang had helped out in the café and they had decided to stop to have a picnic and contact the rest of the Guardians to see how they were doing. So while everyone polished their weapons and Wu Trina helped establish a connection with the other Guardians to check up on them. The first one they managed to contact was the traveling duo of Soladade and May.

"Hey you two how's the Contest circuit in Johto going? Win anymore ribbons yet?" Dawn asked nervously. After failing to once more make it pass the appeal round she was down and thinking about quitting the whole contest thing all together.

"Not yet I still only have three, but I'm hopeful. Johto League Contests are really forcing me to train harder. Just yesterday I lost in an appeal round with my new Glacion. Still I'm hopeful with Soladade assistance I know I can do better. Oh and I'm close to mastering Fire Bloom! Between that and my newly acquired warrior skills I'm going to be one tough coordinator."

"That whip of mine has come in handy a few times during training. It helped me capture a new Pokemon, a Snubble, just the other day. Still May and I had to pull of some impressive teamwork to help out some folks in trouble. A heard of Stantler nearly trampled some youngsters, but we managed to put a stop to it. We're revered as local heroes. Well we have to go hope to contact you soon bye!"

"Nice to know they are okay. So who should we contact next?" Brock asked.

"Let's contact Max and Casey. Let's see how they are doing," Ash suggested. So they did and it turned out everything was fine. Casey had already won the Balance Badge and helped Max and his dad. The two of them were going to be starting their journey together in a little while.

The message was pretty much the same with everyone they contacted. Tracey had helped out with some of the Orange Islands residents while Gary had used his powers to stop poachers. Zoey was happily training her Pokemon for the next big contest and Paul was still working on redeeming himself. Even Misty had found a way to use her powers to help in her gym battles. All in all everyone was doing their best to master their powers and improve their martial arts so they could help out wherever they go.

"Its good to know that everyone else is doing okay. I'm glad to see that our responsibilities don't interfere with our dreams so much. Still I wonder why we've seen more action then the others do you know?" Dawn asked as she finished polishing her bow.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence and sooner or later the others will be taking down bad guys and running errands for the Guardians. I'm just impressed by how far everyone's come since we last saw him or her. We've all really mastered our powers in such a short time," Brock commented.

"Speak for yourselves, I've barely got a hold on these Heart powers? I mean this new technique, telatransporting, is the hardest thing yet. I mean why do I need to know how to transport myself a few feet from where I am when full teleportation is going anywhere I want in the world is much more powerful."

"You know how you learned to ride a bike with training wheels first? It's the same thing with telatransporting. When you've mastered how to transport you a few feet you can try long distances. Now why don't we enjoy our picnic before something comes up?" Trina told him reaching for a bologna mustard sandwich. Just then her Poketch started beeping loudly and hologram of Officer Jenny appeared.

"This is an all police bulletin! The Pokemon Center has just been attacked and we're getting mixed reports. The intruders stole a mix of medical equipment, trainer data, and several Pokemon. Get here ASAP to help look for clues!" the hologram reported before disappearing.

"Guess our picnic has been cut short, come on we got to get to that Center and search for clues. Let's go!"

They arrived at the Pokemon Center about ten minutes later. It looked like a war zone had hit. A big gaping hole appeared on one of the walls and the furniture was overturned, the computer was sparking, and the doors to the medical bay had been ripped off their hinges. The police were searching for clues everywhere while Officer Jenny talked to Nurse Joy about what happened.

"Look its both Jenny and Joy! Oh I should waltz over there and offer my assistance to the two loveliest visions in the entire world! Ladies here comes Brock ah! Maybe not ugh," Brock moaned as he sank to the floor.

"Now is not the time to be chasing woman Brock. Why don't the rest of you get some answers and I'll see that he calms down okay," Crogunk said, as he dragged Brock away.

"Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, what happened here?" Dawn asked politely. Her eyes darted across the room trying to figure out what happened here.

"Its just terrible, the Pokemon Center was robbed! I was helping a brother and sister team register when they used their Beautifly and Marchoke to attack me! While Chansey was busy trying to protect me the girl hacked into the computer and the boy threw a smoke bomb to confuse everyone. That's when things got strange," Nurse Joy began, clearly shaken by her ordeal.

"What do you mean by strange?" Ash asked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Trina scanning a gray feather. She was frowning and looked upset about something.

"You see after the boy threw the smoke bomb five strangers entered and stole some of the Pokemon that were recuperating. What's strange was that they also stole a lot of surgical equipment and even some of the machines. What's even stranger is eyewitnesses claim the thieves were part Pokemon. My men and I can't figure it out. This just doesn't make sense," Officer Jenny told them.

"That is strange stealing the medical equipment and hacking the computer. Still half human half Pokemon thieves that is impossible! Maybe the smoke caused people to hallucinate," Brock stated as he joined the group. Officer Jenny nodded her head in agreement and was about to say something when Trina interrupted.

"Maybe they were and maybe they weren't. What's important is to get the stuff and Pokemon back as soon as possible. Officer Jenny, could we please borrow your motorcycle? I think I might be know who the thieves are and if they're who I think they are it would be better if we handle them," she said. Before Jenny could protest Trina flashed her medallion and Jenny instantly agreed to it.

During the ride Trina refused to speak about what was bothering her. All she told them was to prepare to fight and have their weapons ready. Finally she parked the motorcycle near a clearing. Pulling out a bolo from her pack they crept foreword and parted some bushes spying two of the thieves.

It was the brother and sister team. They had short black hair and blue eyes and looked no older then eleven. They were wearing identical green shorts and shirts. Stitched on their should was a strange symbol. A circle with a half human half Pokemon face with the letters EB behind it. Surrounding them was the stolen equipment and the Pokemon. The siblings were arguing about something.

"So we found the thieves! Any suggestions?" Ash whispered.

"Hit them hard and fast. We have to recover the stuff quickly and keep a look out. There are five more out there somewhere," Trina replied.

"All I'm saying Jory is you could've helped me hack the computer instead of terrorizing Nurse Joy! Do you want us to fail this evaluation?" the girl yelled waving around the disk of stolen data.

"Your one to talk Rachel! You were supposed to have set up our getaway! The adults aren't going be pleased! Now help me with scanning these Pokemon to see if they're any good," Jory snarled whipping out a silvery hand held computer. A little window screen popped out the side and the two trainers began a scan of the Pokemon.

"Hey what do you kids think your doing? Those Pokemon and that equipment don't belong to you! Give it back at once!" Ash called out. The four of warriors had their weapons and Wu clipped to them ready to fight.

"Who do you think you are to tell us what to do?" Rachel snarled.

"We better get rid of them before the others get back or we're in trouble! Marchoke go and use Brick Break!" Jory yelled while Rachel sent her Beautifly out to use Silver Wind.

The four of teens screamed and tried to stand their ground. Dawn forced her hand to her waist and threw a Pokeball into the air. It burst open revealing Ampipom. "Ampipom use Swift!"

"As you wish," Ampipom shouted swishing her twin tails. The two swifts merged together forming a temporary shield blocking the Silver Wind and Brick Break. She smirked happily. "Anything else?"

"Use Double Hit on Beautifly!"

Ampipom burst through the Swift Shield and struck hard and fast smacking Beautifly hard and fast. The little Pokemon didn't know what hit her and soon crumbled to the ground. Rachel let out a cry of anguish of seeing her Pokemon down.

Marchoke noted his down partner and came after them once again with Brick Break, but Brock was already on it with Crogunk. Crogunk used his own Brick Break to block the attack. Then wrapping both arms around Marchoke he used Poison Secretion to render him unconscious.

Jory face burned with anger as he recalled his Pokemon. His eyes locked onto Ash and he spoke in a harsh whisper, "Nobody, especially a normal, is going to stop us!" With that he launched a perfect kung fu strike.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder so he could block the attack. As Jory tried to reach over to punch his face Ash grabbed his wrist and twisted. While Jory was in pain he quickly tripped him up and then he whipped his arms behind him pinning him to the ground. After making sure Jory was disabled he let the guy go and backed up to see how Trina was handling Rachel.

Rachel was using Tai Chi movements to try and hurt her. Unfortunately Trina was a master in at least six different styles of fighting. It was easy for her to counter Rachel and soon the girl was crying on the ground nursing a twisted wrist. Not giving her time to recover Trina grabbed the girl by the collar and started issuing orders.

"Check to see if everything here and relieve them of any equipment. Now tell me Rachel where are the rest of your party? Where are the ahh!" Trina screamed as something dropped down from the sky and raked her shoulders forcing her to drop Rachel.

The little girl crawled away smiling towards her brother. They were smirking and laughing. "Now you're going to get it! You're no match for our superiors!"

Perching on some tree branches were two teen girls, but they didn't look like normal teen girls. The first girl had silver hair and eyes and was wearing a silver body suit. However she wasn't completely human. Her feet ended in talons and silver steel feathers covered her ankles up to her knees. Her chest was incased in a steel feathery plate and her arms had steel wings attached to them and she had a crest on top of her head along with a tail. She was half human half Skarmry.

The other girl was also part bird Pokemon. While she had green eyes and wore a light brown body suit certain parts of her resembled a Pidgot. The top feathers had replaced her hair and she had a beak for a mouth. She also had wing arms and feathers sticking out from her body along with a tail, but her feet were entirely Pokemon.

A rumbling from below caused the quartet to fall on their butts. As they climbed back to their feet two more strange hybrids appeared. A boy who was half Golduck was smirking at them. The top part of his head, his elbows down and knees down, and a tail made up his Pokemon parts.

The other boy was part Golem having rock plates all over his body and his arms and legs had been replaced. He was smirking as well and sizing them up. "Well it looks like our trainees stumbled across some trainers and not just any trainers, but Guardians as well. I say we take care of them."

"Your right Grant let's teach them a lesson. Fury and I will take care of the girls while you and Godric take the boys. Rachel, Jory protect the loot. Let's go!" Harpy shouted as she stretched her silver wings and took to the air and snatching up Trina with her talons and soaring into the air.

Fury flew after Dawn who dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way. She took off running among the trees hoping that would slow down Fury, but the hybrid was still gaining. A Powerful Aerial Ace smacked her in the back sending her sprawling. "Pathetic Guardian, have you had your graduation ceremony? If you did you failed ha ha!" she laughed as she hovered in the air.

"At least I didn't have a makeover from hell! Wudai Solarbeam Light!" Dawn cried out clipping the girl's wing and causing her to falter in the air. Pulling on her Wu she aimed her bow at Fury. "Mesprit Clasp, Apollo Bow Light!" The arrow shaft changed into snares grounding her attacker. "Peck all you want your not getting out!"

Up in the air Trina was struggling to free herself from Harpy's talons. The sharp talons kept digging themselves into her shoulders hurting her. She tried reaching behind her to grab something from her pack, but Harpy tossed her into the air and hit her with Steel Wing before grabbing her again.

"I thought you were the best Guardian guard there was! You can't even stop me!"

"That's what you think! Now if you excuse me I have to get back to my charge!" Trina growled as she tossed her bolo up and trapping Harpy. The two of them plunged to the ground, but Trina shot out a grappling line anchoring them to a tree before they hit the ground. "Stay here and contemplate your existence. I have to go save the Heart from your friends!"

Brock was trying his best to balance on top of Grant while he used his Roll Out attack. When Grant unexpectedly uncurled he fell flat on his face. Before he could regain his footing Grant used Seismic Toss hurling him into the air and right back into the ground. "If you're a Guardian then prove it to me!"

"Don't worry I will! If your part Golem then you have the same weakness they have so take that!" Brock shouted as he pinched the arms hard causing Grant to scream and his knees to buckle. "Good thing I'm a breeder now let me show you my true power. Groundon Sheath, Gaia Club Earth!" Grant had two seconds to analyze his situation before he was partially buried underneath a ton of earth.

Godric had to admit the kid was good. He had managed to avoid his Scratch attack and held off his Water Pulse attack with Shockwave. There was something special about this kid and he had to discover what it was for the leader of the group. "Not bad kid really, but I doubt you can stop my Hyperbeam attack!"

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle now!" Ash instructed hoping the energy could stop the Hyperbeam. It worked for a few minutes, but the force of the Hyperbeam was to strong and sent it straight at Ash. Seconds before it hit he blinked and telatransported himself away.

"What the? He's no ordinary warrior guardian! Where did he go?' Godric wondered, as he scanned everywhere, but not looking behind him where Ash had materialized. Instead his attention was focused on a newly arrived Trina who gave Ash the distraction he needed to use his Raigu Gauntlet and Raidon Shrukien putting an end to Godric.

"Are you okay Ash? They didn't hurt you did they?" Trina demanded as Dawn and Brock arrived. They pointed out her injured shoulder, but she ignored it. "We have to call for help now before anything else goes wrong."

The second she said that something using Extreme Speed burst out of the forest and tossed something similar to a Pokeball at them. The four humans plus Pikachu found themselves handcuffed, bound, and gagged. As they struggled to free themselves their captive appeared in front of them.

She was about eighteen and wearing a red and white body suit. She had normal feet except for small white claws and white and red fur covering her thighs. From her elbow down she had Zangoose arms and a long luxuries tail twitched playfully behind her. Red and white fur mixed with her hair and she had golden eyes and fangs along with Zangoose ears. She was very lovely and deadly. When she spoke it was with a melodious voice.

"Hello Trina its good to see you again. It's been what two years since our last encounter? I'm surprised to see you outside sanctuary and with warrior guardians no less. They haven't been seen in decades. Was this a sympathy thing since your parents are gone?"

Trina had managed to bite her gag in half and glared angrily at the girl. "Don't you dare talk about my parents, Miyo Darwin, when yours are the leaders of your crazy group. I suppose you finally mastered Zarah moves after being joined with her. Why don't you let us go and return this stuff so we can pretend this never happened."

"Wish I could, but that's not how we work. I think we'll take you and your group with us for a full detailed work up? Your little black haired friend especially intrigues me. He looks delicious. Load up and move out!" Miyo ordered and within minutes they were all stuffed in the back of a truck wondering where they were going.

Twenty minutes later the truck passed through a hologram of a hill and entered an underground complex. What they saw shocked them to say the least. Everywhere they looked there were hundreds of half human half Pokemon hybrids along with regular humans. The facility also had dozens of training areas, classrooms, sleeping quarters not to mention a large medical bay. It was staggering to see how huge place like this had been undiscovered for some time.

The minute the truck stopped everyone disembarked and Miyo started issuing out orders. "Rachel and Jory, I want you to deliver your data to Central Command and report to your instructor for castigation. Grant start unloading the equipment and deliver it to the Medical Bay. Fury, take the Pokemon also to the Medical Bay for a full medical workup. Godric, why don't you take Trina and her friends except the raven haired one to the Brig? I want you to give them a full work up and study those weapons and Wu of theirs. Harpy, after you give the raven boy a workup place him in my chambers for a little fun okay? I'll be there shortly alright?"

"Don't worry Miyo he's not going anywhere. Come on kid your going to get the VIP treatment," Harpy cackled as she dragged a struggling Ash away from his friends.

Trina and the others fought to get back to Ash, but Godric and his friends proved to strong. They couldn't even stop them from poking and prodding them or taking their blood. After being scanned by those triscanners they were shoved into a large metal brig with a sizzling blue force field in the door. Their restraints had been removed and they glared angrily at Godric as he taunted them with their packs.

"How long are you going to keep us in here?" Brock demanded angrily.

"Yeah you can't keep us locked up forever! We want our Pokemon and stuff back!" Dawn hollered, as she pounded futilely against the force field.

"Where is Ash? Tell me now or I'll," Trina started to say when Godric interrupted her.

"You'll do what exactly Guardian? As long as you're contained in the Brig with the field damper on you can't use your Poketches or your powers to escape. I conserve your strength because in a few hours the interrogation begins. So take a nap while I study your stuff," Godric said as he turned and left the group alone.

"We got to get out of here before something happens to Ash or the Pokemon. Start searching for a weak spot to exploit," Trina commanded, but neither Dawn nor Brock moved. They wanted answers and they wanted them now.

"We're not doing anything until you tell us what the heck is going on here! Who are these people? What do they want with us and what are they going to do to our Pokemon?" Brock barked.

"Not to mention what's going to happen to Ash. That Miyo isn't going to hurt him is she?" Dawn asked, concern written all over her face.

"They're called the Evolutionist Berserkers and they were once part of the Guardians. But about four hundred years ago they became a splinter group and after a civil war they broke off all ties with us to form their own society. A society that believes human/Pokemon hybrids are the only chance for the future."

"Maybe you should start at the beginning and work your way to the present."

"Gladly Brock. Four hundred years ago a terrible plague struck all the regions affecting both humans and Pokemon. Travel was forbidden and contact with wildlife was halted. Still nothing stopped the plague, as it seemed to have the ability to jump from human to Pokemon and back. It seemed like the world was doomed."

"The Guardians were working overtime trying to use our crystal/elemental technology to find a cure, but medicine back then wasn't as advanced. One doctor, a Debbie Hemlock, was working overtime to find a cure. Her approach was different because instead of using medicines she was attempting to change our blood to fight the plague. Using the tech left behind by the Ancients she finally managed to merge a human antibody with a Pokemon antibody creating a hybrid that could fight off the plague. She tested it thoroughly on herself and her abiou. She took her results to the Council hoping they would allow her to create more antibodies and distribute it to the regions, but was denied on the grounds it was unethical. Eventually a cure was found and distributed via migrating Pokemon and Dr. Hemlock's solution was forgotten."

"But Hemlock didn't forget the insult and was determined to get back at the Council for denying her the recognition she deserved. She started gathering followers who also believed that the only way to survive another plague was to merge with their abious. They started performing some questionable experiments and practicing weird beliefs. The Council asked them to stop, but they wouldn't. After a ten year civil war they were banished from Sanctuary and they formed their own group dedicated to their cause."

"If you ask me their cause is messed up. I mean how do they even think about doing something like this to themselves or the Pokemon?" Brock asked.

"Why haven't you stopped them? I mean it's obvious you kept an eye on them so why not stop them?" Dawn questioned.

"Because they've revolutionized medical technology that could save thousands of lives. Over the past four hundred years they've refined medical technology so that all they have to do is scan you with a triscanner and they have your full medical history. They can transplant or transfuse any type of Pokemon body part or blood with another. They can even give human body parts to Pokemon like a year ago we saw a blind Mr. Mime receive human eyes. Their prosthetics are so good you can't tell their fake. They also experiment to create Pokemon hybrids and if their in pain they humanly euthanasia them. Despite what their teachings are you can't deny the good that's come out of their medical research."

"Their entire lives from the moment they are born are to prove they have what it takes to survive the transformation. They are paired up with an abiou and put through a series of tests to make them the strongest, smartest, and most powerful beings. If both meet the requirements they are allowed to undergo the transformation process where the Pokemon willingly give their lives and allow their body parts to merge with their human. The procedure takes place usually after puberty occurs. Still there's always a chance they'll reject the parts and die. Those who survive are revered and honored like no other."

"Talk about the pressure to succeed. Just think of what failure means in this place," Dawn whispered.

"Yeah, those kids Jory and Rachel, must have been trying to pass a test when we caught them. Still that doesn't explain what they want with Ash or us. Trina, what happens if you don't meet the requirements?" Brock asked, trying to figure out the puzzle.

"For those who don't pass there are still plenty of jobs around. They are recon experts when it comes to blending in with normal humans and selling/stealing supplies. One of their jobs is to gather data about possible trainers and Pokemon to recruit. Still most perform the role of surrogates and nannies. You see the big problem with the transformation is they can't reproduce afterwards. Pokemon lay eggs and humans give life birth and their scientists have yet to find a solution. So before the procedure they freeze the sperm/eggs and later implant them in someone else. My guess is they're going to try and make us one of them, but I really think their more interested in Ash. Being the Heart of our world means he has the power to help them finally overcome this last obstacle. Although I doubt that's the only thing on Miyo's mind."

"Yeah Miyo was giving Ash strange looks and then she put him in her chambers. What's up with that?"

"Well Brock its simple really. Just because your transformed doesn't mean normal bodily changes don't occur. I could tell by looking at Miyo she's in heat and is emitting large amounts of pheromones. My guess is she wants to mate with Ash before making him help her."

"Even I don't want a girlfriend like that! We have to get out of here before they turn us into monsters or force us to be sex slaves!"

"But how? Our powers don't work and our weapons are down the hall. Trina, what are you doing with your jewelry?"

"Those triscanners don't pick up anything. I stored the ingredients to my explosives in my jewelry. Give me half an hour and will be blowing this joint sky high. I just hope Ash can last that long."

At the moment Ash was hurling electric attacks at the door trying to bust out. After they had did his work up they locked him in some luxury compartments and he wasn't waiting around for Miyo to come to him, not after reading the history of the EBs. That he found on her computer. "I got to get out of here and rescue everyone. Got to try telatransporting come on transport oh what's wrong with me!"

The door opened and Ash stepped back blushing furiously as Miyo entered. She had changed from her body suit into a see through crimson wrap with white shorts underneath. She also wore a see through crimson halter with a white bra underneath. She stared at him with eyes of a predator and purred. "I hope you don't mind my delay I needed to change into something comfortable. Now why don't we get down to some serious business?"

Ash stopped blushing and drew back his fist. Without thinking about it he sent a powerful Thunder Punch at Miyo. The girl grinned and used Crush Claw to deflect the attack. Instead of being angry she looked even more impressed. "I read your profile before coming. I was most impressed. Top sixteen in Kanto, number one in the Orange Islands, Eighth in Johto, Fourth in Hoenn, Battle Frontier Champion. Impressive record made more impressive by the fact you're the Guardian of Lightning and the Heart of our world. Why don't we dance a little?" she asked as she lunged for him.

Ash ducked out the way grabbing a lamb and hurtling it at her. Miyo used Slash to slice it in half. She chased after him through the living room only to end up dodging thrown vases or use Fury Swipes to tear up furniture. The two ended up in the kitchen and Ash struck hard and fast with his martial arts. The two ended up destroying the table and scuffing up the countertops. When she cornered him in the bathroom he used Charge Beam to blow her into the closet. He made a dash for the door, but she tackled him into the bedroom.

The two teens wrestled all over the room clawing and kicking one another. They shouted insults at one another. Finally she flipped him onto the bed and pinned him underneath her. Ash struggled to push her off, but stopped the second he touched her breast scared by what he had just done. But Miyo was ecstatic about the touch and began stroking him.

"That's right don't be shy, listen to your instincts. Surrender your inhibitions and pleasure me please," she whispered seductively. Unknown to Ash Miyo began emitting her pheromones. At such a close range Ash mind went primal. He began caressing her curves hugging her to his body. She purred happily wrapping her tail around his legs. She bit him on the neck giving him a hickey and causing him to moan in pleasure. Quickly she pressed her lips to his and he responded by sticking his tongue down her throat. They continue to make out without actually having sex for several minutes. When Miyo brought her claws down to his chest to scratch him her claws touched the chain holding the Killforma. Instantly the charm sent a wave of hot energy burning her and causing her to screech. As she scooted to the edge of the bed Ash came to his senses.

"Oh my God, please don't tell me I was having sex with an older woman. Oh I'm going to hurl," Ash said retching over the side of the bed.

"Are you done, because I may like younger men, but I wouldn't force you to have sex with me. This was just a release for all the sexual tension I've been feeling. Now that I have your attention I hope you'll be more receptive to what I have to offer to you Ash."

"If what your offering is to turn me into some kind of monster I'll pass! I don't understand how you could do this to yourself? Didn't you care about your Pokemon at all?"

"Zarah and I worked our entire lives for this Ash. It's the greatest honor there is. You think I am a monster do you? Are you saying that I'm not attractive, that you don't want me?"

"No! Yes! I mean you are beautiful, but I don't think you needed to sacrifice your abiou to gain your powers. Why couldn't you do what the Guardians do?"

"What pick life partners and live our lives out with them. The sad fact of it is Ash that with a few exceptions Pokemon don't live as long as humans. When they die most of the humans die with them and those who don't are left with what? A few memories that fade in time that's what! By merging us together Zarah is immortalized inside me. Oh Ash just think of the possibilities if you and Pikachu became one! You both are strong enough to survive the transformation and afterwards you could rule by my side. I am the princess of this court and you as my prince could use your powers to help my people overcome our final hurtle. At last the transformed could know what its like to be parents and we could finally prove ourselves to the Legendaries. Please Ash say yes, say yes to joining me!" Miyo pleaded, she pressed herself up against him flashing him a dazzling smile. Coyly she traced his body with her claws waiting for a response.

"Miyo, I think you're a good person and I bet you were an awesome trainer. It shows by how well you've mastered your moves. I think we can be friends, but I can't do what you're asking of me. I won't do that to Pikachu even if immortalized him. Please don't ask me to use my powers to cause more pain," Ash pleaded, his has unconsciously playing with her hair.

Miyo glared at him angrily for a second, before smiling. "So there's nothing I can do to change your mind? Oh well I guess its time for Plan B," she said pressing a button her nightstand. Instantly a glittering powder blew through the vents filling the room. Ash started coughing and he looked at Miyo for an explanation. "Its Sleep Powder mixed with some Stun Spore. Normally I would never transform someone against his or her will, but I can't pass up the chance to make the Heart one of us. You'll forgive me after you wake up transformed."

Ash struggled to stay awake. He tried to send a telepathic cry for help, but fell unconscious before he could complete a thought. Miyo kissed him gently on the forehead before calling in some orderlies. "Take him to the surgical bay and prep him for surgery along with his Pikachu. Start the interrogation of his friends immediately. I'll join you once I've changed," She instructed them. The orderlies loaded Ash onto a gurney and wheeled him away not noticing the Killforma charm pulsating.

In the Brig Trina was just about finished with her bombs when she felt a telepathic message flash through her brain. "Ash is in trouble! We're busting out now! Remember the plan and don't stop for anything. Get back!" she shouted placing the explosive next to the door. Two seconds later the explosion ripped apart the doorway disabling the force field and sending a cloud of chocking smoke down the hallway.

Godric used his Mist to evaporate the smoke. He never knew what hit him as both Trina and Brock punched his lights out. Dawn shot a connector wire into the main computer uploading the data they needed while sending out a virus to erase any information the Evolutionist Berserks had obtained recently. "It's done! The Pokemon and equipment are in the Quarantine Ward, while Ash is being prepped for surgery!"

"Get the Pokemon and the equipment and be ready to book! I'm going after Ash! Don't dawdle!" Trina shouted as she took off running as fast as she could.

Meanwhile in the Surgical Bay Dr. Hemlock's decedent a part Alakazam was prepping for surgery while Miyo watched from the observation deck. She noted with some amusement Ash's Pikachu was putting up an impressive struggle, but it was futile as the nurse used her Sing technique to put him to sleep. "Soon, all our dreams will come true. Nothing can ruin this moment." The alarm going off was enough to ruin the moment and stopped the surgery. "What the hell is going on? Fury, report!"

"The prisoners have escaped! They've already caused considerable damage and Brock and Dawn have taken over Quarantine!" Fury replied over the video monitor.

"Where the f is Trina!" A bouquet of Magical Leaf told her exactly where Trina was. She turned and delivered a powerful X Cross at her rival who merely blocked it. The two combated each other for several minutes. "What are you hoping to accomplish except tiring yourself? You can't win!"

"If I were you I'd be more worried about evacuating everyone from this facility. In my run to get here I distributed enough explosives to send this place sky high! Its set to go off in exactly three minutes and thirty seconds so I get moving!"

"This isn't over Trina! One day the Heart will belong to me and then you'll pay. All personal code 911! Get to the escape hatches now!" Miyo shouted before vanishing.

Trina didn't waste anytime, but charged straight through the glass landing gracefully in the surgical bay. Ignoring her many cuts she rushed over to the closet patient who was Pikachu. "Wake up Pikachu! Come on wake up!"

"I'm up! Where are those crazy doctors? Hey what's with the alarm?"

"No time to explain! Shock Ash now!" Pikachu did was he was told shocking Ash up. The second he was up Trina dragged him to the others who had recover all their Pokemon, the ones who had been stolen, and the equipment. "We need to get out of here! This place is going to blow in less then a minute!"

"All the entrances are blocked!"

"The escape pods are gone too! We're doomed there's no way out!"

"Ash, I need you transport us out of here now!"

"But I only telatransported once and that was fear response! I don't think I can take everyone and everything with me!"

"You have to try we only have thirty seconds!"

Ash focused his thoughts summoning as much power as he could. The energy built up around the group crackling. The entire place was falling apart around them, but he ignored it. With five seconds to spare he transported the group away in a swirl of blue lights.

Five miles away in the clearing Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and the police along with several trainers surveyed the scene trying to figure out what had happened. Suddenly an explosion was seen and heard and the ground trembled for a full two minutes. Once things died down Ash and the co reappeared none the worse for the way.

Much later after everything had been sorted, their statement given, and a check up the group was getting ready for bed when Officer Jenny appeared. She told them someone had left something for them at the front desk. It was a holo emitter and the message was chilling.

Miyo's face appeared for all to see and she was smiling. "Most impresses warrior Guardians. I won't underestimate you again in the future. Your brilliant escape and your victory in the destruction of one of our bases have made you equals in my eyes and I respect you more. Even you Trina showed some clever wit with hiding those explosives. It won't work next time. Ash, I never had any attentions of joining you forcefully to Pikachu. I wanted to see if you could stop me and you did. You are worthy to be my mate. Next time we shall finish our little game. Until then I bid you goodbye."


	5. Peace and Stories

The group found themselves in small town just about a day away from Veilstone City. After dealing with Pachrishu's little mishap with Hippomass they had come to this town for some R&R only to discover a crises going on. The town was up in arms against several Pokemon who were causing trouble. They had wanted to exterminate the problem, but Trina had convinced them that with the help of the four Guardians a peaceful solution could be found.

It was three days into negations and things were moving slowly along. Ash and his friends never knew coming up with solutions to problems like habitat loss, protection for property, and preserving crops could be so hard. They thanked the stars that they had Trina along to help them out with this particular Guardian duty.

"So Mayor if your willing to build the giant aviary in the middle of your town furnished with natural wildlife, the bird Pokemon will stop roosting on your buildings so the roofs won't cave in. It's the perfect solution really. The birds get a brand new home and people can keep their properties," Trina stated, as she showed him some designs she had come up with.

"We also think that if you set aside some land for the bug types to feed on they won't go about destroying your crops. They could even help pollinate your food if you trained them to," Brock pointed out. He was desperate to save the Pokemon.

"Your recent expansions of your town has left several of the Pokemon without proper habitats. If you rebuild their home they won't try moving into your place," Dawn said hopefully.

"You could even transplant some of the extra Pokemon to other nearby habitats. If you do it right things will work out just fine. We'd be happy to help you and your citizens with the work. You don't need to harm the Pokemon to get your city back," Ash explained, he was determined that no blood be shed. There was a faint memory that kept tugging at the back of his mind, but he couldn't access it.

"Your plans do seem reasonable and it looks like everyone, both human and Pokemon, benefit from your solution. I'll get some people working on the aviary and fencing off some of the crops for the Pokemon, but you and your friends need to capture the Pokemon and release them in the proper areas by the end of the day. Do you think you could do that?" the mayor asked pointly. He was up to his ears with complaints from his citizens and he needed to take action.

"Believe me sir, the Guardians were formed for this purpose. By working together we can do just about anything. Team let's get going and fix this situation. Everyone appear," Trina shouted releasing her brood. The others did the same and were waiting for marching orders. "Okay everyone here's the mission. We have to help bring peace to this town. My brood you're going to round up the bug Pokemon and help set up the fence for their home okay?"

"Leafa!"

"Sudawoodo, Crogunk, Happiney, your going to help construct the aviary for the bird Pokemon. While your doing that I'll whip up some food for the hungry Pokemon so they have something to eat."

"Meanwhile my Pokemon and I will be transplanting trees and other essentials to make up for the loss of habitats. I'll even lend a hand to fixing up the homes around. My mom always said I was handy with hammer and nail. What are you going to do Ash?"

"I guess I'm going to be finding the Pokemon and convincing them what we've done is in their best interest. I'm sure I can do it with the help of my Pokemon. So what are we waiting for? We only got 12 hours let go!" Ash said running off with his Pokemon to do their duty.

The group worked hard all day. It was very exhausting setting up the new habitats, planting trees, and relocating the Pokemon. Still with the help of the town and everyone they managed to complete all their tasks by the deadline. The group decided to camp just outside of town and trek into Veilstone City the following day.

The group had just finished pitching camp and Brock was getting ready to serve dinner. "What a day! I haven't worked that hard in a long while. Ugh man I could really go for a Nurse Joy massaging my back."

"I have blisters on my blisters! I don't think I could move another step."

"Even the Pokemon are exhausted. I still can't believe that there are places where humans and Pokemon don't get along. It seems unnatural. The Pokemon I talked to were just as surprised that the humans didn't like them," Ash commented.

"Yeah, almost reminds of the time before the Guardians and the Legendary Council. Now that, would be a story to tell. But I'm sure that Eve told you the whole history of our world the first time you met isn't that right?" Trina asked. When everyone gave her a look of confusion she smiled and laughed. "What exactly did she tell you?"

"Well, she mentioned about the Ancients visiting and why Sanctuary was established. A few other things about the culture and lifestyle, but not the entire history," Pikachu admitted.

"If there's more to the story we'd like to hear it! Campfire stories are the best!" Staravia chirped.

"Yeah I've never heard anything about this Sanctuary you keep mentioning. Please tell me everything!" Gligar pleaded.

"Okay, I'll tell you the story, but first things first. Ember, Vanessa could you be a big help and retriever our eavesdroppers from the bush? I'm sure they would like to hear the story to."

"Vaporeon!" Vanessa fired a powerful Watergun into the bush.

"Flairion!" Ember fired a powerful Flamethrower. Both attacks hit their mark revealing a screaming trio of Team Rocket. They ran around for a while screaming before Esme used Dig to put out their fires.

"Eevee! Eve vee!" Esme smiled proudly and licked Meowth nose showing how proud she was for helping. Nuzzling Meowth she walked back towards Trina.

"That's right Esme dear they are silly. Look if you wanted to have something to eat and enjoy the story all you had to do was ask. In fact I was going to invite you to join us. This story concerns you and when it's told a truce between enemies is put into action."

"Listen here girl we don't do truce!" Jessie snarled.

"That's right! We're here to steal Pokemon not to hear some bedtime story!" James added.

"Besides how could anything concerning the Guardians affect the three of us? We're bad to the bone!" Meowth stated proudly.

"Glacion! Glace!" Glen barked at the trio. His twin and Jorgen also began barking at the trio angrily. This was a time of peace and these three were blatantly ignoring it.

"Hush, you three that's not polite. If those three want to ignore the peace let them," Piplup said.

"Yeah in the meantime let's have Trina sing us a story," Buneray began to sing.

"Sing me a rhyme!" Pachrishu continued.

"Sing to me all about once upon a time," Ampipom sang proudly.

"When I sing a story," Sudawoodo added.

"Or you sing a rhyme," Crogunk hummed.

"It's as if I heard it for the very first time!" Happiney finished. The kids laughed enjoying the song and even Team Rocket decided to sit down and listen to what Trina had to say.

Trina had removed her medallion and placed it in slot on a nearby post. The post glowed and opened up revealing something similar to a memory orb. As she brought the item back to the group she smiled at the sight of everyone eating smores and relaxing.

"I'm glad that you decided to join us. We're lucky we decided to stop here for the night otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get this little item. It's called a kinetic memory orb, which is a fancy way to say, that memory plays out like a movie around us. I'll narrate and feel free to ask questions when the story pauses. Now shall we begin?"

"Lets! I'm eager to learn more about our ancestors and the history of the Guardians," Ash admitted.

"Yeah this should be a lot of fun!" Dawn exclaimed.

"So, Trina start that movie up," Brock told her.

Trina nodded and squeezed the orb. It dissolved into thousands of gold dust particles. They swirled around the little group twinkling like stars. Suddenly they reformed into a four dimensional movie around the group. The scene was in the distant past showing several early civilizations fighting one another, but more importantly they were doing everything they could to get rid of the Pokemon.

"Early civilizations existed across all the regions. They were thriving and growing with each passing day. The only problem was that the early civilization knew nothing about sharing and peace. All they wanted to do was destroy one another and gain more power for themselves as you can see from looking at Pokelantice."

"I don't understand why they fighting. I mean some of these civilizations aren't even within the same region. Why would they attack one another?" Dawn questioned as she saw the people of Pokemopolize attacking settlers in a nearby village. Her eyes were drawn to the violence around her and something inside her was bursting to get out. "It's horrible the violence their committing."

"Most early civilizations were frightened of one another. Fear can lead to paranoia and destruction. They believed that they had no choice, but to strike first. Still the worse of it was the only thing that all humans could agree on was the complete genocide of all things Pokemon."

"Genocide! But I thought that Pokemon and humans got along fine in ancient times. I mean we've seen them protecting and helping them in the past. It doesn't make sense at all to kill them!" Brock exclaimed.

"Half true. Humans did use Pokemon to assist them, but it was more like slave labor. There was no friendship and most of the time they weren't treated very kindly. Is it any wonder that they rebelled and killed several humans? That one isolated incident spread like wildfire and soon humans and Pokemon were at each other's throats. Finally all Pokemon lived in the wild fearful of humans and the wars between other civilizations and Pokemon. It wasn't a good time for many years. I don't know what would have happened it there hadn't been some intervention from another world."

"Your talking about the Ancients aren't you? I mean they came through the Gateway and helped establish the Guardians? Even gave them technology and trained our warrior ancestors right? I mean that's what Eve told us and the memories of our ancestors agree with that."

"Again half right. Why don't you take a look at what happened next?" Trina asked as the movie changed around them. They found themselves in the hidden valley that belonged to the Guardians. They could see a small group of about fifty people in old style clothes trying to build a settlement. But that wasn't the weird part.

"Hey what's with all the twerp look alikes? It's mind boggling!" Jessie stated.

"There's no fighting here. Everything is so calm and peaceful," James murmured.

"You saps haven't even noticed that there's Pokemon here who actually get along with humans? What's up with that? I thought you said that humans and Pokemon hated each other," Meowth said confused.

"There is always an exception to the rule. The people you see here left their home regions to avoid the fighting and destruction between the humans and Pokemon. They were drawn to this hidden valley by an unknown force most likely the energy emitted from the Gateway. Here they set to work building their own society where peace and camaraderie reined supreme. If you'll listen in and watch all your questions will be answered."

The kids and their Pokemon turned their sites onto the small group, which consisted of families, friends, and quite a few Pokemon. It seemed that hidden valley was an idle place for them to grow up in. The cliff walls protected them from danger; there was plenty of fresh water and food, and plenty of resources to be used in constructing a home. In fact the bare foundation of what would become Sanctuary had just been laid.

It seemed like the Guardians were just starting to harvest some crops when the Gateway activated. The Guardians shielded their eyes and when they looked again there was a group of Ancients standing there with a dragon wrapped around one of their necks. The was some commotion and chaos for a little while, but soon the Ancients found themselves being tended to by a women who resembled Nurse Joy except her hair was kept in a bun and her eyes were lighter.

"I don' know how you got here, but I'm glad to see that the injuries you sustained in getting here weren't life threatening. My name is Joyous; I'm the healer in this valley. My friend, Jennifer will be back shortly to help you settle in. She's the keeper of the law here and she'll have many questions to ask you," Joyous said wrapping some plant leaves over one of the Ancients cuts. A Blissey handed her some clean linen to her to clean up the blood.

"We thank you for your hospitality. We'd be happy to answer any and all questions. We actually have a lot we want to share with you. It's one of the reasons we used the Gateway to come here."

"Does that mean you constructed this device? Are you from another world coming here to conquer? What are those things you brought with you? Why do we sense powers coming from you like our Pokemon friends? Only twelve others in this valley have that power? Talk!" Jennifer (who looked like Jenny except her hair was black and not blue) questioned them. She was determined to keep their home safe and she had a Growlithe next to her.

"Jennifer that's enough! Our guests don't deserved to be questioned like criminals at this time. They've just arrived and their hurt. You can question them later. For now go inform the group that our guests and their pet are welcomed to stay here as long as they like," Ashton, (who greatly resembled Ash except his hair was lighter and eyes darker) said as he and eleven other late teens entered the home. They all resembled their decedents except for small differences. It was truly astonishing how much of their DNA was influenced by these distant relatives.

"You have to forgive Jennifer suspicious nature. All of us came to this valley to escape the fighting and destruction going on back in our home regions. Ashton and his mother barely escaped with their lives from their village Palt along with Gerry and grandfather. They met up with Braxton and Aquata and traveled for months on the ocean to get from Kantoa to Sinnoah. Tristan had to alternate from hitching rides on Lapras and flying Pokemon to escape the Orange Fruit Islands. Myself, I ran from Old Bark to escape the games and met up with Lunadade as we made our way out of Johtoa. The twins Melinda and Markl came here from Hoenne with their family. Roxanne, Zarah, and Paulson are all from this region, but moved to the safety of the valley to avoid danger. We call ourselves the Guardians because we guard the ways of peace and want to keep our Pokemon friends safe from harm," Krista said petting her Munchlax. The little muncher purred affectionately and handed her some fruit. After accepting the fruit Munchlax sat down and now the Ancients noticed all the Pokemon and humans wore gold medallions on their necks.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help notice that medallion your wearing. Does it symbolize something of importance? What is it made out of?" One of the Ancients questioned. Suddenly cries started to echo across the hut. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine it's just our abious are hungry. That's what we call the Pokemon that we raise. We've been partners nearly their entire lives. We saved them from being killed and brought them here with us. This is the only place in the world you'll find humans and Pokemon getting along. Everywhere else their hunted down and killed because people fear them. But there's no reason to be afraid of you is there Dragonite?" Lunadade stated simply as she scratched her partners nose. Dragonite rubbed his head against her hand.

"As for the medallions there made out of gold and a special mineral my friend Onix discovered. The mineral can't be found anywhere else and has unique properties. One, which allows Pokemon speech to be translated into human. We call this mineral friendshipdite," Braxton explained.

"Why don't we take you on a tour of our home? We can discuss more about this exchange of knowledge and you can see how we live. I'm sure everyone would love to meet you and the Pokemon would love to show off their skills. My Tentacruel's can teach you how to swim if you need to learn," Aquata insisted earning her laughs.

The Ancients were led around and were impressed by what they saw. Although the Guardians were nowhere near as advanced as them they were starting to use some basic tech similar to theirs. From what they could see of the Sanctuary it looked like a wonderful place to live and it could really become something great given time.

Melinda and Markl with the help of their Blazeikan and Metagross were mining up precious metals and forming them into tools that could be used. As they watched the twins would imitate their movements in attempt to control their powers.

"I wish I had better control over these flames. I want to show the beauty and power of fire, but I don't want to destroy our home."

"Metal isn't a picnic either. It's only after Metagross finished evolving that I was able to imitate the more powerful metal moves."

"Evolving? In our world that's a gradual change over long periods of time. What does it mean here?" a female Ancient questioned.

"It simply means a stage of growing up here. We don't know what causes it. Some change naturally and others are influenced by outside sources. I've been observing these changes with Gerry and grandpa. We hope to learn more about these creatures. Maybe that will stop the persecution," Tristan said with his Spearow perched on his shoulder.

"That will be the day! The only way the outside world will change is if the villages become organized and break away from the kingdoms. How else is the message of peace supposed to be sent?" Gerry demanded, as he gave Septile a bath.

"Just because the outside world hasn't found peace yet isn't any reason to give up hope. It's always been our dream to spread our message and truly believe in that dream," Zarah stated. Her Glaile nodded affirmatively.

"Perhaps that is the reason the twelve of you have been gifted with an affinity to elemental chi. Your destiny could be to bring peace and prosperity to your world," an ancient suggested.

"Chi energy? You mean the elemental core inside the Pokemon that we seem to share. You've seen people like us in your world?" Roxanne asked skeptically. Her Espeon nudged her wondering why she was acting so strange.

"In our world they are known as the Dragon Warriors. They are the greatest warriors and peacekeepers alive. They know many types of martial arts and use their elemental powers responsibly. In times of great danger they done magical armor and carry their blessed weapons and Wu guards into battle. With the guards enhancing their powers and their weapons assisting them there is nothing they can't accomplish."

"You think that you could train us to be like them? If we were warriors no one could stop us from instigating our own rules. We could force peace on our world!" Paulson exclaimed excitedly. His Houndoom barked madly with him.

"Easy, Paulson we can't force peace on others. We'd be no better then the tyrants that exist now if we did. However your offer to train us sounds good. If you would teach us what we need to know to be wise warriors and share your technology with us, we'd share our secrets and ways with you," Ashton told the Ancients, as he calmly fed a Pichu a bottle.

The group gasped as the images around them started to speed up. Time was passing around them at an accelerated rate. Sanctuary was growing and changing and the outside world seemed to be getting worse.

"Wait a minute what's going on? Did the Ancients keep their word and train the warrior Guardians?" Staravia squawked.

"When did they build their weapons and Wu?" Turtwig asked.

"When did gym battles and contests start?" Buiezel demanded.

"What about the Heart? When did Ash's family become known as the one with the Heart powers?" Gligar chirped anxiously.

"Whoa calm down everyone. I'm sure that we'll learn everything that we need to know soon enough. Just sit down and enjoy your snacks okay?" Ash chided his Pokemon.

Trina smiled and laughed at their questions. After making sure her family had enough treats and Team Rocket was stealing the soda she continued speaking. "Three years passed and the Ancients kept their word. They trained the warrior Guardians until they mastered both their powers and martial arts. Their dragon friend did the same with the Pokemon helping them grow and learn."

"During this time the population of Sanctuary grew as more people tried to escape from the dangers of the outside world. With more people coming a governmental structure was developed and soon you had many jobs for the people. The Ancients technology and knowledge helped establish the crystal technology you saw. Finally after bestowing all their wisdom they were ready to leave."

"By this time the warriors were ready to get started on their mission. They had made their armor out of the finest Pokemon fleeces ensuring their protection and their weapons and Wu were done. However they didn't have any special powers until later. After a few final words of encouragement the Ancients left and the kids set out to their homes try and mend the world."

"I bet they were met with lots of resistance. I mean no one really listens to kids about how to run the world," Dawn commented.

"Not to mention they had Pokemon with them. From what we seen that wasn't smartest thing in those time," Brock added.

"So did those twerpy ancestors accomplish their dream?" Meowth asked.

"Yeah and what does any of this have to do with us? You said that this story had something to do with us!" Jessie growled.

"That's right so why don't you just spit it out already!" James exclaimed.

"Why don't you take a lesson on patience from Wobbafett and sit back down! You can't rush a memory movie anymore then you can rush a season change. If you were paying attention you might have noticed the kids had run into some difficulties."

It was true. Ashton was back in his home of Palt trying to convince the populace to unite and break free from Pokemopolize. "The rulers don't care about our village! They only care about how much land they have and who they can control! If you band together with other villages such as Pewer and Cerulon you can overturn the tyrants of Pokemopolize!"

"This town has a lot of valuable resources as well! You can trade our crops for minerals from Pewer's quarry or enter into an agreement for fresh water aqueducts from Cerulon," Gerry pointed out showing them his plans.

"What about the rumors those villages use drink the blood of slaughter Pokemon to give themselves powers? How would we stand a chance against them?" demanded a citizen. Other citizens began shouting out their own concerns and worries. Finally when it became too much both Ashton and Gerry fired their powers into the air.

"Listen to your petty squabbling! The same enjoy you put into worrying and warring could be used to build friendships and peace! We can't always live in fear! If we are ever to grow into a great civilization we need to take the first step and that is to meet with other village representatives," Gerry berated them.

"My friend speaks the truth. In our home, Sanctuary, my people have learned to work in harmony with one another. We help each other out and defend each other from threats. We actually have made friends with Pokemon and right now our abious are out in the wild trying to convince their cousins to give humans another chance. So will you trust us and start working towards peace?" Ashton asked, surveying the mass in front of him.

In wild areas not far from Palt a Pikachu named Pikara and a Septile named Seth met with their wild cousins trying to help quash their fears of humans. So far they were having little luck. The memories of the past and recent experiences made them extremely cautious.

"Linoon, Linoon!" a Linoon spokesperson barked at the two abious. He told them exactly why all humans couldn't be trusted. Other Pokemon chirper or barked their own opinions. They thought Pikara and Seth were crazy to trust humans.

"You can't label an entire species by the actions of a few. There are several humans out there who don't participate in the genocide of Pokemon. Some work to stop it. Our human abious have taken good care of us and even event compitions to help humans and Pokemon grow closer," Seth explained patiently.

"My abiou Ashton would give his life to protect me and he nearly did! When he was fleeing this area to find a better place to live he stumbled across my mother and me. I was just a baby Pichu at the time and even though my Mom was a powerful Raichu she couldn't stop the hunters from killing her. They would have killed me if Ashton hadn't jumped in front of their spear. He was badly hurt, but he used his powers to chase of the hunters. Then he and his mom raised me. I love him and I know that he would never betray me. If you just give the Guardians a chance they can change the world. Won't you give them a chance?" Pikara asked.

"Pidgot! Pidge ot!" a Pidgot stated that the Pokemon would think about it. If they did give humans another chance they would try to become friends, but the only way they would trust them was if the Legendaries did to.

"Talk about an ultimatum! I'm still impressed that my ancestress was able to talk them into trying to make peace with humans."

"Pikara was very impress just like you are!"

"Buneray now's not the time for romance! I want to know how long it took to establish peace."

"Yeah and did they meet the Legendaries?"

"Leafeon! Leaf!"

"Leba's right you know. If you keep asking questions you'll never learn the answers. It took the warriors a decade to establish peace between all humans and the regions. Throughout the decade they had to intervene several times to solve crises. The Pokemon extermination did come to an end, but even after battles, contests, and all sorts of things came to be there was still the air of distrust. Tensions were building and the delicate peace could be shattered at any moment. Using their resources the warriors tracked down the place where the Legendaries were currently hidden. They decided to pay them a visit and see if they could help create a more permanent peace."

The scene shifted once more. The warrior Guardians now appeared older. They were walking up a steep cliff to get to a valley in the heart of an extinct volcano. They had their weapons by their side ready to use if the Legendaries became hostile. Accompanying them on their journey were their abious who seemed extremely tense about meeting the Legendaries.

"Are you sure its wise for us to approach the Legendaries while they are hiding? Perhaps if we wait another month they would be willing to approach us on our home turf," Krista cautioned.

"You must be brave Krista. The Legendaries will respect us more if come to them. It shows that we are brave and that we acknowledge their power," Tristan stated calmly.

"I only hope that they go for the plan. If they don't then all is lost. We've come to far to be ignored!" Aquata stated.

"Keep your voice down we've arrived. I suggest we walk down there and wait to be acknowledged. Remember, no one use your weapons. We don't want to make the Legendaries our enemies," Paulson counseled.

The group did as he instructed. They walked to the center of the valley and knelt down waiting to be recognized. Their patience was soon rewarded as they found themselves surrounded by all the Legendaries. Some were angry at the intrusion, but others were merely curious. The Legendary Mew floated in front of the group and spoke to them. "We know who you are and why you've come. The question is why should we do as you ask?"

"Beloved Mew we merely seek your and the other Legendaries assistance in ending conflicts that would destroy both human and Pokemon. For century's wars, hunting, and fear have reigned supreme. But for over a decade now we Guardians have devoted ourselves to peace. We are merely trying to ensure that it lasts forever," Tristan explained.

"You are messengers of peace you say? Why do you carry weapons then? Why bring them here if not to kill us?" Raigu growled.

"We brought them as well as Wu guards and Pokemon to show you how much we care for all life. Our weapons are used as a last resort to end conflicts. We even designed them to look like Pokemon to honor them. We are hoping that you will bless them granting them and our Wu special powers," Roxanne said politely.

"You presume much to ask for our blessing! Is it not enough you've forced us to live in such tight quarters? We may be Legendaries and get along fine, but even we need to fight one another when tempers get to high!" Zapdos squawked.

"Which is why are plan would benefit all of you. Think about it we need you and you need us. If you picked places to live in the regions the people would build safe havens for you, worship you, and protect the wild. The worshiping would increase your powers and you have home. In exchange for these gifts from the humans you could guide and protect the humans and Pokemon. The Pokemon in turn would follow your example and start trusting humans. With humans trusting Pokemon they'll continue to learn and grow thus ensuring there's no fighting between either species. We Guardians would work to ensure the cycle never fell apart. Please trust us," Lunadade pleaded.

"How do we know you'll keep your word? After all it's not us, but one of you who is the focusing lens for the Heart powers. With those powers you could destroy us!" Deoxys shouted.

"What do you mean by that? The Ancients told us the Heart of our world wasn't centralized like in their world," Melinda said bewildered by their statement.

"Are you saying that's not the case? Please explain what you're talking about," Markl asked.

"Its true our Hearts powers reside in the land, air, and ocean. But one of you, the boy of lightening, has a piece of it inside him. If he wanted to he could transfer all the power of the Heart into him and control the world for all time. That is why we are hesitant to enter into an agreement with you," Darkrai said.

"You have our word we won't do that! Ashton is an honorable person and he is our leader. All we want is to live out our lives in a world of peace," Braxton stated. The others chimed in. The Legendaries saw this unity and talked among themselves. By the end of the day the Legendaries had moved to their new homes and the Guardians had blessed weapons and Wu.

"Whoa that's amazing! Our weapons and Wu contain a piece of a Legendaries powers inside of them!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I can't believe our ancestors negotiated with them about where they could live. It's unbelievable! Brock added.

"There's more isn't there? Some great disaster that occurred right?" Ash said.

"You know me to well and this is where Team Rocket's ancestors come in. Don't look so shocked that's the reason I wanted you here. So you could fully understand your heritage. Now the Legendaries lived in their new homes without problems for many years. During that time the Guardians settled down and had families. Life was peaceful, but it was soon shattered by the threat of Team Malicious."

"Team Malicious? I heard stories about them when I was boy. They're supposedly the source of all evil organizations. They existed centuries ago before they were brought down. It was out of their ashes that Team Rocket was formed."

"I bet our ancestors were top members in Team Malicious! That would make sense right?"

"I don't know Jessie. I get the feeling the three of us play a different role in this story."

"Meowth is right. The leader of Team Malicious, Malachite, was a bloodthirsty tyrant. He wanted to rule the world with an iron fist. To that end he located special crystals that he used to capture all the Legendaries and drained their power. He was going to transfer it into himself. He was heading to Sanctuary to capture the Gateway when double agents Jessalina, Jameson, and Persian reported what they knew to the warriors. The trio was essential in getting them close enough to free the Legendaries. Observe."

"You're going to have to box in Malachite and his troops. It's the only way you stand a chance of getting close enough to free the Legendaries," Jessalina whispered.

"Let's hope they have enough power to reverse the damage to our world. Since Malachite started draining them, the world around us has turned sickly," Jameson whispered.

"We've already sabotaged the vehicles as best we could. We have to get back. Good luck old friends," Persian purred. With a quick handshake the three of them were gone.

"We all know the plan right? Okay let's keep our promise and save the day one more time!" Ashton shouted. The others cheered with him and sprung into action.

Aquata and Zarah accompanied by Trent and Günter attacked from the riverside. The men were trying to forge down the waters, but they weren't about to let them through.

"Trent use Hurricane! Hey boys time for you to get wet! Kyogre Wristguard, Poseidon Triton Water!"

"Günter use Permafrost! Articuno Slip, Knights Flail Ice!"

At same time on land near the cliff walls Braxton, Gerry, Omar, Seth struck hard and fast. They sent rocks and plants tumbling down the side crushing several men and destroying five vehicles.

"How dare you idiots threaten our fragile peace? Your going down! Omar use Tremor! Groundon Sheath, Gaia Club Earth!"

"Can't let you have all the fun! Seth use Supergrowth! Celebi Capsule, Wynate Pike Wood!"

To keep back up forces from joining the main threat Lunadade, Draco, Markl, and Mitch used their powers to tear up the land. In between kicking butt the two warriors shouted out orders.

"Draco, Dragon Fury! Oh this is getting us nowhere! Rayquaza Holster, Nerfertina Whip Flair!"

"Mitch use Metallic Echo! Diagla Disk, Riders Chain Metal!"

From the front Paulson, Hector, Roxanne, and Esper blocked the entrance into Sanctuary. They along with the wild Pokemon tore through Team Malicious decimating them. They weren't going to allow their home to be breached.

"Hector use your Eclipse attack! Darkrai Torc, Reapers Scythe Darkness!"

"Esper use your Projection power! Mesprit Clasp, Apollo Bow Light! Yes! I hope the others have freed the Legendaries."

At the moment Tristan, Spencer, Krista, and Stan were keeping back all the guards while the others freed them. The four of them were bleeding badly, but they weren't giving up.

"Spencer use Updraft! Suciune Brace, Juju Blowpipe Wind!"

"Stan use your Cannonball attack! Deoxys Cover, Nightingale Sticks Gravity!"

Inside the capture unit the Melinda, Brian, Ashton, and Pikara were trying their hardest to free the Legendaries from their prisons. It was slow going and they were all tired, but they wouldn't give up.

"Brian try your Inferno attack! No good! Stand back my turn. Moltres Armband, Wolverine Gloves Fire! Ahhh!" Melinda screamed as she was hurled across the room. "I'm okay. You have to get them out now before Malachite gets here!"

"I'm already here. Hello Guardians I'm pleased to see you. You should give up trying to free my meal tickets you'll never win. In fact why don't you surrender right now? I'm far more powerful then you as you can see!" Malachite shouted firing a powerful power blast at them. The four friends scattered.

"I'm not giving up! Pikara, use Ball Lightening! Raigu Gauntlet, Raidon Shrunkies Lightening!"

"Pitiful Ashton! Your no match for me!" Malachite cackled firing more blasts. He didn't watch we he was firing and accidentally freed the Legendaries. He was trying to rectify the mistake when the other Guardians burst in and set up a defensive perimeter around them. It soon becomes a power struggle and the Guardians looked like they would loose.

"We need more power! It's the only way to stop him and get your health back. But how?" Ashton wondered as he tended to the Legendaries. Suddenly they all began to glow an eerie whitish blue and Ashton eyes went wide. He grabbed his chest as a rush of power entered him. He knew in an instant the Legendaries had bound the powers of the Heart into him.

The fighting stopped as Ashton rose into the air pure white and slightly transparent. Focusing his powers he let loose a wave of healing white light that got rid of the threat and healed the world. The Guardians had at last proved themselves and peace reigned forevermore.

"After that incident the Legendaries formed a Council to try and solve their problems. Upon their death the original warriors joined them. You know the rest of how over the years we became more secret and collected memories to ensure the lessons of peace wouldn't be forgotten. So that's the history of the Guardians and I hope you enjoyed it. Jessie, James, Meowth because you behaved I'm giving you the memories of your ancestors. Enjoy."

"We will. Well we'll be going now. See you later twerps!"

The group talked about the story for a while, but finally everyone went to sleep. That is except Ash who cornered Trina. There was something that he'd wanted to discuss. A memory that had surfaced during the story. "You didn't tell the whole truth about the Heart. Yeah it's bound to my line, but what about the prophecy?"

"The one that states the Hearts will grow stronger and stronger until one day a triple Heart comes into existence? One who is a Heart, a warrior, and a guarded trainer? The one that states this Heart will be the most powerful ever and bring about a great change to our world? Yeah that's you and that's why I've been pushing your training. Believe me Ash you have no idea what's in store for you."


	6. Friends and Relics

The quartet was on their way to Pastoria City for Ash's fourth gym badge. Their encounter with Team Galactic had left them all a little shaken and they were eager to put the experience behind them. At the moment the group had stopped to train their bodies and mind.

Dawn shutdown her data crystal and stood up. "Alright I'm ready to try a spinning kick while I use Flash. This combo is really going to come in handy. Okay everyone spot me."

"Go for it!" Ampipom cheered with the others. They were all excited to see if Dawn could master her new move. They stood attentive waiting for the show to start.

Dawn closed her eyes and focuses her thought. She felt the power building up inside her bursting to get out. Opening her eyes she sprinted across the grass. At the right moment she did a handspring into the air and started a rotating spin. She struggled to perform Flash and managed to do it for a split second before she landed clumsily on the ground. "Oof. Man I need to work on that. But I did it! I did a spinning kick yeah!"

"Congratulations Dawn. You're really getting good at the new moves. I wish I could mix fighting styles as well as you do," Brock commented, as he walked over to her group. He had been practicing with his Pokemon and was a little sore.

"Thanks Brock. It's nice to know I'm good at least one thing. So how's Ash's training session with Trina going?"

"Pretty intense if you ask me. Trina's really been pushing him hard to master his powers and I don't think our little run in with Team Galactic put her at ease."

"I'm not surprised those guys were scary. I hope that we don't run into them again anytime soon. Still, I really hope Ash can defend himself from trouble when the time comes."

At the moment Ash was busy with some intense training. He had already practice his martial arts and lightning abilities against his Pokemon, now he was battling against Trina and her Pokemon. She was pushing him to his limits.

"Faster! You have to be faster! Your enemies aren't going to give you a chance to strike if they can help it! Now defend yourself!" Trina shouted firing off a Magical Leaf attack at Ash.

Ash flipped out of the way of a few Magical Leaf, but was grazed in the shoulder by another. As more Magical Leaves descended he threw up a shield to protect himself. Only when the attack stopped did he let the shield down.

"Not bad, but you have to do better! Use your mental powers to anticipate and react! Leba go!" she shouted. Leba barked in response and dashed towards Ash who was watching her carefully.

"Leafeon!" Leba shouted as she jumped into the air. When she was right above him she let loose a brilliant Flash blinding Ash. Before he had a chance to recover she tackled him to the ground. "Leaf! Leaf!"

Ash knew Leba was right. He had to do better! He reached out with his telepathy and empathy to locate Leba. He locked onto Leba thoughts and used her emotions to anticipate her. As she drew closer he hurled her away using his telekinesis. He opened his eyes smiling at the sight of Leba defeated.

"Don't get over confident Ash! We still have lots more work to do! Glen, your up use Ice Shard!"

"Glacieon!" Glen shouted sending a barrage of Ice Shards at Ash. Glen snarled as Ash used power blast to obliterate his targets. Not to be outdone he used Icy Wind to try stopping him, but Ash levitated out of the way and fired a powerful Charge Beam at him knocking Glen out.

"Ember use Flamethrower, Vanessa use Hydro Pump, and Jorgen use Thunder Fang! Don't give up until you either unconscious or you land a blow!"

"Flairion!" Ember howled taking a deep breath and maxing out her Flamethrower. The flames darted through the air in a brilliant dance nearly enveloping Ash. As the flames were about to burn him he teleported out of the way behind the group.

"Vaporeon vapor!" Vanessa conversant with her brother on an attack plan.

"Jolt, Jolteon!" Jorgen agreed with his sister. Together the two of them combined there attacks together sending them at Ash. Ash was panting, but he was giving. Instinctively he brought his hands in front o him and waved. Surprisingly the attacks froze in mid air.

"Hmm, seems your getting in touch with your time abilities again. Let's see how well you control them. Esme use Shadow Ball!"

"Eevee!" Esme cried delightfully. Shadow Ball bounced off the trees gaining power. A split second before it struck Ash spin kicked it back. Trina and her Pokemon ducked expecting to hear an explosion behind them, but none came them. Instead they heard clapping.

"Impressive, your really coming into your Heart powers. But you should know you leave yourself open on your left. You need to work on that. Hi everyone its good to see you again," Paul said as he joined the quartet and their Pokemon.

"Hey Paul, good to see you again. How's your Gliscal?" Dawn asked pleasantly.

"He's good and so are my other Pokemon. I'm glad I ran into you guys."

"Oh why is that?" Brock asked.

"I got a call from Eve a little while ago. She wanted you guys to join me in what she called a rescue and retrieval mission. Apparently a rescue team is calling for back up at some nearby ruins and were the closet response team. You guys up for it?"

"Were always ready for a mission. Lets go!" The gang started walking double time to reach their destination. As they were walking they learned more about what Paul had been up to. He showed them his newest Pokemon that he had caught, a Houndoom, that he had just started training.

"I've really made some progress with him. He's already stronger then when I found him. I'm hoping my ancestors memories help me with the this particular Pokemon."

"That's great that you're really working hard with you Pokemon and not torturing it. I hoped your brother straightened you out," Trina commented.

Before Paul could respond they had arrived at their destination. There in a small gully was the remains of a beautiful temple. It was made of a beautiful rose-colored stones and there were statues lining a stone pathway of different humans. Near the entrance being attended to by a trio of Pokemon was Holly and a Skarmry.

"HOLLY! Ah be still my beating heart! I've got to get down there to my one true love ah!" Brock shouted as Crogunk Poison Jabbed him. He then carried the love struck boy down the gully to meet his dream girl.

"Hey guys nice to see you again, especially you Brock. Oh who's your new friend and why would you be traveling with that jerk? Torture anymore innocent Pokemon lately? I mean you have a lot of nerve approaching me after that overkill with my Farfetch and your Torterra!" Holly barked, as she stood up she winced and sat back down. Quickly the three Pokemon, a Chikarita, an Squirtle, and a Torchick, wearing pink and purple handkerchief carrying a fanny pack, attended her.

"Holly! What happened to you? Are you alright?" Brock asked concerned.

"Yeah and who are these Pokemon? Do they belong to you?"

"I had just caught my Skarmry and we were doing some intense training when I fell down the gully and hurt my ankle. I sent my Skarmry to come back with help and these three arrived. I thought they must have trainers, but I haven't spied any," Holly explained.

"I'm not surprised. My name is Trina and I'm Ash's mentor/bodyguard. A lot of things have changed since you saw your friends at Hearthome. Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Paul are warrior Guardians plus Ash is the Heart of our world. This temple here is actually devoted to the Warrior Guardians and the Heart of our world. As for the Pokemon everyone I like you to meet our contacts from the Mystery Dungeon Pokemon Rescue Team."

"Pokemon rescue teams? What's that about?"

"Pokemon rescue teams are teams of wild Pokemon from hidden Pokemon villages that rescue Pokemon. They use nothing but their wits, powers, and a few berries to accomplish their mission. This team is known as Team Pokemon. They're probably here to help out with the Pokemon that guard this temple. Am I right?"

"Chicka!"

"Squirt!"

"Torchick!"

"That's great! It's so nice to meet you all. How many Pokemon have you rescued?" Dawn inquired. She was very curious about how a Pokemon rescue team worked.

"Chicka! Chikarita!" Chikarita answered. She was the leader of the team and was proud of their success. As her partners joined in they told the humans in great detail about their adventures.

"Am I the only one here that can't understand a word they say? I feel so left out. I mean it's so cool you can all understand the language of Pokemon," Holly admitted, a little cross about being the odd one out.

"I'm sure we can help you understand Pokemon language later. Right now we all have a mission don't we guys? We need to retrieve those relics and the rescue team needs to attend to the Pokemon who live here. So we should get going right now! Come on," Paul commanded, as he set off towards the Temple. The others had no choice, but to follow.

As they entered the building the darkness soon enveloped them making it impossible to move forward. Paul tried to use his powers to dissipate the darkness, but it was beyond his capabilities at the moment. "I guess I haven't mastered this trick yet. Any other ideas to lighting up this place?"

"I want to try something. I've been practicing other light moves and I want to try it out. Flash!" Dawn shouted. For a few precious seconds she produced a brilliant light that showed them the surrounding area. They saw some art on the wall, long corridors, and lastly some torches on the wall.

"Thanks Dawn, but I think Ember and Torchick can handle it from here. Ember, use Flamethrower and Torchick help out!"

"Flairion!"

"Torchick!"

Pretty soon the corridor was lit up and the group could finally see where they were going. What they saw took their breath away. On the walls were beautifully detailed tiled murals. The murals seemed to tell the story of the Warrior Guardians and their descendents. As they walked down the corridor they saw rooms dedicated to the worshipping of different warriors and their Pokemon.

"I've seen a lot of temples in my lifetime in Sinnoh, but none were dedicated to humans before. I wonder how long it's been since this temple seen worshipers?" Holly wondered.

"I suspect it hasn't been that long. Think about it. Although the outside is starting to decay, the inside has been perfectly preserved. Even with the Pokemon sentinels keep an eye on this place, it would take a human to keep the art in mint condition," Brock explained. He slowly eased up closer to Holly and tentatively took her hand. She smiled at him and accepted it.

"It's still amazes me that people would actually build a temple in honor of our ancestors and then worship here. I mean look at all these rooms! Each one is dedicated to the linage of a different warrior Guardian," Paul pointed. He stopped for a second to investigate a room dedicated to one of his more recent ancestors trying to imagine what they were like.

"What surprises me is that relics that could help us are stored here. I mean wouldn't they have been safer in the Sanctuary Vault along with our weapons and Wu?" Ash asked, as the group entered a giant courtyard filled with plants.

"Certain relics are to dangerous to be stored in the Vault. Here in the temples, under the watch of sentinel Pokemon, they are protected better and more useful then if they were stored away. Still something bothering me about this particular temple. Even if the sentinels were injured, they still should have greeted us. Do you sense anything Team Pokemon?"

"Chika, Chikarita," Chikarita shook her head sadly. Suddenly the three Pokemon stood tense and started to growl.

"Squirtle squirt!"

"Torchick chick!"

The humans got the message and went into a battle ready stance. Just in time because from the trees shadowy Pokemon erupted. They let loose cries of malice and attacked the group with the intent to kill. The group was soon separated as they fought for their lives.

"Skarmry use Steel Wing!" Holly shouted, as she dove for cover behind some rocks. One of the bird Pokemon had raked his talons across her shoulder causing it to bleed. Holly watched terrified as her Skarmry flew through the air wings a blaze. Skarmry plowed straight through the shadow Pokemon wings slicing them in half. For a few seconds it looked like it had worked, but the shadow Pokemon soon recovered at came after both Skarmry and Holly.

"HOLLY NO! Wudai Rockslide Earth!" Brock shouted. The earth beneath his feet rolled in waves towards Holly. Seconds before the shadow Pokemon struck they were buried underneath a ton of earth. Quickly he raced over to see if she was okay. "Are you alright? Your injured let me help you."

"It's nothing but a flesh wound. I'll be fine really you don't have to worry about me. You should help the others."

"They know how to take care of themselves. If they need help my Pokemon can assist them. Come on let's move you and Skarmry somewhere safe so we can look at these injuries."

Nearby Paul had teamed up with Team Pokemon against the shadow Pokemon. He had uses Shadow Claw to grab the attacking Pokemon and flip them over his head. As more came he used his weapon and Wu to defend himself. "I don't suppose you three know why these Pokemon are attacking us or why there shadowy?"

"Chikarita!" Chikarita shook her head as she used Vine Whip to hold down an opponent long enough for Squirtle to use his Bubble Beam and Torchick's Ember.

The fighting continued for several minutes until Ash and Dawn used their powers to brighten up the place. When that occurred the shadow Pokemon shrieked in pain and ran away down the corridors to find dark places to recover. After taking several deep breaths Dawn spoke. "Okay what was that all about? I thought the sentinel Pokemon defended this place against intruders, not try to kill Guardians!"

"Yeah and why were they all shadowy like that? When I tried to use my empathy to find out what was wrong with them it was like I was hitting an inky black mess. Trina, why do you look so scared?" Ash asked.

"I'm worried because Shadow Pokemon aren't suppose to exist in Sinnoh. You know how my parents went undercover to stop a certain evil? Well this is what they went to stop. In a far away region named Orre a team of evil scientist are study Pokemon who have become infected by a highly dangerous darkness. The darkness makes them very dangerous and it's highly contagious another reason my parents left Enzo and Una behind."

"You think someone infected these guys here with that darkness? But to what purpose?" Holly asked. Her shoulder was looking better and she wanted to help out.

"Perhaps to cover up a crime?" Brock suggested.

"Who cares why they did it, the important thing is to cure it. Now we know they're probably still guarding the relics we came for so here's a plan. We should try to retrieve the relics while Team Pokemon cures them. You guys can cure them right?" Paul asked. Team Pokemon nodded their heads. "Good so let's get going and find the relics we came for."

They crept through the corridors carefully scanning for any dangers. They turned the inferred heat scanner on their Poketches to full power to pick up any attacking Pokemon. They narrowly avoided several booby traps as they made their way deeper into the Temple towards the treasure chamber.

"Fighting evil Pokemon, reclaiming ancient relics, joining a rescue mission this wasn't the kind of action I signed up for when I came here to train. I was just hoping to improve enough to be a good partner for you Brock," Holly whispered. The group had entered the lowest levels of the temple and still no sign of the shadow Pokemon.

"Holly, you never had to prove anything to me. I already thought you were an amazing girl. I mean you're a talented trainer, a fantastic person, and your pretty. Truth is I may flirt with a lot of girls, but honestly I've never met one who made me feel like you do," Brock replied. He looked her straight in the eye for several seconds before gently kissing her on the cheek.

"Looks like lover boy is starting to settled down. About time he was a serious embarrassment to us. Don't you agree?" Paul asked.

"I think your one to talk. Your negative selfish attitude made you a serious problem before the Killforma got through with you. I mean really Paul do you ever think you can make up for all the things you did?" Dawn questioned him.

"Enough you two! We're supposed to be working together to find the relics! How much further Trina?" Ash demanded. Suddenly a stone beneath his foot sank inward and a grinding sound could be heard. "That can't be good."

"Booby traps! Run!" Trina shouted as they took off running. Deadly darts shot at them from the walls and they dove for cover. As the wall disappeared underneath their feet Chikarita used Vine Whip to get everyone to safety. The group flipped and jumped out the way of spike pits and managed to make it to safety before a boulder ran them over. "Okay sound off. Anyone who isn't dead speak up now!"

"Not funny!" Pikachu barked.

"At least we arrived where we wanted to be. Look up there!" Piplup chirped pointing to a dais at the top of a giant staircase. They all could see something glittering under the unnatural light. Unfortunately the Shadow Pokemon started materializing from the shadows and they weren't happy.

"This could be a problem," Sudawoodo muttered.

"Guardians knock them out long enough for the rescue team to cure them! Whatever you do don't let them bite you otherwise you could become infected! Everyone go for it!" Trina commanded her brood. As a Persian came in for the kill she kicked the Persian square in the chest sending it flying.

"Holly use Wingull's Blizzard with Skarmry's Steel Wing together to handle those Crobats! Sudawoodo use Flail, Crogunk Poison Jab, and Happiney Secret Power! Time to try something new. Stealth Rock!" Brock shouted firing off the new attack. It drained him greatly, but it was worth it to keep the Shadow Pokemon back.

Dawn and Paul were backed into a corner together. They're Pokemon were halfway across the room trying amalgamation attacks to bring down the Shadow Pokemon. As soon as they knocked them out Team Pokemon moved in to cure them with special berries. Unfortunately it looked like they would run out of berries before Pokemon.

"We have to get over there and assist them! Any ideas?" Dawn grunted as she punched a Sentret in the face.

"One, double team them with out weapons. Light and darkness together should beat these Shadow Pokemon right? It worked for Paulson and Roxanne."

"Okay on the count of three. One, two, Mesprit Clasp, Apollo Bow Light!"

"Darkrai Torc, Reaper Scythe Darkness! Come on move it!"

Nearby Ash was trying to make his way to the dais, but was being attacked at every turn. His force field was about to disintegrate and he was running low on options. "Okay everyone here's the plan. You guys keep them busy and I'll retrieve the relics. Pikachu use Ball Lightning, Staravia Brave Bird, Turtwig Energy Ball, Buiezel Water Pulse, Chimchar Flamethrower, Gligar X Scissor on the double."

The Pokemon did as he asked. The shadow Pokemon had no idea what hit them. The combination of their attacks against the Shadow Pokemon caused a mini explosion that tore up half the staircase. Ash was left hanging to the edge of a crumbling step fifty feet from the ground.

"Ash!" his Pokemon shouted in fear.

"Um, I'm fine! Keep them busy just a little bit longer," Ash told them as he pulled himself up. He started dragging himself towards the dais when two shadows detached themselves from the ceiling. It was a pair of Gliscals ready for a kill!

"Gliscal!" the pair screeched, as they got ready to use X Scissor. Milliseconds before they struck they pulled up confused. Instead of one Ash, there was hundreds and the dais had vanished transformed into a thick forest.

"Gliscal? Gli?"

"Gliscal Gli" Suddenly the two found themselves frozen in time. Ash smirked slightly as he step into view.

"It's called an illusion and it's my newest power. You and the other Pokemon are sick. Let me heal you," Ash whispered as he levitated in the air. The blue white aura surrounded him building strength. At its zenith of power he released it sending a healing wave throughout the temple. As he collapsed to the ground trying to catch his breath the others joined him. "Whoa.. that was… intense."

"Impressive display of power. Did you instinctively know how to do that or have you been practicing? Never mind its time to claim the relics. The relics! Their gone! The pieces that could add a warrior Guardian and protect the heart are gone!" Trina shrieked

"That's impossible! After everything we went through the relics aren't here!" Holly shrieked.

"Who could have taken them? Who would even know about them?" Brock asked.

"I doubt we'll ever learn the truth. These Pokemon aren't talking," Paul stated.

"And we have no way to view the past so its hopeless," Dawn muttered.

"Not yet, let me try something. I hope this works," Ash said as he placed his hands on the dais. For several seconds nothing happened. Then he let out a gasp of pain as images filled his head. They were blurry and confusing and there was no sense of time. Finally he let go gasping. "I can't be sure who stole the relics or why they infected the Pokemon, but I do know this. They weren't alone at least two others were here. I fear we'll soon find out what they wanted with those relics."

A short time later they were outside the Temple with Team Pokemon and the sentinels. Holly was helping out a few sentinels with their wounds. "I've decided to stay here with Team Pokemon and help with the recovery and restoration of the temple. I'll try to find out more about the thieves."

"I'm staying too. Maybe together we can solve this mystery. Anything I learn I'll report back to Eve. You four should continue on your way. Maybe you'll discover something out there," Paul said.

"Thanks Paul I'm glad that you're being mature about this. Its good to see you finally honoring your linage," Trina told him.

"Yeah I can't wait until we meet again. Then we can battle to see whose the better trainer," Ash added.

"That should be interesting," Dawn, remarked.

"Holly I want you to have this. It's a Guardian medallion. Your now an honorary Guardian and we can keep in touch. I hope to see you again soon," Brock said. The two kissed and waved good-bye as the group headed once more for Pastoria City.


	7. Kidnapping and Freedom pt 1

The gang was making their way through a dense forest that boarded a river. They were all on edge since their failed attempt to get the ancient relics. Intensifying their training and working overtime with their Pokemon had increased their power and both Dawn and Brock seemed ready to become Shoku level warriors soon.

"I'll be so happy once we get out these woods and into Pastoria City where it's safe. The signs we've been seeing lately indicate that a great danger is on the horizon. I sooner avoid it then lose you Ash," Trina stated.

"You don't have to worry about me so much Trina. I've become much stronger with my powers and I have great control over the Heart. Plus I've sensed that the Killforma is starting to wake up. When that happens I'll have two bodyguards to protect me," Ash commented.

"Yeah you'll need all the protection you can get! Joking Ash, you have become stronger and your not the only one developing gifts. For the past few days I've felt a strange feeling throughout my body. I think I'm on the verge of discovering a new power," Dawn added.

"Same here, I've been feeling strange, but good for awhile. I think these developing powers could come in handy. I have a feeling that the danger is nearby," Brock said.

"Yeah, has anyone else noticed how quite these woods are? We should be hearing some kind of sound. But its so quite you could hear a pin drop," Pikachu stated.

Out of the blue the ground began to shake, trees falling over, and Pokemon started running for their lives. As the Guardians attempted to get back on their feet they spied laser fire. All of a sudden a small blue Riolu burst through the woods with three of Hunter J's vehicles chasing it! "Riolu!"

"Hunter J goons! We have to stop them from catching that Riolu! Attack now!" Trina commanded, her eyes flashing angrily and conjuring a Grass Knot that tied up the wheels of the vehicles. As the men emerged from inside she hurled her bolos at them tying them up. "Family pick a target and take it out!"

"It's those bratty kids! Put them out of commission and catch that Riolu! Golbat Supersonic attack!" the lead man shouted releasing his Pokemon. It soared through the air releasing a powerful Supersonic.

"Buiezel counter it with Sonic Boom! The rest of you take out their wheels!" Ash commanded, as he fired a powerful Charge Beam into the crowd. The hunters scattered, but still went after Riolu, who had taken refuge behind Brock and Dawn.

"Give up the Riolu kids if you value your life!" snarled the lead man.

"No way! Your not getting this Pokemon so back off!" Dawn snarled. Loading an arrow into her bow she let it fly imagining that it turned into thick ropes to hold the bad guy. The man ducked out of the way and came charging at them once more. "Brock, we need more power!"

"Right, Groundon Sheath, Gaia Club Earth!" Brock shouted sending wave of earth burying the man. The two thought they were in the clear until they heard sounds of distress from behind them. Someone had snuck up behind and grabbed Riolu! "NO!"

"Ampipom rainbow Swift! Piplup use Whirlpool and Pachrishu Discharge on it! Buneray Ice Beam!"

"Happiney use Secret Power, Crogunk Poison Secretion, Sudawoodo use Erosion!"

"Golbat counter it with Supersonic! Nice try, kiddies, but this Riolu is coming back with us ah!" the would be capture screamed as he was hurled into a tree by telekinesis. Ash, Trina, and all their Pokemon came running over and formed a protective circle around Riolu.

"If you think your getting this Pokemon think again!" Ash shouted. Summoning the energy around him he threw up a protective shield as J's goons used their Pokemon to try and break through. Ash sweated and sank to his knees under the pressure. "I don't know how long I can keep this up!"

"You have to hold it a bit longer! I've got a really good feeling the cavalry is coming! Ah here he is now," Trina smiled.

The gang looked up and saw a wild Starraptor using Aerial Ace on the goon squad. With a mighty flap of its wings the Gust attack blew them about two and half miles away. As Starraptor flew away someone emerged from the forest. It was a Pokemon Ranger! "Is everyone okay? Thanks for protecting that Riolu while I got here."

"Your welcome Solacan, its good to see you again. Ash, Dawn, and Brock I like you to meet Pokemon Ranger Solacan. We met a few years ago during a crisis. You know the Pokemon Rangers are an offshoot of our Guardians. We designed their capture stylus to originally help guide scared wild Pokemon guide to safety. How's that special application we gave you working out?"

"It's come in handy quite a few times. So the rumors are true aren't they? The warrior Guardians have returned and you're mentoring the Heart of our world? Impressive Trina and quite convenient for me, you see I desperately need some help protecting this Riolu from Hunter J. He's nearly been captured a dozen times and I need help to get him to the safety of headquarters," Solacan explain, looking over at Riolu who was staring at some rocks and bark.

"Why is Hunter J so determined to get this Riolu? Besides being the preevolved form of Lucario, what other value makes this Riolu worth all this destruction?" Dawn asked.

"This Riolu can use Aura before he evolves. Seeing as how that's a rare and powerful ability, that doubles the price on this particular Pokemon. He's been through a lot and I'm hoping that nothing else bad happens to him."

"What kind of trauma has Riolu been through? Aside from being chased by J's goons what else happened?" Brock inquired, gazing at Riolu. The little Pokemon walked over and looked them straight in the eye.

Riolu eyes lit up and the aura around him glowed brightly. At the same instant Ash also lit up by the power of aura. The two of them merged their powers and for several minutes they saw into each other's mind. Ash saw Riolu's past and how horrible it was to lose a close friend, while at the same time Riolu saw Ash's life.

When they finally broke the connection the others looked at him expectantly. "Riolu has been through a lot and I don't want anyone ever to have to go through that again. Trina, download the data from J's tank and see if there's anything useful. Brock, make sure Riolu's fit to travel, Dawn you check our Pokemon for any problem, Solacan, you and I are going to figure out a safe way to headquarters."

Ten minutes later the group had a winning strategy. Trina's hack revealed that J had a large search party out searching by use of bioelectrical fields generated by aura. They were also monitoring all communication so they couldn't call for help. With Ash and Riolu dispersing their signals they had less of chance of being caught. After making sure everyone was healthy they reviewed the holomap. They determined the quickest and safest way to Pokemon Rangers Headquarters was to make it to the river. After swimming upstream two and half miles the group would climb up a short cliff face, dash through a smaller woods, and call for help out of J's monitoring range. It would be treacherous and there was always the chance they'd be picked up, but it was their only chance. After recalling everyone they started off on their journey.

Meanwhile J was barely containing her temper as the reports came in from her men. "What do you mean you failed to apprehend the target? I thought you said that capturing that Pokemon would be a cinch!"

"It wasn't are fault boss really! We nearly had that Riolu when those bratty kids appeared. They're stronger then when we last battled them and they had a new member! Add to that the fact a Pokemon Ranger came out of nowhere and well things fell apart," the lead man admitted sheepishly.

"I don't want your pathetic excuses! You were told to expect them and be prepared to carry out the rest of the mission! Instead you bumbling fools put the entire plant into jeopardy! Report back here at once! You're off the case and in trouble. Don't question me I'll send another team to pick up the target J out," J growled at them, banging her fist on the counsel as the screen went dark. "Idiots! They're all a bunch of idiots! Do they realize they nearly blew my chances at ultimate power? The perfect revenge!"

"Calm yourself J, it wouldn't do any of us good if you lost your cool at this stage in these delicate proceedings. You can take you revenge on the one who wronged you later. Right now we have a target to capture," a smooth voice said from behind her. Stepping out of the shadows Saturn and his goon squad emerged.

"Which means you petty revenge schemes can wait. Beside it wasn't our target who hurt you, but another. We've all invested a million yen into this capture and were not about to lose the prize now. Now since they're using the power of aura to confuse your sensors I suggest we use my trackers to locate them. Once spotted your mean can weaken them so capture will be easier. Will that be sufficient time to set up the trap with your special artifacts Saturn?" Miyo asked, as she sashayed in to room her tail twitching playfully.

"I'll need at least a half hour to set things up, but I promise you everything will be ready on time. Will the two you have completed your tasks by then?"

"Trust me, Lupa and Houndora are my best trackers. They'll find the target no matter where he goes. J just make sure her men don't mess up again."

"Believe me I'm taking a personal interest in this capture. I'll personally ensure that we all get our fair share of the prize. Now, let's get to work shall we?"

Back in the forest clearing two EBs were sniffing all over the place to fill the scent of prey in their olfactory components. The two females were tall and lean, not to mention aesthetically pleasing. One of the females, a coca skinned and eye beauty, had a long black pointed tail, silver brackets on her ankles, wrists, and back, a skull face on her neck and horns on her head. Her skin was also covered in soft black fur and her back feet were paws. This was Houndora. Her cohort, with her gray skin and red eyes, had a long grayish tail, fur all over her body, and the pointed ear and jaws of a Mightyhena. These two were the best when it came to tracking.

"I can't believe were working with those hunters! J and her crew are pure evil and would sell us off for the highest bidder. How are we supposed to trust her?" Houndora growled. She pawed the ground churning up more dirt so she could really get the scent.

"I know and I don't fancy are alliance with Saturn and his men either. They want to dominate the universe with the power of Palkia and Diagla. They don't hold them in the same reverence we do. Still if they help us capture the prize then who are we to argue? The scent of the Guardians and Riolu is thick. They're alive and healthy," Lupa barked.

"They have a new Pokemon on their team. It's a weakling Gligar. Maybe after we catch our prize we can toughen it up and eat it! I'm starving and this hunt seems like it's going to be a long one. Taking in the direction of the wind, the condition of the ground, and ten other variables I think their heading towards the river. Shall we?" Houndora barked. With a nod from her friend the two canine hybrids used a burst of extreme speed to head off into the forest.

They reached the river with ease and started trying to figure out where they went. After a few minutes they figured it out. Lupa flipped open her communicator and started to talk to Miyo. "Yeah the target is moving down the river. They're using a Buiezel, Piplup, Crogunk, and a captured Quacksire for transport. High level and in excellent health if I do say. If I had to guess they're trying to get to the other side of the forest to call for help."

"Good job you two. Keep tracking them and be ready to move in incase J's men need an assist," Miyo reported to them. She glanced at J who was already ordering her men to break out the jet skies. "Make sure no one harms the target. Report back in half an hour. Miyo out."

In the river Ash and the rest of them were doing their best to calm Riolu down. The little Pokemon was clutching tightly to Ash's neck as Buiezel swam down the river with three passengers. The others clutched their Pokemon's neck and keeping an eye out for trouble.

"Ash you have to calm down Riolu. If he starts generating more aura they'll be able to locate us. We only got another mile to go down river and then we can climb the cliff to safety," Solacan told him.

"I'm trying, but Riolu's scared and we have no idea where J is. How are we suppose to keep Riolu safe if were under siege?"

"We'll handle it like we handle all problems. It will be okay Ash right Piplup?"

"Right! I liked to see anyone mess with me!"

"With that attitude how can we lose?" Brock asked.

Suddenly Trina, Vanessa, and the other water Pokemon tensed up and stopped. The sound of jet skies approaching at full speed was enough warning to tell them they had a battle ahead. "Vanessa, use your special ability to become one with the water. Be prepared to attack," Trina whispered as her friend vanished.

Just in time because rounding the bend came five of J's goons riding Sharkpedo shaped jet skies and wearing scuba gear. They locked eyes on Ash and Riolu and gunned their engines towards the group. "You brats better surrender our prize now if you know what's good for you!" The leader shouted, as he got ready to release a Pokemon.

"I don't think so poacher! Quacksire use your Water Gun!" Solacan commanded. His captured Quacksire gave a nod and fired a powerful Water Gun blasting the leader right off his jet ski and into the water. Quickly Solacan and Quacksire dove under water. They swam as fast as they could towards the leader, who was using a Seaking, to escape. With some hand gestures from Solacan, Quacksire started to battle it to preventing the leader to get back to his hunt.

Up above the others were trying to take out the rest of the goons while keeping Riolu save from harm. Ash was in the worst position to help with his lightning abilities so he was down to just protecting Riolu with the help of his Pokemon. "Pikachu, Iron Tail on the jet ski! Buiezel Sonic Boom to try and force them back!"

"Take that!" Pikachu shouted, as he Iron Tailed in half the empty Jet Ski. Out of the corner of his eye he spied Buiezel's sonic boom forcing the jet skies back several feet in the river. "Good job Buiezel! Keep it up!"

The resistance did not please the goons and it showed when they called out their army of water Pokemon. A Kingdra, a Dugong, a Mantine, and lastly a powerful Crawdawt. The four fully evolved Pokemon came charging at the group with full intent of doing harm.

"Everyone dive!" Trina commanded as she took a deep breath and dived underwater. She was trying her best to use her special powers underwater, but couldn't summon them. Suddenly the Crawdawt pinched her with his claw and started dragging her to her doom. "Help!" she gurgled.

Out of nowhere Crawdawt let go as it was hit in the chest by a powerful current of water. The current manifested itself into the form of Vanessa. Using her powerful tail she propelled herself through the water with a juiced up Aqua Tail. At the right moment she slammed him right into the underside of his trainer's Jet Ski capsizing both of them. "Vaporeon!"

At the moment Brock was using Crogunk to take down Dugong. Leaving his Pokemon to defeat his oppunent he swam over to help Solacan who was losing consciences. Quickly he swam to surface with the Pokemon Ranger hoping they could catch a break.

They seem to get one. Dawn had used a spinning Bubble Beam to take out the goons and then a Whirlpool attack to suck them to the bottom of the river. Using an Auara Beam she managed to blind them as the current sent them downstream, but not before their Pokemon fired attacks at Ash and Riolu.

"No Riolu!" Ash gargled as he dove in front of Riolu. Waving his hands he managed to freeze the attacks momentarily. With Buiezel's help they rose to the surface and made it over to the others at the cliff face. "Is… everyone… okay?"

"We're fine Ash, no injuries. Still I like to know how they found us when were suppose to be hidden," Dawn gasped, as she catches her breath.

"We don't have time to worry about that. This attack just shows how determined J is to claim her prize. After everyone caught his or her breath we have to start climbing. Thank you for your help Quacksire you can go now," Solacan commanded. A few minutes later the group was climbing the rock face trying to get up to the other side of the forest.

Back on J's airship J was hitting her computer councils angrily. She was pissed off and watching the live video feed of her men failing to capture their prize as they climbed the cliff was sending her over the edge. "Incompetent fools! How hard is it to capture a single target when your opponents are mere children! I'm seriously ready to kill anyone who messes up this hunt and that includes those brats!"

"Control yourself or else! We need to stick to the plan if were to get our prize. You can fester about your revenge another time. Once we've secured the target you can take you revenge in any manner you please, but right now we need to stay focus," Miyo instructed her. She cocked her head as a message came over her headset and nodded. "That was Saturn and his team. They've finished setting up the trap and need us immediately. You think your can control yourself long enough to secure our target?"

Placing an extra stun gun on her other arm J pushed her visor on and stood up. This was the moment she'd been waiting for since she regained control of her senses. The time to take her revenge and captured the power that was hers was upon hand. "Try keeping me away, it will be the last thing you ever do. Will you be riding my Salamanse with me?"

"Thanks, but I have my own ride curtsey of Bloom. Let's hurry before Saturn has an aneurysm wondering where we are."

The kids had finally climbed to the top of the cliff exhausted. While climbing more of J's men using grappling hooks and some rock Pokemon had tried to catch them. They had nearly dropped Riolu and without a quick save from Staravia J's goon would have captured him. After Brock used his powers to send them tumbling the group had scrambled to the top of the cliff. Now the forest was only a few feet away and then they could finally call for help.

"I hope that's the last of J's goons because I'm nearly spent. I don't think I have the energy in me to continue fighting," Dawn gasped for breath.

"We have to keep moving its are only chance to save Riolu. Once we've contacted my associates they'll be here in minutes. They'll be able to beat J and get Riolu to safety. We just have to hold on for another half hour or so," Solacan told the exhausted teens.

"How's Riolu holding up Ash? No injuries? Is he hungry or thirsty?" Brock asked.

"No injuries, but could you pass the water? There, drink up you deserve it. That was pretty scary back there huh? We'll I promise you that soon you won't have to worry anymore. We just need to stick together right?" Ash inquired, as he helped Riolu drink.

"Riolu lu lu," Riolu responded warmly. He knew this Aura user would keep him safe. His little eyes locked on to the dangling charm around his neck. He could sense the life form within stirring, ready to awaken and protect the boy from any and all dangers.

"I hate to cut this rest short, but we need to keep moving. If my tracking programs working right we got multiple targets converging on this spot and we need to get some cover. I know everyone's exhausted, but this is the crunch time that divides the warrior Guardians from the rest. Let's move out," Trina commanded her troops.

Saturn watched the group from his hidden post, smirking at how naïve they were at believing they were now safe. Well they would soon be getting a rude awakening the minute they enter the trap zone. "Have the bombs been set up correctly?"

"Yes sir. The flash bombs have been strategically set up. Once activated they should cause a blaze enough to drive out every Pokemon out of the woods. Those kids will find themselves blocked on at least three sides, but they can escape. Right into our trap."

"Good and the second part of the trap? Is it ready to be used?"

"Items are charged and ready. We just got word that Miyo and J will be arriving in five minutes. Should we set off the charges now or wait?"

"Set them off now, the woman will use the fire to their advantage. Once the charges have been detonated be ready to move in and claim our prize. On my mark set of the charges, mark!"

The group had just made it halfway into the forest when a serious of explosions rocked the forest. Everyone fell to the ground covering themselves. All around them Pokemon started to flee from the explosions and the subsequent fire and smoke. The group soon discovered they were trapped in the middle of the blaze with only one way to go.

"They're trying to flush us out! This fire is meant to drive us in one direction to take Riolu from us!" Solacan shouted, as the group headed away from the blaze.

"Then why are we running towards a trap?" Dawn demanded.

"Because the blaze is to strong for us to put off by ourselves! Not to mention we don't want to get got in the flames!" Brock shouted.

"Well whatever J's and her goons have planned we'll be ready. They're not taking Riolu from us!" Ash growled as they hurried away from the blaze.

"We won't let them I promise. Once they're taken care of we can put out this fire. Have your Pokemon ready for combat!" Trina commanded as they burst out the forest.

There standing about five feet away with a column of tanks was J, standing on her Salamanse back pointing both guns at the group. She wasn't alone. Joined with her was Miyo along with several of her EBs, including a male who looked part Charizard. Also with the two females were Saturn and several Team Galactic members, who were hiding something behind their back. "Surprise!"

"It's Hunter J!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Miyo, and the Evolutionist Berserkers!" Brock shouted.

"Saturn and Team Galactic!" Trina gasped.

"What in the world? Why are you three here? You can't tell me your all working together!" Solacan stated in disbelief. They had been chased, attacked, and nearly blown up by these three groups just for one Pokemon? It was unbelievable.

"Oh you better believe we're all working together. We all want the same thing and nothing is going to stop us! We've invested too much time, to many people, technologies, resources, and money into this project for it not to succeed. Once my revenge has been had the power will belong to us!" J growled.

"I suggest if you don't want to be killed you stand aside and let us take what we want. After all any attempt by you to stop us would end in futile. Just give us want we want and you won't be harmed I promise you," Miyo told them, raising her claws defensively.

"Never! You try to capture and harm this Riolu, kill us, and now you've gone as far as burning down a forest that's home to hundreds of Pokemon to get your prize. You disgust me and I won't let you win! As the Guardian of Lightning and Heart of our World you're going down!" Ash growled tearing off his clothes and revealing his armor underneath. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Brock and Dawn to the same. Using telepathy he gave orders to the others before releasing a powerful Shockwave at the bad guys forcing them to scatter. "Attack!"

"Typical, counter attack, but don't use our secret weapon quite yet. Wait for my signal. Bronzor use Psychic to assist my allies!" Saturn commanded, as he picked himself off the ground. If it was a battle the Guardians wanted so be it.

The second the battle began Solacan pulled out his capture stylus and activated one of the special applications Trina had given him. "Wide Spread Capture Go!" he shouted releasing the capture mechanism. The mechanism whirled around several fleeing Pokemon including several flying, water, and ground types. With a flick of the wrist they belong to him for a short period. "Capture complete! Okay all flying types your mission is to take out those tanks anyway you can! Ground types take on those two female bitches! Water types douse the blaze! Let's go!" he shouted. Ducking under Lupa he decided a little hand to hand combat was necessary.

Nearby Glen, Vanessa, and Esme were doing their best to put out the blaze while Leba, Jorgen, and Ember evacuate several injured Pokemon to safety. Off to the side Trina was taking on three foes, all belonging to a different group, at once. As she clashed with her foes she tried to keep an eye on Ash to make sure he was safe.

In close proximity Dawn and her Pokemon were battling against some of J's goons who were being assisted by Galactic members. Assisting her was all her Pokemon, who despite being near exhaustion, hadn't caved yet. "Ampipom use Double Hit! Piplup and Buneray use a Bubble and Ice Beam combo now! Pachrishu strongest Discharge you have!"

"Right away! Hey creeps hope you like the taste of defeat!" Ampipom shouted, cart wheeling through the goons and delivering an impressive Double Hit.

"Go back where you came from!"

"Yeah leave Riolu and us alone!"

"Here's a electric hint if you don't get the message!"

The goons and Galactic squirmed and shouted, but didn't crumble. They got right back up to their feet. "You're going to have to do better then that girly. We're not going away empty handed."

"Give up and save yourself some broken bones!"

"Get a life! Wudai Solarbeam Light!" Dawn shouted firing off a powerful Light attack. Gritting her teeth she launched into a flurry of kicks, hits, and head bashings. Taking ten seconds to breath she looked over towards Brock before getting back to work.

At the moment, Crogunk, Sudawoodo, and Happiney were struggling against the EBs. None of their powers seemed to work and the EBs seemed to enjoy taunting them and taking bites out of them.

"This isn't fun anymore! I want to go!" Happiney cried, as she used her best Pound attack on a Grant. The Golem boy used a Defense Curl before going into a Roll Out attack that hurled the little Pokemon into a smoldering tree. "Oww! Wa Wa I broke my rock!"

"What a joke you are! You're such a crybaby I can't imagine how we ever thought someone like you would make it through our program. You'd wash up on day one!" Grant laughed. He was still laughing when Crogunk used Brick Break and Sudawoodo used Flail to clobber him in the face.

"Don't make fun of our friend!" Crogunk shouted.

"Yeah she's our little sister and we'll defend her honor!" Sudawoodo added.

"Defend her honor against me you bogus tree!" Godric growled, hitting Sudawoodo directly in the chest with a Water Gun.

"Come on Fury let's see if Crogunk taste like chicken!" Harpy chirped, her metal wings glistening from the fire. She raked her talons forward and missed Crogunk by inches.

"Don't worry Harpy I'll get him!" Fury cackled as she used Quick Attack to snag the toxic Pokemon. With the Pokemon secure in her talons the two bird ladies started playing aerial catch with their prey.

Brock was unable to help at the moment. He had just delivered a powerful kick to Blaze, the Charizard mix, chest and it had no effect. "You obviously raised your Charizard well before you merged."

"Like I would accept anything less then perfection. Think fast!" Blaze shouted firing a powerful Dragon Rage at his foe. He expected Brock to deflect it with Wudai Rock Slide Earth and flew through the boulders to snag Brock. He flew high into the air intending to use Seismic Toss only to have his wings damaged by the Earth Guardian forcing them to crash land. Picking himself up the two fought again once more.

In the midst of the battle Riolu was trying to use his powers to help while Ash's Pokemon defend him. So far anyone getting to close got a face full of Ball Lightning, Brave Bird, Energy Ball, Fire Spin, Water Pulse, and X Scissor.

"Don't worry Riolu we'll protect you from harm," Pikachu assured the little fox.

"Riolu lu lu!" Riolu called out a warning. A beam of energy was coming straight at them!

"RIOLU NO!" Ash screamed tackling Riolu just as J's beam hit him in the chest. He rolled on the ground landing near the smoldering woods. "Are you okay?"

"Riolu!"

"That's good. Guys get over here and protect Riolu! I'm going to personally take down J, Miyo, and Saturn if it kills me," Ash growled running off. He didn't notice as the chain around his neck snapped and he dropped the Killforma on the ground. He had eyes only on three people. "Why can't you guys leave us alone? You're not going to get Riolu!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we don't intend to leave without our prize. If you keep fighting then I'm sorry to say the forest, all the Pokemon, and your friends are going to pay. See for yourself," Saturn said pressing a button. Even more bombs went off causing the inferno to increase in strength.

"Beautiful isn't it? Stand aside Ash so we can claim our prize!" Miyo instructed as she came after him. Jumping into the air she came down towards him intent on using Crush Claw.

"No! Take that!" Ash shouted firing an energy blast at her. As J started firing at him he used telatransported to reappear behind her and grab her gauntlets. He used his Heart powers to crush them and used telekinesis to fling her off her Pokemon. Leaping off he froze Saturn long enough to punch his lights out. "You three have caused enough damage! I'm putting a stop to it this instant!"

He rose into the air summoning the Heart Powers around him. He could feel the world around him pulsating; the aura came to life showing him everything. Without any knowledge he let loose a powerful wave of Aura that cascaded over the forest putting out the fire. He turned to face the three leaders ready to deliver punishment, but was shocked by their expression. Instead of cowering they were _smiling._

"Excellent you played right into our trap. Galactic members unleash our secret weapon now!" Saturn yelled into his headset. "I take a good look around because the tide has turned for us."

Brock, Dawn, Trina, and all their Pokemon plus Solacan had just been tying up the stranglers when a tremor ran through their bodies. They sank to their knees crying in anguish. Their Pokemon saw them struggling to use their powers, but they were unable to help because they felt weak to. It soon become apparent why as Team Galactic members revealed their hidden trophies. They were armbands made out of sandstone with elemental symbols on them.

"Ah, my powers I can't feel them!" Dawn groaned.

"It feels like the earth is trying to chock me!" Brock

"They have the missing relics, but I don't know why they're having an adverse effect on us!" Trina moaned as Solacan tried to help her.

"No! Guys I'm coming! Hold on ah!" Ash yelled as he fell to the ground. He looked at his wrists noticing the same relics. He tried to summon his Heart powers only to discover a collar on his neck was preventing him from tapping into them. "What did you do to us?"

"Isn't it obvious? We knew we'd never be able to defeat your friends and claim our prize alone so we worked together. Saturn tracked down the relics and infected the Pokemon with the darkness virus. After my group disabled the booby traps Saturn claimed them. By installing a nanochip to reverse polarity and setting them to specific bio electric field we were able to change the nature of these relics. Now instead of magnifying your powers they turn them back on you harming you instead," Miyo calmly explained.

"I don't care how much pain I'm in. I refuse to give you Riolu!"

"Your still to dense to figure it out aren't you? Riolu was never the target. Sure its capture will net me a handsome profit, but it wasn't the source of my revenge or the ultimate power. No, Riolu served a greater purpose by acting as bait," J informed him as she stoned Riolu.

"What? If Riolu wasn't the prize then what was?" Ash whispered.

"You were. Just think the Heart of the Pokemon world under our control. The universe will belong to us and with your help a new era will dawn. Exciting isn't it? Send pick up and dispose of the witness," Saturn ordered.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Ash screamed. Ignoring the pain shooting through his body he used the last of his powers to transport the others save Riolu to safety. The feedback surged through his body until he fell unconscious, his armor gone replaced by his regular cloths.

"Foolish, now you've just made yourself weaker. We'll have to give him a thorough exam when we get back to my ship," J informed the crew. Already a capsule had secured Riolu and was taking it back to the air ship.

"Agreed there's much work to be done. We have to break him first if were to get the power. Careful! He's worth more then any of us!" Miyo barked, as Ash was placed on a liter and covering placed over him. The EBs nodded and loaded him onto airship with the others followed.

"Just think though when he is broken, we can give him the pleasure of destroying his friends. Let's get a move on before they come back," Saturn stated. Ten minutes later they were flying through the air away from the smoldering remains of the forest.

A second later the others reappeared gasping for breath. It was a living nightmare for them. Not only had they lost their friend, but also the Heart of the World was in the hands of evil. Without the Killforma to protect him Ash was in serious danger and so was the world. They had to get him back and fast!


	8. Kidnapping and Freedom pt 2

The group looked up in the air stunned at what just happened. Never in their wildest dreams had they imagined three of their enemies would band together to kidnap Ash, not to mention steal a legendary Pokemon to boot! It was very overwhelming and the group was trying to deal with the shock.

Trina was the most upset. She had sunk to her knees crying. "I'm a failure! How could I fail? I let three of the most dangerous people take my student, the Heart of our world, away! Who knows what they're going to do with him! The world is doomed because I couldn't protect my charge!"

"Leafa, Leaf! Leafeon leaf!" Leba barked, trying to get Trina to stop crying. When that didn't work Leba bit down hard drawing blood. "Leaf!"

"Leba is right we need to focus. Crying our eyes out isn't going to get Ash or Riolu back. We need to come up with a rescue plan. I'm going to see if I can get some backup here ASAP," Solacan told the group. He pulled out his cell and started trying to call for backup. Unfortunately he was getting a lot of static and he wasn't sure he was getting through.

"Ash will be okay right? I mean he's so powerful and deadly right?" Gligar asked nervously.

"Don't worry Gligar. Ash will be protected. I bet any minute he's going to wake up and fight back. You can bet that the Killforma will protect him," Chimchar tried to reassure him.

"I don't think so, take a look everyone what I found," Staravia called out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the necklace dangling from his beak. "I found it during my flight. It must have fallen off during the battle."

"Without the Killforma to protect him," Turtwig started to say.

"Then Ash is real trouble," Buiezel finished up.

"We have to find him and Riolu fast!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to do that? Ash's Poketch and medallion aren't transmitting a signal, our foes escaped on an invisible airship, we can't even use our powers thanks to those relics so we're pretty much screwed!" Dawn shrieked.

"Don't you think your overdoing it in the drama department girl?" a voice called out from the burnt woods. Everyone looked up to see Team Rocket strolling out of the forest.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Brock demanded angrily. He was in a very bad mood and didn't want to put up with their antics.

"Twerp, I mean, Brock chill. We're not here to fight; in fact we're here to help. You can stop trying to call for help, Team Galactic set up an electric jammer. You're not going to get a signal through. That's the reason we're late in getting here. We had to try and fly in under the radar," James explained.

"Why in the world would you three want to help us? You've benefit from this don't you?" Trina inquired suspiciously.

"Trina, how does anyone benefit from our world dying? Look around you, this forest in only the first thing that will be going if those goons get away with this. Trina, when you gave us our ancestors memories it stirred something up in our souls. We feel we have to do this and besides we get revenge on J at the same time," Meowth explained.

"Well I guess miracles do happen. Welcome aboard you three. We can really use your help in saving our friends lives," Solacan stated. He was smiling and adjusting his capture stylus to a new mood. This special application would come in handy later, which is if they ever figured out where Ash and Riolu were.

"Yeah thanks for the help, but it doesn't do us any good if we can't find an invisible airship," Dawn commented. Suddenly her eyes went wide and a peculiar expression formed on her face. It was almost like she was in a trance.

"Hey twerpette, I mean Dawn, what's the matter? You eat something that disagrees with your stomach?" Jessie questioned.

"I don't think this is indigestion Jessie. If anything I think she's in a trance," James commented.

"I know where they are! Riolu just used aura to contact me! I saw and heard what was going on around him including the airships trajectory! It doesn't matter we can't see it with our eyes, because I can see it with my mind! Isn't that exciting? Ah where'd I go?" Dawn voice exclaimed, because at the moment _she was invisible!_

"Dawn don't panic, just try to touch me ah!" Brock exclaimed noticing that a rocky layer of skin had appeared. He tripped and crashed into a tree and it fell over. "What's happening to us?"

"Nothing, except something some thing Eve would call power puberty. I take it Eve forgot to mention this part. Basically warrior Guardians are able to manipulate their elements in such a way to grant them special powers. Like how the Xiaolin Dragons can travel by using their elements. Your gifts reflect your inner most desires. Dawn because you always want to know what's going on and disappear after things get bad you've gained clairvoyance and invisibility. Brock you're always trying to be the strong one and avoid getting hurt, so you got super strength and rock skin. These abilities will be most useful in retrieving Ash. This couldn't have happened at a better time. Let's go save Ash!" Trina explained excitedly. Ten minutes later they were on their way.

On the airship the three leaders were staring through a glass plated window at Ash. The boy was still unconscious and strapped to an examination table being examined. So far the results were revealing quite a few surprises.

"Impressive, his core is producing double the amount of energy then we suspected. Even with the relics suppressing his powers they continue to grow and develop. It will be quite a challenge to manage him," Saturn commented.

"Breaking him won't be easy, but then I think I'm up to the challenge. If can't take my revenge on the Killforma then this will be the next best thing. We should get started at once. I have to reindaview with my client for the Riolu exchange in five hours and I don't want our guest to cause complications," J stated.

"It's not going to be easy to break him. His instinctive nature to protect the powers of the Heart runs deep. I also know from personal experience he is a strong stubborn minded individual. If we're ever going to harness the powers of the Heart for our goal, he's going to need to continue developing his powers in a safe environment. I've been going over our agreement to try and determine the best solution. After all our goals were that Ash would change reality so Team Galactic ruled while my people now fully reproductive would act as shock troops. Any resistance would be taken care of by J. To that end I suggest that we move him to a better training facility after you've made your profit that is," Miyo suggested, as she gazed down on the boy. Even now her desire to have him as her mate was strong.

"We can discuss the training facility a little later. Right now the important thing is to prepare for his friends inevitable arrival. They will stop at nothing to get him back. We need to break him before that occ," Saturn started to say when the alarms started going off. The trio had been so busy conferring they hadn't paid attention to Ash. That was a mistake.

"Let Me GO!" Ash screamed his energy levels spiking. With a surge of adrenline he broke free of his restraints. He pulled off the electrodes and fell off the table. Scrambling he managed to break down the door and raced down the hallway for freedom.

"This is J! We have a code 12! Lockdown section D 16 to F 12! Remodulate stun guns for humans. Move in and recapture the boy! No serious injuries, I repeat no serious injuries!" J barked into her headset. "We better get there before they mess up."

"Right, I already sent Lupa and Houndora to back them up. You can run Ash, but you can't hide."

Ash was tearing through the airship trying to find a way out. As he ran he tried prying off the relics, but they were clasped on tightly. "Got to get out of here. Riolu! Riolu if you can hear me help me!"

"Hold it right there kid! Your not going anywhere so just give up!" one of J's goons said. He leveled a stun gun at Ash and was preparing to fire.

But Ash refused to give up. Acting like a cage animal he pounced on the guy and started clawing his face. As more men and EBs poured into the area he turned and ran until he was boxed in. Even then when they came to secure him he continued to struggle and lash out. It finally took upping the power of the relics before he was subdued enough to be dragged in front of the three leaders. "You three are making a big mistake! I'm never going to give you the power of the Heart! I'm going to get out of here with Riolu and stop you three once and for Ahhhh!"

"Enough Ash, you're not going anywhere. We own you now so get use to it. Sooner or later you'll see things are way. But since your going to make a fuss out of it we have a special room made up for you curtsey of J. Trust me, you'll be seeing things in a whole new light by the end of the day," Miyo told him as he was dragged him away. "You sure that the room won't actually kill him?"

"Positive. My isolation room is designed to break the will of Pokemon who refuse to behave. I can't very well sell them to a client if they're going to attack and kill them can? The room will cause him major physical discomfort, which is the first step into breaking him. How are you two going to break him mentally and emotionally?"

"I saw the boy use empathy once to stop a fuming group of Unown. He was able to channel his own emotions into them thus ridding them of their rage. By tuning the relics to his empathy I can turn that power inward. He's emotions will become erratic and he'll be filled with self-loathing and confusion. By the time we're done he'll be very dependent on someone else to tell him how to feel," Saturn chuckled.

"I've taken care of the mentality issue. I sent Magica into the room invisibly. She's part Mismaguise and has greatly developed her psychic abilities. She'll be able to use them to warp Ash's mind so he thinks he's been in there for two months instead of two hours," Miyo informed her partners in crime. It had already been decided earlier that once Ash was broken she would approach him and see if she could get the power from him and if not find a way for them to use him and his power.

In the isolation room Ash was curled up in the far corner of the room trying not to cry. The room was huge white square with blinding lights, intense heat, and from time to time he would either be shocked or have dirt poured on him making him dirty and bruised. He shivered as the rooms' temperature began to plunge.

"They're just trying to break you Ash. You can't let them. You have to stay strong. Your friends will rescue you. It will just take a little time," he whispered to himself, while rocking back and forth.

He tried once more to use his empathy to find someone to help him, but all he kept feeling was self-loathing, hurt, and confusion. Why hadn't he fought harder to break free? Why didn't he save himself a Riolu before they got captured? Why why why ran through his mind as he continued to lose his emotional stability.

Hidden from his line of sight Magica hovered unnoticed. Her body, save for her limbs and top part of her head were that of a Mismaguise. She smiled mischiefly at the boy remembering what she heard about him. Well time to get the show on the road. "Don't worry so much. This won't hurt you to much," Magica hissed as her eyes glowed. She used a Confuse Ray to enter his mind. Once in there she began to distort his perception of time and even messed with his memories a little. It was a long a difficult process, but with the help of the room and relics, she was done with in the amount of time. "Miyo, he's broken I can sense it! Approach him carefully and talk softly. Don't make any threatening moves or he's likely to attack."

"Thanks Magica I'll keep that in mind. Go and get yourself checked out," Miyo told her. Taking a deep breath she entered the room blinking as the lights were lowered. Cowering in a corner covered in blood and dirt was Ash. The young teen looked at her fearfully and was whimpering. "Shu, shu, I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay baby, you don't have to be afraid of me."

"Who…. Who are you? What don't you want with me? Why am I here?" Ash whimpered. He tried to back up further, but he couldn't. He winced as Miyo touched him to wipe away the blood. "Are you going to eat me?"

"No, I'm not. You have to trust me Ash. You do know your name is Ash right?"

"I know that, how old I am, and that I'm from Pallet Town. Other then that no."

"Okay, I'm Miyo, and I'm your friend. You're special Ash because you have powers. In fact you're the Heart of our world. Now if you would willingly give yourself to me I can help you can you do that?"

"I willingly no I can't! It hurts to say that. I don't know why, but I can't do that."

"Okay, then can you willingly serve me, my friends J and Saturn until you've reached your full potential or your memories come back? Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can willingly serve you and your friends. Can I leave this room now?"

"Yeah, lets go get you some clean clothes and food. After that you can meet my friends. We'll train with you for a while here, but then we're going to go to Saturn's headquarters. He's got a great place to train and with J's men helping out and my own people taking care of your medical needs you'll be fine. J, Saturn we're coming out. Mission accomplished."

Back with the others tensions were running high as they traveled slowly through the air in Team Rocket's balloon. The basked was over crowded with so many people and Pokemon and nothing they did would make the thing go faster.

"At this rate will never catch them! They'll be in another region by the time this stupid thing hits top speeds," Trina grumped.

"Hey this balloon is going as fast as it can under the circumstances so chill!" Jessie barked.

"Besides even if we do catch up with them how are we supposed to find them? J's ship is still invisible."

"I believe that's when Dawn's gift will come in handy. Dawn is Riolu still communicating with you?" Solacan asked kindly.

"Yes, but it's a faint whisper now. I think Riolu is losing power the longer he's imprisoned. I get an impending sense of urgency. We need to go faster before they reach a rendeview point and transfer them."

"Then we need to gain some speed. Staravia use Gust to propel the balloon. Chimchar, Ember you help with your Flame Thrower," Brock told them. The Pokemon nodded and soon the balloon was traveling at Mach 1.

About two hours later they start flying at regular speeds again, but this time the connection was much stronger. They were definitely in the right vicinity. The Pokemon used their powers to provide cloud cover so they wouldn't be detected, but they still couldn't see J's ship.

"This is hopeless. I don't know how to use these gifts. I may be clairvoyant, but I'm lousy at it. How do I see and hear something that can't be seen or heard?"

"Focus Dawn you can do it. It's just like us learning a new move. We need to focus and practice it before we master it," Ampipom assured her.

"Close your eyes and picture what you want in your mind. Can you see the ship clearly in your head?" Buneray asked. Dawn nodded her head.

"Alright now summon your powers. Let them flow around you. Then using that picture let your powers find the matching image in reality," Pachrishu encouraged her.

"You can do it Dawn I know you can!" Piplup cheered.

Everyone stared at Dawn as a pink light surrounded her body. The sunlight danced across her face and filled her with strength. Opening her eyes she stared below spying their hidden quarry as if they had a big red X painted on them. "There thirty degrees to the west. Anchor us down there. It's a blind spot and has the least amount of security."

Team Rocket did as they were told. Soon the balloon was anchored and they shimmed down landing on thin air. Using Gligar X Scissor and Meowth Fury swipe they dented the metal enough for Brock to rip it apart. Silently everyone dropped inside.

Quickly Trina hacked into the computer downloading schematics, Intel, and deleting anything pertaining to the Heart and Guardians. "Okay here's the plan. Team Rocket will take the explosives to the engine room and blow one up slowing this ship down. At the same time that should take care of the cloak making us visible. The second were visible press this beeper. It will transmit a signal for the police to track us down. Solacan take all of Ash's Pokemon, save Pikachu, and rescue Riolu. Be careful not to get caught. The rest of us will track down Ash and rescue him. Meet back here as soon as you've completed your mission so we can escape. Everyone know what they're doing? Good let's move out"

Team Rocket moved stealthy through the corridors. Their previous experiences aboard the airship had taught them where everything was and how to avoid being caught.

"I still can't believe we're risking our lives to help the trip contingent. I mean were the appalling Team Rocket. So why are we risking our verve to liberate the twerp we've been chasing for nearly six years?" Jessie whispered.

"Because Jessie our conscience won't stop bugging us until we do. Our ancestors were double agents who would sacrifice themselves for something they believe in. I don't know about you, but their memories mean something to me."

"Besides you remember what reality is like outside. Our world is dying while this kid is held captive. Even I wouldn't suggest handing him over to the Boss. The Heart must be free to grow and protect all our lives from danger."

"I guess your right. So I have a question for you two. How are we going to sneak into the engine room for a little sabotage with it so heavily guarded? What we need is some disguises so we can blend in better."

"Shu someone's coming. Let's hide," James suggested. The three hid in a closet and peeked out to see who was coming. It was three of J's goons. As they were passing by they jumped them and dragged them into the closet. After a little tussle they stepped out wearing their cloths. Now they had the perfect disguise and were ready to continue with their mission.

Solacan was having his own difficulties as he made his way to the bridge. That's where Riolu was according to the Intel Trina downloaded, but trying to manage Ash's Pokemon was difficult. They were anxious to find their trainer and weren't listening to what he had to say. "Come on guys you have to calm down. You'll see your friend soon enough, but we need to get Riolu first. Once we have him I promise will go find Ash."

"You better keep your promise. Ash is our friend and he needs us!" Gligar screeched.

"Shut up guys do you want them to know were here? We need to be stealthy as possible," Turtwig hissed.

"Hey here we are. Is everyone ready?" Chimchar asked.

"I'm ready to battle. Those goons won't know what hit them!" Buiezel bragged.

"Let's just save Riolu and get out fast okay?" Staravia asked, as they stood outside the doorway. With one last look at one another they nodded. Solacan kicked the door off the hinges and they jumped into the room.

"Okay give us that Riolu right now! Oh man this is bad," Solacan muttered as he saw how many goons, Galactic members, and EBs. Not to mention Drapion and Aridoes were guarding a frozen Riolu under a glass cover.

"Boss we have uh!" the goon screamed as Turtwig Energy Ball overloaded the communications counsel. Now they couldn't call for help. It looked like it was time for the fight of the century. "If it's a fight you heroes want then come and get it! Go!"

"Alright let's have some fun!" Buiezel shouted. He soared through the air using Aqua Jet.

"I hope the others are doing better then this!" Staravia chirped as he used Aerial Ace to knock out an EB.

Trina, Brock, and Dawn were racing through the corridors as fast as they could searching for Ash. Pikachu was using his electric powers to temporarily short-circuit the cameras. Dangling from his neck was the Killforma necklace, which was starting to radiate off and on. It could only mean the Killforma would soon awaken from his slumber.

"They're going to start noticing a pattern in those short circuits pretty soon. We need to locate Ash ASAP so we can escape," Pikachu pointed out as he zapped another camera.

"I know that Pikachu, but the Intel I downloaded isn't quite as helpful as I hoped. Plus I'm having a difficult time sensing him. I just need a few more minutes to locate him ah!" Trina screamed. She along with the others were sucked up into the ceiling. They tumbled around in an airshaft before being deposited painfully in a dark room. A hot spotlight fell on the group blinding them as they heard the voice of their enemies over a PA.

"Welcome Guardians, did you really think I didn't know you were on my ship? After the last two encroachments I upgraded my security to include thermal readings. Even with the cameras out I could track you using your body heat. I hope you like the battle arena because you're going to be battling for your life!"

"We're not here to play your sick twisted games J! Give us back Ash now!"

"My my you certainly have a temper on you don't you Dawn? Why would we give you _our_ Heart? That would be very rude of us to return something that we bought. Your little intrusion would usually result in death, but were giving you a sporting chance. If you survive or kill your adversary you can live. If not well I guess I can use your bodies to further my people."

"Gross! Like we ever let your people use us to breed with! Show us your opponent! We'll fight and defeat anyone you send out against us!"

"Be careful what you wish for young man. May I introduce you to our newest weapon," Saturn said pressing a button. All the lights sprang to life and they could finally see the battle arena. It was a mix of a lot of different fields making it a challenging place to fight. They're eyes landed on their foe and gasped. There at the other end, wearing a black and silver jumpsuit with his owners' symbols on it was Ash!

"As you can see the Heart of the world has willingly agreed to serve us until he reaches his full potential or in the unlikely event he regains his memories. You'll find him to be quite the challenge and he has a few surprises up his sleeves, don't you Ash?"

"Yes Saturn. I'm ready to serve you and the others to the best of my abilities," Ash answered mechanically. His eyes were glazed over and his expression was unreadable. "Are we going to battle or are you going to just stand there staring weaklings?"

"Ash don't you recognize us? What about Pikachu?" Trina asked desperately. But she could tell her words were lost on him. He just stared at her with a cold indifference.

"Ash, attack them now!" J commanded.

Ash nodded hurled a powerful energy blast at them. The Guardians dove for cover multiple energy blasts came their way. Growling, Ash levitated into the air and started walking towards him. As he drew closer he extend his arm out. Instantly the air shimmered until it reformed into a sword!

"He has the power of projection now! What other tricks does he know?" Trina whispered.

"I don't know, but we can't just hide here and do nothing!" Dawn replied.

"She's right as much as we don't want to we have no choice. We're going to have to attack him," Brock muttered darkly.

"I hope he forgives us," Pikachu muttered. Suddenly their grassy cover dissolved around them and Ash was hovering above them swing his sword for the kill. "No you don't!" Pikachu shouted twisting his body so his Iron Tail blocked the sword.

"Pathetic! I'm not scared of a puny Pikachu! Charge Beam!"

Pikachu responded with a Thunderbolt. The two attacks collided. Both tried to overpower the other and sure enough Ash's was stronger once he imbued it with the Heart. Pikachu screamed as his body was raked by pain before collapsing.

"Whose next? Come on I'll take all three of you at once!" Ash barked as he came after them. The others had no choice, but to fight back. It was a flurry of fists, kicks, and other attacks. They tried to flip him and twist his body around, but he was too slippery. Sliding kicks and aerial punches had no effect. Finally Ash hurled his sword at them nearly impaling Trina. "Do you three represent the best or the worst of the Guardians. Your no challenge at all!"

"Ash, please stop. You have to listen to us! We're your friends," Dawn pleaded.

"You're a Pokemon Trainer not a killer! Don't you remember anything?" Brock demanded.

"Ash you have to take control. If you don't our world will die!"

"Silence! I'm tired of listening to your chattering! You think I'm an idiot! You're the ones who tried to kill me before! Well I'm stronger now and I intend to prove it!" he shouted as a bluish white surrounded him.

The three of them gasped as they sank to the floor as their aura was sucked out of them and into Ash. As they struggled to get to their feet they felt a mysterious force enter their body. Suddenly they were attacking each other as Ash controlled their movements via their aura!

Up in the control tower the three leaders were grinning like fools. "Well I must say he's quite the fighter. A few more years and he'll be strong enough to fulfill our dreams. I can hardly wait," Saturn said.

"Yes, once he's finished maturing I have no doubt he'll be a perfect mate. To think our children will continue the legacy of the Heart is overwhelming at times," Miyo commented.

"Yes, not to mention I'm finally getting my revenge on those pathetic fools. No one gets away with embarrassing me and lives! Nothing can go wrong," J said. Suddenly the airship shook and tilted violently to the left sending everyone tumbling. J crawled over to a counsel and activated the link.

"Report! Why has our flight destabilized and why is the cloak malfunctioning!"

"Sir we have intruders in the engine room! It's that Team Rocket! They blew up two of our primary engines and caused a failure in one of the power grids. We can't get close enough to repair it!"

"Find a way you imbeciles or your going to be taking a one way trip to the ground without a parachute! Bridge come in! Bridge report I need you to manually fly us to the rendaview point!"

"Can't…. fly…. Pokemon Ran…rescue Riolu… new applicat…" was her static reply. Obviously communications were still down.

"Dammit! I'm going to have to take care of this myself!" J growled loading up on weapons. She had just started on her way when a roar halted her in her tracks. She and her associates looked down into the battle arena wondering what had roared.

The necklace around Pikachu's neck floated into the air twisting about. It grew in size transforming into a fully powered Killforma who let out a roar. "J! You are mine!" the Killforma roared as it flew through the wall. He grabbed J and tore a hole in the ship. Once outside he hurled the huntress into air.

J whipped off her coat revealing a jet pack, which she used to steady herself. "So at last you show yourself. I've been waiting a long time to take my revenge on for what you did. Prepare to die!" she screamed firing lasers at the Killforma who transformed them into harmless clouds. "You won't stop me!"

"I will! Your still a selfish hunter and now you hurt Ash! You're going to pay!" Killforma roared, as the two adversaries flew at one another. The aerial dogfight was heating up!

At the moment Brock and Dawn had flipped up through the broken glass and had decided to match wits against Saturn and Miyo. The two evil leaders had called for backup and now it was an all our catfight.

Crogunk was battling against one of Saturn's goons. He spied the ancient relic on the guy's wrist and decided to act. Pouring all his powers into his Poison Jab he smashed the relic into tiny pieces. "That's one down and two to go. Hey you guys need help?" he wondered as he dragged his defeated foe out of the way.

"No I think we got it! Take that and that!" Sudawoodo called out using Flail to smash up another relic.

"Yeah I'm having to much fun to stop now!" Happiney chirped, as she used Pound.

Brock was battling against Saturn himself. The leader was using his Bronzor to defend himself. "Don't think your Pokemon is going to save you from me!"

"Your insignificant next to the Heart! You have no power strong enough to win because there's no Earth here! Bronzor use Flash Cannon!"

"Bronzor!"

Saturn thought he had eliminated the pest, but when the dust cleared there was Brock, unharmed thanks to his rocky skin. Swing his leg around he kicked Bronzor into a wall stunning it. He then leapt into the air preparing to pulverize Saturn in the face, but his foe grabbed him by the wrist and flipped him over causing Brock to twist quickly so he can land on his feet. "I should warn you I'm a black belt."

"I should warn you I don't care!" The two battled it out like two dogs fighting off a scrap of meat. For every punch Brock threw Saturn would block and try to land one of his own. Finally Brock stamped on the floor causing it to shake. Once Saturn was on the ground Brock ripped up the metal floor trapping him there. "Now think about what you did!"

Dawn's Pokemon were fighting against Fury, Harpy, Blaze and Magica. It wasn't easy to do because several times they had a disadvantage working against them. By using their combos and working together they managed to pin them. Now their eyes focused on Dawn as she battled Miyo.

"Why can't you children realize that this is best for Ash? With us he can realize his full potential, help achieve our dreams!" Miyo ranted, as she used Crush Claw, only to have Dawn dodge it.

"Have my friend be treated like a pet for the rest of his life? As if! The best thing for our world is if Ash is free!" Dawn shouted, going invisible. Knowing Miyo could probably still smell her she acted fast. She slid under the girl tripping her up. Then grabbing her tail she tied it around an air vent preventing her from escaping. Turning visible again she smirked. "How does it feel to be defeated by a normal human?"

"Twerps, I mean Brock, Dawn mission accomplished!" Jessie panted, as Team Rocket joined the scene.

"We managed to sabotage the ship and send out the signal. The police should be on their way," James added.

"Thanks to me and my new attack! I learned Iron Tail and gave those goons quite a headache," Meowth added.

"That's good you three thanks. What about Solacan and the others? Any word from them?" Brock questioned.

"What about the Killforma and J? How did that battle end?" Dawn wondered.

"I don't know about the Killforma, but we succeed in rescuing Riolu. Thanks in part to a special application Trina gave me," Solacan said, as he and the others appeared. In his arms he carried Riolu who was very scared.

"Yeah, his capture stylus temporarily removed the bond between J and her Pokemon!" Staravia chirped.

"Without Drapion and Aeridoes help we'd never have defeated those goons!" Turtwig said.

"Plus they helped us free Riolu from his stony prison," Chimchar added.

"To bad it was only temporarily. Once Riolu was free they attacked us," Buiezel muttered.

"So we put them in their place!" Gligar finished up.

There was a rush of wings and a thud as J's unconscious body was placed on the floor. They turned and looked at the Killforma expectantly. "She was a worthy foe, but underestimated me. I must return to my other form, but please hurry. Ash is in serious trouble," he said transforming back into a necklace. Grabbing him the group dove back into the battle arena hoping it wasn't to late.

Trina was covered in blood, her Pokemon family turned back into eggs, and her pupil was ready to kill her. She had tried everything to get through to him, but nothing was working. "Please Ash, stop this. You don't have to serve them anymore."

"I swore to serve them until I reached my full potential or got my memories back. To bad for you neither will happen in your lifetime. Good bye," he stated coldly as he got ready to kill her.

"ASH NO!" Everyone shouted distracting him giving time for Trina to escape. Angry at being denied his kill he rose into the air ready to unleash a deadly wave of energy obliterating him.

That's when Riolu jumped out of Solacan arms glowing. Within seconds he evolved into Lucario. Using their aura connection he entered Ash's mind. The boys' thoughts were cluttered and fragmented, but he was able to release Ash's true memories. As he left the boys' mind he raced and caught him as he fell to ground unconscious.

There victory was short lived. The airship was heading for a crash landing. Quickly the group escaped to the balloon and managed to get away just before the crash occurred. Already police were converging on the airship, but it seemed like, by some miracle, all their enemies had escaped!

Several hours later Ash woke up and was horrified by what he had done. Even after several assurances it wasn't his fault he still felt guilty for trying to kill them. It didn't help that the three leaders left a holomessage saying they would be back to reclaim their prize. As Solacan and Lucario left for Ranger Headquarters, Trina left messages for Eve explaining what happened. Her advice was to keep going and try to get Ash back to normal. This was an experience that would haunt them forever.


	9. Trials and Growth

The group was taking a break from their travels and training to just relax. The events of the Wallace Cup and Dawn's victory over May were still fresh in their mind. Dawn had finally regained her confidence in her own abilities and was happy about her second ribbon. Even Brock and Trina were happy about how things were going in their lives. Only one member of the group remained unhappy and withdrawn.

Ash was sitting away from the group and his Pokemon staring at the horizon. Though it had been a few weeks since his kidnapping/torture the scars of the event had yet to heal. Even the excitement and thrill of competing in the Wallace Cup and chatting with old friends hadn't helped. Ash hadn't even used his powers Heart or Guardian since his ordeal.

"They're going to come back for me. I'm not strong enough to protect myself. What if I succumb to evil again? I just don't know what to do!" Ash cried rocking back and forth.

Trina gazed at her charge sadly. "I wish I knew how to help him deal with the trauma of what happened. Eve said that he would heal better if we continued traveling, that norm of things would prevent him from withdrawing completely inside of himself. But it hasn't really helped. If anything he's really suffering from PTSD."

"PTSD? What's that?"

"Its Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Dawn. People who have survived a traumatic experience sometimes have flashbacks, tremors, and night terrors. There are other symptoms, but those are the most common. It takes years of therapy for someone to overcome the disorder. The problem with Ash is that he's refusing to talk about what happened to him."

"Brock's right. If Ash doesn't let out his feelings about what happened then he'll just get worse. He might even end up destroying himself because he's not using his powers. I know Ash can recover from his experience if he just trusted us. Have any of you been able to get him to talk?"

"No, he shuts down. We've tried talking to him and even tried to get him to use his powers in training. Nothing, its like he knows he needs to get stronger, but he's afraid to train. Something is holding him back, but we don't know what," Pikachu explained.

"I guess were going to have to give him more time. I pray that things will get better soon. Ash, come over here and join us for lunch please."

"I'm not hungry Trina. Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No, I can't. I'm not just your mentor/bodyguard Ash. I'm your friend and I want to help you. I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but your going to have to eventually talk to me, Brock, or Dawn. Look I know I screwed up when I failed to protect you, but you can't keep your feelings bottled up inside. You have to talk to us."

"Why do you all keep telling me to talk about what happens? Do you think I want to recall what happened to me? None of you can possibly know what its like to lose yourself so completely, that you want to kill people! I was a pet, a weapon, and a tool to be used! Why do you think I haven't been training? I'm afraid that if I use my powers I'll turn evil again! I never want to feel like that again!" Ash cried. Tears streamed down his face and he sank to his knees.

The others drew him in closer and hugged him. They patted his back and tried to reassure him, but it wasn't helping much. Suddenly Ash went pale and his eyes clouded over. He tried to grab one of them, but he fainted and lapsed quickly into unconsciousness.

"Ash! Ash! Wake up buddy come on wake up. You have to wake up! Is this another night terror?"

"I don't think so Brock. If it were he'd be screaming and flailing about. But he's not he's just unconscious. His pulse is rapid, his temperature has increased, and he's sweating. What is the matter with him? Trina, Trina! Do you know what's going on?"

"Not now, this can't be happening now. The timing is really really bad. I can't believe this is happening now," Trina wailed. Pikachu hit her with his Iron Tail to get her to calm down. "Thanks Pikachu. I'm just a little panicky because Ash is undergoing the first Trial here and now."

"Trial? What do you mean by that?"

"Well I guess you would compare a trial to different stages of puberty. Throughout their training Hearts experience different trials to help them prepare and grow with their powers. This makes sure they can handle the responsibility and challenges that come with being the Heart. None of the Hearts have ever failed."

"If none of the Hearts have failed then why are you so worried?"

"Because these trials can be dangerous for others. Usually the Heart would be in the Sanctum where they're powers would be contained. During a Trial Hearts can lose control of their power and destroy everything in the path. Not to mention the psychosomatic damage that happens to Heart as they experience the trial. Ash is undergoing the first Trial, the Trial of Self. He has to battle the darkest corners of his mind and discover his true self."

"But with his PTSD along with the fact we're not at Sanctuary he might not survive the experience! Isn't there anything we can do to help him?"

"There's one thing we could do, but it means splitting up."

"Splitting up? Why?"

"Because I need to journey to the Legendary Council and request a special medicine. When a Heart undergoes a Trial they take a special medicine made from the blood of the Legendaries. This medicine strengthens their spirit and protects their body from damage. It's the only thing that will help him right now. I have to go get it, but in the meantime you two have to stay here with the Pokemon. Ash's powers aren't contained and in his condition he can make his night terrors come to life. Call the other warrior Guardians and warn them about what's happening. Do you best to keep the terrors at bay and Ash alive. Leba and I will be back as soon as we can. The rest of you I'm counting on you to protect Ash with your life. Can I count on you?"

"Glacieon!"

"Vaporeon!"

"Flairion!"

"Jolteon!"

"Eevee!"

"Don't worry about us we'll be fine I promise you."

"Yeah you just go get the medicine. We'll handle everything else."

"Thanks guys I'll return back as soon ASAP. Leba lets go," Trina said. Using her medallion she summoned up a ride. Mounting her scooter she plucked on her helmet and then raced off.

Meanwhile Dawn had propped Ash's head up against his backpack and had poured some water down his throat. "I don't know what else to do. He's burning up and I'm afraid to give him anything."

"We have other concerns to worry about. Take a look around you. His night terrors have already sprung to life. I can hear them. Not mention the weather has taken a turn for the rest. We need to contact the others and warn them what they're up against."

"Right, Ampipom, you, Happiney, Esme, and Pikachu keep an eye on Ash. Treat him the best you can and protect him. The rest of you form a defense perimeter. If you spy any night terrors don't hesitate the attack. I'll call the others. Hopefully their new abilities and rank will help them protect the rest of the world," Dawn muttered pulling on her armor and her weapon and Wu out.

In Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty was in the midst of heated match against a trainer hoping to get a Cascade Badge. She had lost the first bout, but won the second. She was just about to have Corsala use Spike Cannon to finish off the trainer when the medallion around her neck started glowing and faint beeping could be heard. "What the?"

"Squirtle use Head Butt!"

"Corsala!"

"Oh Corsala use Recover then follow up with Spike Cannon!" Misty shouted regaining control of the situation. Corsala did as she was instructed and soon the bout was over. Misty recalled and walked over to the trainer who was cradling his Pokemon. "Good job kid. You keep working at it and that badge will be yours next time."

"Thanks, I almost had you there. Poor Squirtle I need to get him to a Pokemon Center. That bump on the head looks serious," he told her.

"Here let me take care of that. I know a thing or two about water Pokemon," Misty said mysteriously as she took the injured Pokemon and placed it in the pool. Hidden from view the trainer didn't notice Misty's hands glow or the water healing the injury. All he saw was a fully healed Pokemon that she returned to him. "Here you go, all better. Come back soon! Now where did I leave my Poketch? Daisy! Lilly, Violet have you seen my Poketch!"

"Like no I haven't seen your stupid watch!" Lilly called out.

"Man, it's really coming down out there. If this keeps up I hope it like doesn't flood the city. Where would I get a tan?" Violet asked.

"I found your Poketch Misty and you like got an urgent message on it from your friend Brock. He says its Guardian business," Daisy told her sister handing over the device. Since learning about her little sister's ability she had taken a more active role in her life. "What's wrong Misty? You look like someone died."

"No, not yet. Ash is undergoing a Trial of Inner Self. His powers are out of control and wrecking havoc all across the world. I'm betting this flooding is a reaction to his sadness and grief. I have to get out there and stop the flooding before it gets any worse. Stay inside the gym and protecting the Pokemon. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Wait a minute! I don't care if you have powers over water and are a Guardian; I'm not letting my little sister risk her life out in that storm. Let the police handle it or the emergency teams. Misty you could die!"

"Daisy let go! Look I'm not just your little non-beautiful sister. I'm Aquata's descendent, a Shoku level Warrior Guardian, a master of all water type moves and Pokemon. I have my trident and Wu to assist me not to mention my armor. I can heal any injury with water and guess what else I can do?" Misty challenged as she dove off the steps into the flooding streets.

Daisy watched in amazement as a magical transformation took place in her sister. A shower of gold sparkles merged her legs together forming a beautiful blue tail, her hair grew until it cascaded down her back, and her breast were covered by sea stars. She propelled herself out of the water and into a spectacular leap. "Oh my God you're a real mermaid!"

"Yeah, and now I have some business to take care of. Keep the gym safe! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Misty ordered before she dove under water and sped off to cut off the flooding at its source. If she didn't hurry Cerulean City become a real underwater attraction.

As she sped through the water Misty didn't notice the shadowy figures swimming after her. Just as she was about to reach the source of the flooding she was hit from behind by a high powered Hydro Pump. "Ahhhhh! Who did that? Show yourself!"

A Seaking, Kingdra, Dugong, Mantine, and lastly a powerful Crawdawt emerged from the depths. They were the same ones that had attacked Ash in the river, but they looked distorted and nightmarish. They let out powerful screech and attacked her! They grabbed her and tried to drown her.

"I won't be drowned by water Pokemon! Shoku Surf Water!" Misty shouted, as she broke free. Spinning around she gathered up a column of water around her. The nightmarish Pokemon swam back, but they came at her with ready to use Water Fang, Hydro Pump, and Bubble Beam.

Releasing the Surf she had gathered and she sent a surging tidal wave crashing down on the nightmarish Pokemon. Misty watched as the water tore the Pokemon into half. They dissolved into the water disappearing from sight. "Thank goodness, now to get to the water treatment plant." She swam as hard as she good and took a grand leap until she was in the flooding water reserves. Pulling out her Wu and weapon she used their power to try and spread the water out and reduce the flooding. It worked, but she would have to keep it up until Ash woke up or the rains stopped. "I hope the others are doing better then I am."

On Shamotie Island Tracey was racing across the island trying to help people. His wind abilities had grown considerably giving him full control over flying type moves. He had been recently gifted with two special gifts, enhanced senses and flight, which he was no using to help the people of the island.

"Melody, I need you and some of the elders to hurry to the south part of the island. I see some Pokemon trapped under some fallen palms, I can hear their heartbeats getting weaker," Tracey shouted into his headset. Jumping off the edge of a cliff he flew out to the bay ready to deal with the threat rising there.

"Will do Trace, be careful out there. We have no idea what we're dealing with. If it gets to dangerous out there back off and that's an order," Melody replied before killing the channel.

Tracey hovered in the bay and used his enhance senses to evaluate the ship before him. It was grander, distorted version of J's airship with a lot more weapons. The illusion fired several lasers that blasted apart the cliffs and nearly sliced Tracey in half.

"Oh great it might be an illusion, but it's just as deadly as if it was real. Oh well better try something. Suincine Brace, Juju Blowpipe Wind!"

The illusionary ship tumbled and crashed into one of the cliffs. Pieces of the ship seemed to dissolve into the ocean. Tracey thought he had nailed the ship, but suddenly it grew and had more weapons appeared firing at him. He ducked under the ship and started flying up towards the ship. "Shoku Aerial Ace Wind!" He burst straight through the center of the ship destroying the illusion. Just when he thought he finished it off more appeared. It was going to be a busy day.

In Johto two female friends were doing their best to protect the wildness from illusions of evil teams including Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Saturn. To say May and Soladade were having fun was the understatement of the century.

"This wasn't the kind of welcome I was expecting when I got back here so quickly!" May shouted. She performed a perfect flying kick nailing an illusionary Team Magma. As more closed in she summoned an illusion of her own, a barrier, to protect herself from harm. "Having any luck on your part?"

Soladade was on her butt spinning around while kicking her legs nailing several Team Aqua members in the face. Jumping to her feet she put her hands in front of her drawing the energy from the illusions into her body. She could feel a surge of power and alarmingly a bit of radiation. Quickly she sent it into the skies. "These guys are emitting severe radiation! We need to get rid of them before they cause anyone harm!"

"Then what are we waiting for? I suggest we use our gifts and weapons to take care of these bozos!" May shouted as her entire body became engulfed in fire. This was the first time she had used this ability and it was strange to become a living inferno, but kind of neat. As more Team Magma and Team Galactic goons converged on her she turned up the heat. "Shoku Overheat Fire! Yeah I burned you and now to finish the job. Moltres Armband, Wolverine Claws Fire!" May impaled her fiery claws deep into the illusions and ripping them apart one by one.

Soladade followed her example using her newly found super speed and agility to maneuver her way through the streams of Team Rocket and Aqua delivering devastating blows. Standing stock still she summoned her power. "Shoku Dragon Breath Flair!"

The Dragon Breath attacked wrapped itself around here before soaring into the sky. With a mighty roar it descended on its target wiping out half the targets. Not hesitating a moment Soladade used her Rayquaza Holster and Nerfertina Whip to wrap up the rest and blast them apart. "I hope the others aren't having as much trouble as we are!"

In Hoenn just outside Rustborough City, Casey and Max were doing their best to handle flashback projections of the Evolutionist Berserkers. These projections were even deadlier then the real thing and where trying everything in the book to kill the two warrior Guardians.

As the projection of Harpy dive-bombed him Max touched the steel guards of a building absorbing its properties. When Harpy made contact they both had to cover the ears from the ringing produce. "Foolish Guardian, do you really think steel skin will protect you from me? I am steel!"

"Just try attacking me! I have other tricks up my sleeve you freak!"

"I bet you weren't expecting this attack!" she screeched, sending a Thunderbolt straight for his heart. The projection cackled knowing she had him.

Max calmly waited for the Thunderbolt to hit him. Using his arms he redirect the bolt right back at Harpy curtsey of his conductivity abilities. While she was paralyzed he attacked her with his Shoku Hammer Arm before finishing her off with his Diagla Disk, Rider Chain combo. "Man that was the coolest! Hey Casey how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! This slugger is hitting a perfect game!" Casey shouted. She was using a combination of her mass controller/size changing abilities to make her enemies easier to hit with her Hyper Fang attack. Her Deoxys Cover and Nightingale Sticks quickly put those still putting up a fight in their place. "I could keep this up all day!"

"You may have to! Even more projections of EBs are appearing. Man I really hope they cure Ash fast otherwise we're all dead!"

In Sinnoh Zoey, Paul, and Gary had banded together to try and stop the terrible tremors, raging winds, and destructive lightning that was ravaging the landscape sending the Pokemon panicking.

"Electavire try and absorb as much lightning as you can! Umbreon lead those Pokemon to safety! Blastoise see if you can seal those cracks in the ground! Man, I knew Ash was suffering, but to completely lose control of his powers is ridicules."

"Complaining about it won't do any good! We have to do our best to control the damage and pray that Ash survives his trial!"

"Easier said then done! How are we suppose to quell the fury of Ash?"

"Anyway we can. I've instructed the trees and plant life to aid in protecting the Pokemon. I'm going to try something to stop those tremors," Gary called out shape shifting into a Venasaur. Pounding on the ground he used his Shoku Frenzy Plant Wood attack to fill in the gaps and temporarily stop the tremors. Returning to normal he slipped on his Celebi Capsule and twirled his Wynate Pike. Using their combined powers he managed to keep the rest of the forest area from crashing down. "I got the tremors under control! What about you two?"

"I've deflected the winds and transmogrified the falling debris into harmless flower petals! I also created a safety zone for some of the Pokemon with my Ice Shard attack, but I don't know how much my Wu and weapon are going to be against a tornado unless I can freeze it!"

"Keep trying Zoey we can't give up! Watch out!" Paul shouted as he tackled a Hippodown that he saw wondering around in the dark. Thanks to his ability to see in the dark he managed to grab the little Pokemon before it fell into a deep hole. Using his ability to travel through shadows he emerged unscathed a few feet away. "Your welcome little guy now get out of here. Time for me to combat this evil, Shoku Haze Darkness! Now the lightning will hit that, but let's hope darkness can combat light."

Back with Brock, Dawn, and the other Pokemon they were struggling the most. They had to combat evil Guardian or Heart versions of Ash, who seemed even more twisted, then when he had been brainwashed. The gang had been hesitant at first to fight, but after nearly been blowing up they lost it and struck back hard.

"You are my enemies. I must eliminate you. Resistance is futile. Prepare to die," an evil Heart Ash stated monotone. Raising his arms he sent a powerful energy blast at the Pokemon.

"Counter it!" Turtwig commanded firing off an Energy Ball. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Staravia use Brave Bird, Buiezel Water Pulse, Gligar X Scissor, and Chimchar Fire Spin. The attacks countered the evil Ash, but then they were all telekinetically flung. Getting to his feet Turtwig rallied his troops and they charged towards their target.

Combating twelve evil Guardian forms of Ash were Dawns', Brocks', and Trinas' Pokemon. Weaving in and out between the aggressive foes they landed several blows of their own, but everyone was bloody and tired. Their attacks were losing power and it looked like the perimeter would be breached again. They had already let three night terrors slip by them by accident. Brock and Dawn were combating those.

The super charged, over sized, and deadly versions of Hunter J, Saturn, and Miyo were causing trouble for Brock and Dawn. Already they had been separated from their weapons and Wu, plus their armor was shredded in several places.

"Why don't you pitiful excuses for warriors just give up? We vowed to reclaim the Heart and that's what we're here to do!" Miyo snarled narrowly missing Dawn with her Crush Claw attack.

"I won't let any imaginary foe take my friend anywhere! Shoku Confuse Ray Light!" Dawn shouted. Her attack nailed Miyo right in the chest causing the night terror to keel over.

"Do you really think you can stop us?" Hunter J demanded to Brock as she fired her weapon.

"We are after all the superior species," Saturn commented using a relic.

"I highly doubt that! Shoku Rock Tomb Earth! Dawn! We have to keep them away from Ash! He won't survive if his night terrors get a hold of him!"

"I agree I only hope our little posse can protect him if we fail!"

At that very moment Ash was in deep trouble. He had slipped further into a coma and the others didn't know how to treat him. Blood goosed out of his nose, ears, and mouth. Bruises and broken bones were appearing, and it looked like a huge bump was forming on his head. From his gasping for breath it was obvious there was internal damage as well. The psychosomatic damage would kill him soon if nothing was done.

Happiney had used Secret Power to summon up a light frost to cool him down; Ampipom was giving his water, while Esme and Pikachu concentrated on keeping his fever down and talking to him. They said encouraging things, but it looked like Ash was losing the fight. Trina had to get back with that medicine and fast.

Trina and Leba had finally reached their destination, a hidden mountain deep in the wilds of Sinnoh. Their ride was worthless having suffered serious damage as they sped through the woods at breakneck speed to get here. Now if they could only get inside. "Leba, do you think you can help?"

"Leafeon!" Leba cooed. She summoned up all her power around her until she was bathed in earthy green glow. The glow danced across the base of the mountain opening up a hidden doorway with a secret passage leading to the Council. "Leafeon Leaf."

"I hope your right Leba. I hope they're ready to listen," Trina told her abiou. Summoning up her courage she walked through the doorway and down the passageway. Her heart was thundering and sweat perspired down her entire body. Never before had she been this scared. The fear she would fail in her mission was way intense.

Finally a bright white light shown in front of her eyes blinding her and Leba. She blinked and when she could see again she was in a vast cavern surrounded by the spirits of the original warrior Guardians and every Legendary imaginable. They didn't look very happy to see her or be summoned here. Quickly she curtseyed showing her proper respect. "Greetings all mighty Legendaries and wise warriors. It is a great honor to be in your presence."

"We thank you for your manners child, but we don't have a lot of time here. We are very busy with other important matters so we urge you to speak quickly and clearly about why you have summoned this council," the spirit of Paulson demanded. The others voiced similar opinions.

"Of course. My name is Trina Chrysalis and I am the mentor/bodyguard, to the current Guardian of Lightning and Heart of our World, Ash Ketchum. My young charge is out traveling the world when he was struck by the first Trial, the Trial of Inner Self. Since we aren't at Sanctuary I was ill equipped to provide my young charge with the medicine he needs to survive the Trial. I humbly request that you give me some so that I can help through this difficult time."

"Why should we? If anything your audacious nature to demand this is grounds for a refusal. Especially since this Heart doesn't impress us. From what we've seen he's not worthy of assistance," Rayquaza voiced.

"Leafeon! Leaf leaf Leafeon!" Leba barked angrily and growled at the Sky Dragon. How dare he insult her friend? She demanded to know why he wasn't worthy of aid.

"You ask us why we refuse? This is a joke right? We've been watching you since your friend's Trial began! Look into the viewing globe and tell us what you see," Diagla growled.

Trina and Leba looked into the globe knowing what they would see. They saw images of the world under attack as Ash's powers raged out of control. His night terrors had gotten even stronger and now innocent Pokemon and humans were suffering the consequences. The image changed and they saw inside Ash's tormented mind. In deepest recess of his mind Ash was surrounded by darkness shivering and crying. All around him the living memories of the evils that he faced attacked him. He refused to fight back or even talk to them. It looked like he was just waiting to die.

"As you can see your Heart is refusing to even face his Trial. The Trial of Inner Self is to learn about the darkness in oneself. To pass it the Heart must confront and accept the darkest parts of themselves, they come to terms that evil exist inside of them, but it doesn't control them. Ash is refusing to go through the Trial and for that reason alone he suffers," Roxanne explained.

"We also are upset that he has lost so much control over his powers. For one who was a prodigy, even without the protection of the Sanctuary, his powers shouldn't be wrecking havoc like they are. All your hard work has been for naught if he can't even control his powers when he's unconscious!" Groundon roared.

"It's not his fault!"

"Wrong, it is the responsibility of each Heart to keep balance of our World. They are to protect it from harm and guide others. That was the agreement we made centuries ago. Ash is failing in his responsibility as both a Guardian and a Heart!" Entie bellowed.

"Leafeon! Leaf Leaf!" Leba argued with the Council. She was trying to get them to understand it wasn't Ash's fault entirely what was going on. But she was being drowned out. All the Legendaries seemed to think Ash brought this upon himself. All, but two who decided to act.

"**Enough!" **Mewtwo shouted, his psychic voiced maxinified ten thousand times. All the Legendaries silenced themselves and even the spirits looked ashamed. They waited for the clone to speak. "Have we forgotten how this young boy helped all of us before? Are we so caught up with our own pettiness we have forgotten how to listen to both sides of a story?"

"Our fears and worry have clouded our minds. This Council has forgotten its purpose for being. To help and aid in the balance between humans and Pokemon. I suggest we listen to what Trina has to say," Mew purred.

"Thank you great Mew. I'll try to keep it brief. Ash Ketchum is one of the most remarkable persons I've ever met. He is loyal, brave, and kind. Sometimes he doesn't think things through and will rush blindly into a situation, but he always lets his heart guide him. He makes friends easily with both humans and Pokemon. Even before he knew what his destiny was he was a wonderful Trainer who never asked more then what his Pokemon could do. His skill and talent was well known and he was eager to expand his abilities. Why else would he let a Xiaolin Dragon mold him into Guardian of Lightning with impress powers, martial arts, and weapon skill? When he learned about his destiny as the Heart he embraced it full force and didn't back down. It was one more challenge he was prepared for, but he wasn't prepared for the evil that wished to control him."

"First the Killforma tried use him to conquer the entire multiverse. If it wasn't for his undying spirit and compassion that situation could have ended badly. He was willing to forgive the Killforma for his possession because the creature was confused. But to be hunted down, kidnapped, then brutally tortured and forced to become a weapon of destruction, to be ordered to murder his friends and family, that wasn't something he was prepared for. I don't think anyone is prepared for that and to have to confront the wounds left behind by such incident is nearly impossible for such a young person. He is suffering from PTSD and he is struggling to come to terms with what happened and now on top of that he has to face the ugliest part inside him. He can't do it, not alone. Ash has helped all of you at one time or another. He carries your essence Raigu. Please won't you help him through this difficult time?"

The Council was moved by her words and their own memories tugged at their heartstrings. They knew she spoke the truth. The decision was unanimous. They would give her the medicine. Ten minutes later the blood and their essences was inside a flask. Trina and Leba hitched a ride on Raigu who would swiftly carry them to Ash.

The night terrors were just about to close in when Raigu used his powers to blast them away. Ignoring Dawn and Brock's astonished faces Trina disembarked from the Legendary dog and raced over to his charge. "How is he? Is he still alive?"

"He's barely alive! I hope your medicine helps him," Pikachu told her concern laced in his voice. He watched as Trina pried open his best friends mouth and poured the sparkling substance down his throat. They waited several seconds, but nothing was happening. "Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know! It should have worked instantly unless his spirit is too far gone. Oh we need a way to bring his spirit back!"

"Eevee Eevee!" Esme cried out as white glow engulfed. Everyone gasped as her body changed, her tail lengthens and thinning, her ears growing, and fur changing color. Within seconds an Espeon stood before them. "Espeon!"

"Esme you evolved! But why unless of course use Psychic! Go inside his mind and bring Ash back!"

Esme closed her eyes and focused her energies. She wasn't about to let her friend down. Within seconds she was inside Ash's mind surrounded by darkness. Using Confusion she obliterated the darkness and strolled over to a crying Ash. Rubbing against him she let him know she was there.

"Esme? What are you doing here and why are you an Espeon?" Ash whimpered.

"I'm here to help you Ash. Only in the deepest recess of your mind would you be willing to let someone help you fight the darkness inside. I know your scared Ash, terrified by what happened, but you can't blame yourself for what happened. It's killing you."

"So what if it does? I was a monster! I nearly killed someone! I don't want to be the Heart anymore if that's what I'm capable of!"

"Do you think one moment of failure defines you? Ash, everyone falls at one point. They allow the darkness inside to encompass them and they and others suffer as result. Some people like you suffer more then most, but we grow and learn from that. There is an old saying what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"I'm not strong enough to face this! You see those shadows out there? They're me, an ugly evil part of me! An evil me who could destroy the world with a thought! I don't want to ever feel like that again! You don't know what is was like to be tortured, used, and worse know it can happen again! No one can ever truly understand that!"

"True, but that doesn't mean you're alone. Look around you and remember the good times. You have friends and family who would give their lives for you. We are willing to accept the darkness in you and help you learn to live with it. Your friend Paul learned to accept his darkness and not be defined by it. So can you if you try."

"But."

"But nothing Ash! You are a top ranked Trainer, the leader of the Warrior Guardians, and the Heart of our world. No matter what challenges you face, no matter what horrors you endure, no matter how many setbacks you suffer we will always be there for you. You only have to take the first step and help yourself. Face what you fear and you will conquer it."

"Face my fears, accept the darkness inside me. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger. I am strong, I can beat anything and I won't let the darkness win!" Ash shouted, his spirit growing stronger. The light pulsating from his spirit wiped out any lingering shadows and forced Esme out.

Esme opened her eyes and gazed down at the boy with the rest of the group. A rainbow light passed over his body healing all his injuries; all around them the night terrors and illusions vanished. Ash woke up with powers completely under his control and his Trial passed. "Whoa what a rush."

"ASH!" They all screamed hugging him tightly and crying. Raigu nodded his head and touched the boy assuring him he was okay. He then turned and left. As everyone separated Ash coughed a few times. "Guys I know I haven't been myself lately. I'm going through something that's pretty hard to relate to. But I'm ready to face it now if you'll help me through it."

"Ash you're never going to be alone. No matter what happens we'll be there for you. That's a promise," Trina assured him, happy that her charge was back to normal.


	10. Quest and Self

The gang was taking a break after watching Ash win at the Pastoria Gym

The gang was taking a break after watching Ash win at the Pastoria Gym. It was a good chance for Brock and Dawn to refine their special gifts, Trina to train with her Pokemon, and lastly for Ash to move on to the next stage of his recovery. For the past few weeks he had been keeping a journal and doing therapy sessions with Trina. It was helping and his control over his Heart powers had stabilized. Now it was time to for the next big challenge before the group went to Hearthome once more.

"Alright Ash, its time for you to move onto the next stage of your recovery. Are you sure you're up to the challenge?" Trina asked her charge. Her little family sat patiently at her feet ready to assist her.

"I'm sure. I really want to heal and if this new technique of yours helps then I'm all for it. So what is it I'm going to be doing?"

"You're going to be using your new holographic memory ability to undergo a vision quest to discern who you really are."

"Who I really am? But I know who I am. I'm Ash Ketchum, son of Delia Ketchum. I'm a top rank trainer, a Shoku level Guardian of Lightning and the leader of the group, not to mention the Heart of our world. Doesn't all that tell you who I really am?"

"Those descriptions tell us_ what_ you are, but not _who_ you are. To answer that question you must look deep inside yourself and find your true self. That's why this vision quest is important for your healing process. By walking through your past and glimpsing at your future Ash, you can finally find peace of mind about what happened to you. Who knows what kind of potential can be unlocked?"

"Leafa leaf!" Leba barked in agreement. Soon Glen, Ember, Vanessa, Jorgen, and Esme were joining the chorus. They wanted to help Ash anyway they could.

"Alright, what do I have to do first?" Ash questioned as his Pokemon rejoined him. They were curious to see if this new technique eased the symptoms of his PTSD.

"First sit down in a lotus position. I want you to take a few deep breaths and then start meditating. When you've achieved a meditative state I want you to bring your memories to the front of your mind. Then using your holographic technique start walking through them probing and questioning everything you see. When you feel you've understood all there is to know about the past, then try using your powers to glimpse at the future doing the same thing. When you've accomplished your goal ease yourself out of the trance and come back to reality. Once done will discuss what you've learned to see if your quest was successful."

Ash found a comfortable spot and got into a meditative stance. Taking a few deep breaths he closed his eyes and focused his powers inward. He ignored the fear and panic welling up inside him as he searched through his memories. At the moment he wanted to forget what Miyo, J, and Saturn had done to him and focus on a time from long-ago. After much trouble he located a memory of when he was little.

He smiled as he watched his eight year old self run around Professor Oak's preserve, while chasing Gary and several Pokemon around. With just a little thought he was able to make the memory come to life around him in 3D. Pausing the memory for a moment, he examined his younger self. Had he really been that naïve and innocent when he was little? How had his powers remained hidden from him?

Ash stumbled for a second as Trina suddenly appeared next to him. "Give a guy a little warning will you? I nearly had a heart attack! How are you even here?"

"Esme is practicing her Psychic attack again. I thought I join you after noticing the look on your face. So what's up? Have you learned anything yet?" Trina questioned him, her eyes drinking up the remembrance.

"Not really. I look at my eight year old self and I can't help, but feel stupid. I mean look how much trouble I'm getting in with Gary. I was oblivious to the true nature of the world back then. Watching him chase after those Pokemon, I'm surprised I didn't discover the truth sooner with all the risks I took. I mean watch this," Ash said fast forwarding the memory. Soon the two of them were walking towards a crying Ash who was being tended to by his mom and Professor Oak while Gary mocked him nearby. "I remember this. I was foolish enough to try and play with a Ryedon and it threw me hard. I nearly broke an arm and all because Gary dared me. Why didn't I use my head?"

"I don't think you were being an idiot Ash. I think you just wanted to play with the Pokemon. Sure you could have picked a better playmate or even told Gary no, but that's how we learn. We need to make mistakes and learn from them to grow. Ash, why don't you tell me something positive about this memory instead of focusing on the negative? What is it about your younger self that tells you who you really are?"

Ash didn't answer her right away. He just stood there watching and listening to his past self. The boy had finished crying and now was having some ice cream with his mom and friends. How had he not noticed his mom and Professor Oak flirting when he was smaller? He really tried to see what Trina wanted him to see, but he couldn't. "I can't do it Trina. I really don't know what I'm supposed to ascertain."

"Don't force it Ash, it will come with time. Why don't we leave the past and try entering the future okay? I need you to combine your time abilities with the holographic memory to accomplish this. Try drawing on your premonition skills to assist you. Fix your mind on a specific point in the future. Try to sense it over the barrier with your powers. Once you've passed the barrier and our in the future use your holographic powers to walk through and analyze what you see. Are you doing that?" Trina demanded.

"I'm trying I really am, but this is hard. I feel resistance like something is pushing me away from discovering the future," Ash grunted, sweat pouring down his face. Screwing his eyes shut he poured all his power into completing the quest before him. He was reward for a few brief seconds before with a glimpse of his future self right before the backlash of power came rushing at him and Trina. "What the ah!"

A huge pillar of light shot into the sky startling all the Pokemon and alerting any human in the area that something was up. Brock and Dawn stopped in mid battle and gasped at the surge of power.

"What the heck? Brock you don't think Ash is hurt do you?"

"I don't know, but we better get the gang and head over there to see if there is anything we can do," Brock told her. Yelling for their Pokemon the two rushed off praying that everything was okay.

Trina was just starting to come to thanks to Leba licking her face. "Ugh, oh man I never want to experience something like that again. Thanks Leba I'm okay, but I better check on Ash."

"Leafa Leaf!" Leba bayed impatiently. She bit Trina's skirt and tried to drag her over to Ash. Glen bounded over to her and started to try and drag her over to Ash as well. "Glacieon Glacieon!"

"What has gotten into you two? I'm going as fast as I can! What has you two oh no you got to be kidding me!" Trina wailed just as Brock and Dawn rushed in with all the Pokemon.

"We saw the flash of light! Is everything okay?" Dawn called out. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was lying on the ground. "No freaking way!"

"Trina, how could this have happened? I thought you were going on a vision quest not this!" Brock added. He groaned loudly and started muttering under his breath about how much trouble they were in.

Ash woke up with Esme and Jorgen looking at him concerned. "Man, I guess I pushed that too hard. I should have relaxed and let it come to me. Hey guys sorry if I worried you. Why are you all looking like you just swallowed a Wailord?"

Instead of answering him Pikachu pointed with his tail to Ash's right and left. When Ash looked at the indicated areas he felt like fainting again. On his right, with Vanessa pawing at him was his eight year old self. On his left, with Ember growling at him was his future self. He looked exactly like what Ash saw. Long pony tailed hair with a red and yellow hat, a black and blue shirt with black jeans, and soft shoes. The only strange thing about the twenty five year old was a scar across the right eye. Both were starting to regain conscience. This would be a nightmare.

"How is this even possible? I wasn't trying to bring my past and future to the life, I just wanted to view them. Try and discover what it is that makes me unique!" Ash moaned.

"It isn't your fault Ash. On some unconscious level you must have used your Heart powers to yank them out of their times. Still this is an opportunity that we shouldn't squander. We still can complete the quest and get them back to their times," Tina assured.

Before he could reply eight year old Ash or Ashy opened his eyes and looked around confused. "What's going on? Where am I? Who are you people?"

"Oh great please don't tell me that I messed up again! How dumb are you? I thought I had better control over my powers when I was sixteen. Instead I discover that I can't even complete a simple vision quest without using my powers irresponsibly. What do you have to say for yourself?" the older Ash or Ashton for clarification, demanded.

"Hey don't talk to him I mean you like that's it's rude!" Dawn snapped at Ashton. She glared at him, but lost some of her nerve as he glared at her. Instead she focused on Ashy who looked like he was on the verge of crying. "Shu its okay Ash, everything will be okay I promise."

"How do you know my name? Where's my mom? I want my mom!" The eight year old started bawling his eyes out causing everyone to cover their ears. No one seemed to know what to do. Ashton was glaring angrily, Ash didn't have a clue what to do, and the others were hesitant to interact with the boy. Suddenly Chimchar walked over and said hi.

Ashy stopped crying and wiped away his tears. He looked at the strange fire type Pokemon with awe in his eyes. "Wow I've never seen a Pokemon like you before! Wow I've never seen so many different kinds of Pokemon before! You want to play?"

Chimchar looked at Ash, "Should we play with him? I mean we won't use our powers on him. We could keep an eye on to him until you figure out what to do."

Ash knelt next down to his eight year old self smiling. "Hey, that Pokemon is Chimchar and he and the rest of the gang want to play with you. You think you could stay out of trouble while Brock, Dawn, Trina and I figure out how to get you home Ashy?"

"Sure! I promise to stay out of trouble! Come on let's play tag. You're it!" Ashy laughed, tapping Chimchar on the shoulder surprising the little Pokemon. He took off running soon followed by the rest of the family who were eager to play.

"Well that takes care of him. I must admit you look cute as little kid. If were lucky he won't use his powers unintentionally. That could really mess up the timeline," Trina stated.

"So how do we send little you and big you back to their times?" Dawn questioned.

"I think the question is why they were brought here in the first place. I mean Trina's right. Your vision quest was going fine and then suddenly this happens. There has to be a reason," Brock said.

"Maybe, but I can't figure out their purpose. I mean I was supposed to try and figure out who I really am. Hey do you remember how this little dilemma was solved?"

Ashton, who had been standing a little ways off, looked at the quartet with mixed emotions. "I'm not going to answer that or any other questions. You pulled me out my time and I'm not going to risk changing our past. All I say is my vision quest ended differently then this. Figure out your plan fast because if he and I stay here to long things might end badly. If you need me, which I highly recommend you don't, I'll be over there meditating." With that Ashton turned and stalked over to a tree and sat down.

"I can't believe what a jerk I've become. I mean what's with him? He has the power to fix this, but he won't. Nice to know my future self is so reliable," Ash muttered sarcastically.

"Hey he's not a jerk, he's just being responsible. No one should know their future. I mean all you wanted to see on your vision quest is if you healed not what you became."

"Dawn's right Ash you can't worry about the future. Right now in the present we have a crisis to solve. Why don't you get to know your past self a bit more and we'll figure out how fix this okay?"

"Just be careful what you say too little Ashy. Any interactions can have dire consequences that we wouldn't be aware of until it's to late."

Ash walked over to where the Pokemon were playing pile on with Ash. He smiled at how silly Ashy was, tickling Pokemon and rolling around with them. Gligar seem to enjoy making faces and causing the kid to laugh so hard he hiccupped.

"Hey everyone how are you guys doing? You keep this rascal entertained?"

"You bet! I never knew you could be such a barrel of laughs!" Staravia chirped.

"I can't believe how uncoordinated you were as kid! Ashy keeps tripping over his own feet!" Buiezel cackled.

"Hey that's insulting. So Ashy how do you like my Pokemon?"

"There great! There nothing like the Pokemon I get to play with sometimes at Professor Oaks preserve. He's the best professor ever and he's really nice to my mom and me! You see I don't have many friends because I don't have a dad. So whenever I go to play with Gary I sneak away to see the Pokemon. There so cool and interesting and love being friends with me. What are all these Pokemon called?"

"Um those three over there are Sudwooda, Crogunk, and Happiney. There Brock's Pokemon and he's a breeder. Those four are Ampipom, Buneray, Pachrishu, and Piplup. They belong to Dawn and she's a coordinator. You probably recognize some of those over there. Those six are Jolteon, Vapereon, Flairion, Leafeon, Glacieon, and lastly Espeon. They all belong to Trina, she's my bodyguard. The remainders belongs to me and are a Gligar, Chimchar, Buiezel, Turtwig, Staravia, and this guy is my best buddy Pikachu. I'm a trainer trying to become a Pokemon Master."

"Wow, I want to be a Pokemon Master too! Once I'm a Master I'll never run out of friends!"

"What do you mean by that? I mean you said that Gary was your friend, but you preferred to hang out with the Pokemon at the preserve. Don't you have other friends?"

"Not really, like I said no one really wants to know me. The Pokemon don't judge you based on your family. They just love to play and hang out. I found some wild Bellsprout to hang out with although I love hanging out with the electric Pokemon. I gave this cute Pikachu a friendship bracelet I made. The real reason I want to be a Pokemon Master is so I can always have friends to have fun with and be loved by. Isn't it that way with you?" Ashy questioned.

"Yeah it is or was. A couple weeks ago I was hurt really bad by some people and I in turn nearly hurt my friends. I guess I haven't forgiven myself. But you reminded me about something I forget. I need to have fun and let myself love others. Thanks Ashy. You want to play some more with my Pokemon?" Ash asked his younger self. The little guy nodded and soon all the Pokemon save Pikachu were playing with the boy. After making sure things were okay Ash headed off to talk to his future self.

When he got there Ashton was calmly surveying the game, a faint smile played on his face. "We were cute when we were young weren't we?"

"Yeah, back then all we cared about was making friends and having fun. There weren't any expectations, responsibility, or traumas to deal with. Makes one wonder if it can be that way again doesn't it?"

"If you're trying to get me to spill about the future forget it. I remember being you trying to do a vision quest. I thought if I could see what I was missing from my past and glimpse at the future I heal."

"Did it? Oh come on why can't you tell me why you're here? Something happens to me in the next nine years that makes me act like a jerk. I need to know if there's something I can do to prevent!"

"Ash, you can't act so desperate. I'm sure that he'll tell you what you want if you ask nicely," Pikachu whispered. He noticed Ashton looking at him sadly shaking his head. "What? What is it buddy?"

"Pikachu, I wish I could tell you old buddy what's up, but I can't. Look Trina and the others will have found a solution to our little problem. Go talk to them and fetch me when you're ready."

Trina and the others looked up to see an angry Ash storming over to him muttering. Sighing she looked at him curiously. "Let me guess your future self is just as stubborn as you are now. Well nice to know some things never change."

"I just want to know why I brought them here! I mean this entire vision quest has gotten out of hand and all I have to show for it is a lesson in fun!" Ash snarled.

"Fun? What are you talking about Ash? Did your past self remind you of something?" Dawn asked. She gazed over to the kid who was now exploring the woods under the watchful eye of his companions. "You do seem to have a lot of energy for a little kid."

"I sure did. I didn't really have a lot of friends growing up. I mean there was Gary sometimes and Professor Oak, but mostly Mom and me. It got lonely so I use to sneak out and play with the Pokemon at the preserve. I almost forgot how I gave some of them these friendship bracelets I made at school."

"Sounds like your younger self is reminding you about why you wanted to be a Pokemon Master in the first place," Brock commented.

"Yeah, I guess he did. Now if I could only figure out my future self I am prepared to send them back. Unless you have a solution to that one Trina?"

"You just need to go in a meditative state and access your memories again. Once you reach your focal point you can tap into your time abilities and send them back. I recommend wiping Ashy's mind beforehand so he doesn't start blabbing about the future."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's hope I can wrangle Ashy away from the Pokemon. Hey where'd he go?" Just then a loud scream pierced the air. All of four of them froze for several seconds. They looked at each and without a word took off into the forest towards the source of the screams. None of them noticed they had a tag along following them.

Meanwhile Team Rocket was trying to restrain the thrashing eight year old inside their Roboroustler 4000. They had been all set to snatch Pikachu when they saw the twerp's younger self in the woods exploring. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up so they grabbed. They were starting to regret their choice.

"Let me go! Let me go this instant you ugly people! I want my mom!" Ashy screeched.

"Ahh can it twerp or I'll feed you to Serviper! James, Meowth do something! This kid is driving me insane!" Jessie growled giving both of them a death glare. It was nearly impossible to run the giant robot when you had an eight year old kicking your chair.

"I'm trying to but he's squirming too much! Man I never had to put up with this when I was growing up! Oh he bit me!" James yelped.

"Okay that it's kid you're asking for it! Here's a taste of my Iron Tail! Heyah!" Meowth said, bringing his tail down hard on Ashy's head stunning the boy. Quickly Serviper used Wrap and Wobbafett muzzled the boy. "There you want to act like a Pokemon, you get treated like one. Now all we have to do is wait for the twerps and make the exchange. Then we'll be rolling in dough forever!"

"Team Rocket! What do you think your doing?" Ash demanded as the quartet emerged from the woods. They took one look t the monstrosity and spotted little Ashy out cold in the control room. ''Give us back Ashy now!"

"Tough luck twerp! The only way you're getting this troublemaker back is if you fork over Pikachu. What do you say?"

"Like that's ever going to happen! I thought you three were starting to change! You helped us out a lot and now you're pulling stupid stunts like this! How cruel can you be?" Dawn asked.

"Hey when you need the dough you'll resort to anything to get by. So if you're not going to hand over Pikachu, we'll just take him by force!" Jessie exclaimed, as she slammed a button which sent out a robotic arm to grab Pikachu.

Ash used his telekinesis to rip the arm off the robot and send it flying. Locking his eyes on Ashy he tried to teleport him out, but couldn't because of the composition of the robot. Determined to save his younger self he fired off a Shockwave hoping to short circuit the robot, but that didn't work either. "Doesn't anything work on that thing?"

"Don't give up Ash; we'll bust that robot yet! Happiney use Secret Power, Crogunk use Brick Break and Sudowooda use Double Edge!" Brock commanded, as he used his super strength to hurl a boulder at the robot.

None of the attacks had any effect and Team Rocket was laughing with glee. They decided to scoop up the attacking Pokemon and add them to their booty. This was turning into a profitable day indeed.

"Just think about the promotion were going to get once we hand this bunch over to the boss!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Yeah all those twerps Pokemon are the crème of the crop. I bet the boss can think of hundreds of ways to use them," James added, as he netted the rest of the Pokemon.

"Who knows what could happen. Now that we have their entire family plus the kid you think they're ready to give up Pikachu?" Meowth wondered.

Down below Trina was firing off round after round of Magical Leaf with no effect. Nearby Dawn was trying to use Confusion with the same result. "This isn't working! Nothing we do penetrate that shell! I'm out of ideas."

"We can't just give up and hand over Pikachu! There has to be a way to win there just has to!" Ash shouted. Suddenly from behind him the most powerful Thunderbolt ever struck the machine electrocuting those inside except Ashy and freeing the Pokemon. "Whoa who did that?"

"I did. I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. You asked me why I was brought here, what you had to learn about yourself. Well what you need to learn is how to find the good in others no matter what. Just watch and you'll see for yourself," Ashton said calmly. He strolled over to where the robot was still sparking and made eye contact with the occupants.

"So James, Jessie, and even Meowth you guys are still members of Team Rocket. I thought you three gave that up years ago. I mean between being parents to Jamie and Astin, not to mention being part of my entourage you guys hardly have anytime to track down past associates and jail them."

"Us, loving parents? You got to be kidding me!"

"That's right we'll always be members of Team Rocket no matter what!"

"Your just trying to trick us aren't you?'

"Fine, don't believe a word I say. It doesn't change the fact your good guys or all the good your done. I know you're tired of this existence so I'm going to give you a nudge in the right direction. Let me show you my team. Come on out Snorlax," Ashton shouted. In a brilliant flash of light Ashton's Snorlax appeared. It was larger than Ash's currently was and you could still see the scar where it had been gutted. The behemoth let out a massive growl showing he was ready for battle.

"Snorlax use Ice Punch followed up by Focus Punch," Ashton instructed. Snorlax nodded and zipped over moving much faster then expected. One hand lit up with Ice Punch while the other was a Focus Punch. Team Rocket could only scream as their robots shell was pulverized by the attacks.

"Is he insane?"

"What does he think he's doing? He could kill his younger self!"

"Maybe he's a kamikaze!"

"Snorlax return! Meganium and Crawdawt your up! Crawdawt use Dark Pulse, Meganium use Mega Drain!"

"Crawdawt!" Crawdawt's Dark Pulse struck the already weakened shell causing it to buckle and bend.

"Meganium!" Meganium's Mega Drain zapped the last of the robots power causing it to come crashing down hard. She let out a cheer of triumph as Ashton recalled them.

"Time for you two to rest up. I hope you like my next two Pokemon friends. Ones the daughter of a former Pokemon of mine and the other is an old friend. Aipom, Mew you're up!"

"Did he say Mew?" Ash stuttered.

"He did and look who else he has," Brock pointed out.

"That's the daughter of my Ampipom!" Dawn shrieked.

"I was wondering how Ampipom was going to thank Ash for such a wonderful life. Giving up your first born certainly seems like a good boon," Trina said happily.

"Aipom use your rainbow Swift just like your mother taught you! Mew you know what to do next!"

"Aipom pom!" Aipom squealed happily. Spinning around like a top she released a swirl of Swift stars that merged together into a rainbow. With a powerful Focus Punch she sent it careening into the glass plate that separated Team Rocket from the rest of the group. It shattered the glass bouncing off the walls freeing little Ashy.

"Mew!" the legendary Pokemon glowed a soft blue as she teleported the little boy into the arms of Ash. Giggling, she teleported Team Rocket out the wreckage so Ashton could finish the job.

"I'm all for second chances and I'm going to set you three on the right path. I promise this won't hurt a bit," Ashton promised as his eyes became pure white. A beautiful white light surrounded the three thieves filling them with hope and goodness. As they were trying to sort out what happened Ashton released his last Pokemon. A Pikachu with a thunderbolt across his chest. "I know you all wanted to see Pikachu, but he's home resting. Hope you like his son Pikaro. Pikaro, send them blasting off with a Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikaro shouted releasing a powerful Thunderbolt worthy of his sire. The blast sent Team Rocket blasting off for hopefully the last time. "Pika, Pika!"

"Yeah you did well Pikaro. Your daddy is very proud of you. Come on lets see how the young ones like the show. Impressive right?"

"You're truly a brilliant trainer and from that Thunderbolt we saw earlier you've become a great Guardian. What I'm most proud of is your mastery of the Heart powers. You do your sensei proud," Trina told him and the others agreed.

"I couldn't have become who I am today without your help Trina. I owe you more then you'll ever know. Give Ashy to me I'll wipe his memories. I hope this little quest has taught you something Ash."

"It has. I remember I need to have fun and make friends all the time. I also have to give people a chance to change. That's who I really am, a person of good integrity and morals. Thanks for helping me discover that."

"You're welcome Ash. Now send us back," Ashton told him. Little Ashy was mumbling good byes as his memories were erased. Both of them smiled as Ash used his powers to return them to their proper places in time.

"Well that was exciting to say the least!" Brock said.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see the future happen!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go make it happen," Trina said.

"Yeah, but for now the future can wait. I just want to live in the moment and get my Hearthome City badge!" Ash shouted. Laughing the four friends recalled their Pokemon and set off on more adventures.


End file.
